Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves
by mblackhawk
Summary: A New shinobi in town brings new adventures, and new possibilities.  Slight DoA/Ninja Gaiden crossover.  NaruXHina, OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic. I've decided to somewhat cross over with DoA/Ninja Gaiden in this one. Have fun, read, review. Good reviews = more chapters._

**Of Foxes Dragons and Wolves**

**Chapter 1:**

It had been years since the Village Hidden in the Leaves had seen actual war. But that's what it faced in the attack by Pain, and fortunately, the village survived…for the most part. Sure, the buildings were reduced to rubble, but they can be rebuilt, though the process was slow, and arduous. Shinobi and civilians alike were working hard to rebuild their village, and activity was everywhere.

And in no place more than the village hospital. Medic ninjas were working themselves to the point of exhaustion and beyond to treat all the wounded from the battle, as well as the injuries that have occurred in the rebuilding efforts.

Outside the village, a man walks down the path, a wolf by his side. He seems lost in his thoughts, as he keeps a brisk, yet casual pace. He wears a Hitai-ite with the kanji for dragon on it, as well as a tight-fit sleeveless ninja suit with a red mask over his lower face, and a sword on his back. He also carried a pack over his right shoulder.

"You seem to have something on your mind," the wolf says to his human companion.

"Those ninjas we ran into leaving rain territory left me with several questions," the human replies, " not the least of them being: how many are in that group, and what are they after?"

"Well, you do realize that for every answer, you'll come up with at least a half a dozen more questions."

"Do I ever." The strange duo walks on, toward the gates of a village. They stop when they come up to the gate guard.

"The village is on lockdown," the guard tells them, "We just had a major attak, and are still on high alert."

"Then I want to help," the shinobi answers, "I'm really just passing through."

"Go on through and just look around. I'm sure you'll find something to do."

Things accelerated to a frantic pace at the hospital, as the 5th Hokage, Tsunade collapsed from extreme chakra depletion. Two medics, a girl with pink hair, and a woman with dark hair, work to treat Tsunade as the other medics race to pick up the slack.

"The last time I saw destruction on this scale was in a history book," the strange shinobi told his wolf friend, "I think it read 'Stalingrad 1941'."

"This place does look like it's seen better days,: the wolf replies, "But what could cause destruction on this massive scale?"

"Wish I knew. From what I can tell by looking around, I can see tracks from enormous summoned animals, as well as marks, probably chakra scoring, from what looks like a gravity manipulation jutsu."

"Shinra Tensei?"

"Possibly," the shinobi answered, "Stay here. I'm going to see if I can help here." The strange ninja walks into the hospital.

"She's slipping!" exclaimed Shizune, "Sakura, we need more chakra to try to replace what she's used up."

"I'm almost out myself," Sakura replied, "And all the other medics are almost to the point of exhaustion."

"I've seen this level of chakra depletion before," a strange shinobi in a black suit with a red mask says, reaching for the pack on his right shoulder, "Start 2 lines: 1 saline, 1 ringers lactaid." He then reaches in his pack, producing a bottle of a blue liquid. "Inject 5cc o this into the saline drip. Do that every time you change the bag."

"What is it?" Shizune asks

"A medicine my master called an 'Elixir of Spiritual Life'. I've used it to treat cases of extreme chakra depletion before. She'll be out for a couple of days,, but she'll recover."

"Thank you, Mr.?"  
"Michae," the shinobi answers, "I just got here and thought I may be able to help."

Shizune then noticed the symbol on Michae's headband, and her eyes went wide. He didn't notice, though, as he had turned to head back into the village to help further.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

_I've decided to start by uploading my first several chapters. expect more as the day goes on._

**Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves**

**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers.**

Two days had passed and Tsunade had completely recovered, as Michae had said she would. During those two days, Shizune had ANBU keep an eye on the mysterious new man, and reports were that he was working on rebuilding the merchant district, and that his wolf comanion was helping find survivors under the rubble that remained. He had taken a couple of hours to work with a few young genin on their taijutsu skills the previous days, and was making himself available to help wherever he could.

"What do we know about this guy?" Kakashi Hatake asks, "I've seen him around, and he wears the symbol of the Hayabusa clan. No one has seen anything of that clan since their village was destroyed decades ago. Does he carry the Dragon Sword? What is the reason for the wolf summon? The Hayabusa had the summon contract for the dragons."

"Hence, the name 'The Dragon Lineage'," Tsunade said, finishing Kakashi's thought, "Shizune said he used an 'Elixir of Spiritual Life' to treat me."

"He said his master taught him how to make it," Shizune added.

"Could the last surviving Hayabusa have taught him?" Might Gai asks, "It's not too much of a stretch."

"It is possible," the Hokage thought aloud, "We need answers, and only he can give them. Have ANBU bring him here."

Within minutes, Michae entered the Hokage's makeshift office. "I see you recovered nicely, Lady Hokage," he says to Tsunade, "If you want, I can teach your medics how to make the elixir."

"I would appreciate that," Tsunade replied, "But for now, we would appreciate some answers."

"Of course."

"Who trained you in the shinobi arts?" Shizune asked, "You wear the symbol of a clan thought dead for decades."

"Not decades," Michae explained, "Just the last six years."

"Explain," Tsunade demanded.

"My master was Master Ryu Hayabusa," Michae began, "He never had any children to pass his style on to. I was six when he took me on as his student. My training lasted for 10 years. He taught me everything he knew. Six years ago, Master Ryu died of massive heart failure: A long term result of a battle he had with a greater fiend named Doku. He passed the Dragon swrod on to me, along with the Dragon's eye jewel that goes with the sword."

"And the wolf summon?" inquired Kakashi.

"I am not of master Ryu's lineage, so I was not allowed to sign the dragon summon contract. I signed a pact with the clan of wolves. Timber has been traveling with me ever since. The dragon summon contract died with Master Ryu."

"That explains a lot," Hiashi Hyuuga remarks.

"Might I ask a question?" Michael begins, "Yesterday I helped a few genin with their taijutsu. Who is responsible for training these three: Udon Kanzaki, Moegi Hashino, and Konohamaru Sarutobi? He clearly isn't doing that good of a job."

"Ebisu," Gai commented, "he never did much to train those kids.

"If you'll allow me," Michae says, "from what I've seen here over the past couple of days, I've come to the conclusion that I would like to join your village, and train those three kids. I see a lot of untapped potential that is being wasted by Ebisu's training."

"I'll have to give that request some thought," Tsunade replied, "You could be a great help to our village. Tell me, do you plan on rebuilding the Hayabusa clan?"

"No, Lady Hokage. I am not of the Dragon lineage, so I cannot. I can pass on the jutsu and medicines that mater Ryu taught me, but I cannot rebuild the Hayabusa clan."

"Then give me some time to think on this matter," the Hokage informed Michae, "meanwhile, get to know the other shinobi here, and carry on helping where you can. Thank you for your answers, and for everything you've done already."

"Lady Hokage," Michae said, "It's what I do." He then walked out and back to the village.

"What do you all think?" Tsunade asks of the people around her

"I think we should allow it," Hiashi tells her, "He may not be a Hayabusa by blood, but he was trained by one."

"I agree," Kakashi adds, "After Pain's attack, we need all the help we can get. And he did offer to train the Third's grandson. We all saw how severely lacking that team is from training with Ebisu.

"Gai?"

"I want to test him out first," Gai comments, "I've read a lot about Hayabusa taijutsu, and would love to see if he's as good as we think he may be."

"Good idea," Kurenai Yuuhi said, surprised it came from Gai, "It'll allow us to see just where we should place him."

"Ok, in three days time, Michae will face Gai at the coliseum," Tsunade declared, "Have ANBU let him know."

Author's Note: As you can see, I put the events of the DoA/Ninja Gaiden plotlines decades into the past. I'm hoping you'll continue to enjoy this fic, read and review. Remember, good reviews = more chapters. Flames = one very miffed writer. Constructive criticism, though = better chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Days

**Chapter 3: Training Days**

Michae had just learned that he would be facing Might Guy in three days. He had heard rumors of Guy's reputation as a taijutsu master, and was actually looking forward to the challenge. He walked up to the ramen stand, hungry and tired from the day's events. He then noticed a young man with blonde hair already sitting there.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked the young man, who turned around, revealing a Leaf headband, "You're a shinobi."

"Yeah," the blonde man answered, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki," Michae said, thinking, "The guy who beat Pain. I started hearing about you when I got into town. You're building quite the reputation."

"Kakashi-sensei told me about you," Naruto says, "He said you're facing Guy-sensei in a few days."

"Three days," the new shinobi replied, "I'm looking forward to it."

"If you want to know how to fight Guy," Naruto tells Michae, "Try training with Rock Lee. He's Guy's student and they have the same fighting style."

"Thanks, I'll do that," Michae answers, "Tell me something. I noticed some chakra scoring on the ground when I got into town. What kind of jutsu was Pain using?"

"Shinra Tensei."

"We thought so," Timber said, walking up to the two, and surprising Naruto.

"A summon?" the young blonde asks

"Yeah," Michae responds, "But he never returns home. He's travelled with me since I started my journey. Timber's been one of the only friends I've had since I left Master Ryu's."

"How far have you travelled?" asked a female voice coming up behind them.

"All over the elemental nations," the dragon ninja replied, as the pink haired girl from the hospital joined them, "I remember you."

"From the hospital," she replied, "I'm Sakura Haruno. Thank you for saving Lady Tsunade."

"As I told her, it's what I do."

"Wait a minute," Naruto says, "he's the one that saved Granny Tsunade?"

Michae finished his meal and paid the owner. "Yeah," he answered, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get some rest. Tomorrow I start training to fight Guy." That said, Michae and Timber walked away from Ichirakus and found his way to the inn he had been helping rebuild. He put the Dragon Sword inthe corner by his cot, lay down, and foind himself asleep in a matter of moments.

"Leaf Hurricane!" exclaimed Rock Lee, performing the spinning kick, which Michae ducked and sent a roundhouse kick back at his opponent, sending him flying off to the right. Lee stoood up and bowed to Michae. "You are a worthy opponent," he said, "You should provide a great challenge to Guy-Sensei."

"You're not too bad yourself," Michae responds, "You should make jonin in time." He bowed to Lee. "Thanks for the training match."

"Thank you," lee replied, "I learned a few new techniques in our fight. The Hayabusa style is quite versatile."

"As is yours," the dragon ninja said, "Just quit dropping your left on your jabs. It leaves you open to the counter."

"We thought we might find you here," comes a voice from behind Lee. Michae notices a young man with long hair and white eyes walking up with a girl in a chinese styled outfit with brown hair up in buns.

"Tenten, Neji," Lee said, "Have you met Michae yet?"

"I haven't had the honor," Neji Hyuga answers, extending his hand to Michae, "It's a pleasure to meet the last student of the Hayabusa style."

Michae shakes Neji's hand. "And it's an honor to meet the Hyuga clan's latest prodigy," he replied, "Maybe we'll get to work together soon."

"Never know," Neji responds, "We watched your match with Lee, and are looking forward to seeing your match with Guy-sensei."

"Can I see the sword?" Tenten asks, "I read about the Dragon Sword when I was younger, and never thought I'd get to see it."

Michae drew the sword from its scabbard and handed it to Tenten. The young weapons mistress examined it with awe, then said, "Where's the Dragon's Eye?"

"I keep it on a chain around my neck," Michae replied, "I only use it when facing a really powerful opponent."

"Oh," she thinks out loud, "Have you had to use it before?"

"Once," Michae tells her, "A town in Iron country had unearthed a greater demon."

"I remember that," Timber said, "You barely survived that fight."

"Hey," the dragon ninja retorted, "That demon was really tough."

"The question remains, though,"comes a female voice from the woods around them, "Did you have to face it alone?" This causes Neji to activate his Byakugan.

"Don't bother," Michae says, "You'll never find her. Come out, Akane." A kunoichi in a purple outfit with long auburn hair streaked with lavendar appeared by Michae. "Does Hayate know you're here?"

"I don't think he cares," Akane replied, "He ordered the Hajin branch purged days ago."

"And your mother?"

"The first one he had killed," the young kunoichi answered, "He's starting to get paranoid. Ever since we heard that the Tenjin clan wasn't allowed in the land of Iron."

"That happened twenty years ago, and even Master Ryu knew of it," Michae thinks out loud, "We'll talk about that later, though. Akane Hajin, This is Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga." Akane bowed to the three Leaf Shinobi.

"She's a friend of yours?" Tenten inquires.

"Friend and ally" Michae answers, "In a few of my toughest fights, Akane's been one of my best allies."

"You still didn't answer my question," Akane reminded her friend.

"I needed you and Timber to evacuate the civilians, including Lord Shiro and Lady Kasumi, your aunt and uncle, may I remind you."

"Akane," Neji says, "You mentioned the Tenjin clan. Are you from that clan?"

"I'm the only survivor of the Hajin branch family," Akane replies, "The clan was split up between the Tenjin, the main branch, and the Hajin branch. Hayate, head of the Tenjin clan has been getting more and more paranoid for years. Especially with my closeness to the last student of the Hayabusa, and my mother's closeness to Michae's master. Fearing a coup by the Hajin branch, supported by the Hayabusa, he had the Hajin branch purged." All around could hear Akane's voice start to crack.

"As of now, Akane," Michae tells her, "you don't have to worry. I'll handle Hayate when the time comes. If he wants to get to you, he goes through me." Akane just nodded.

"You do know you're being watched, right?" the kunoichi asked of her friend.

"Lady Tsunade has ANBU watching Michae until he faces Guy-sensei," Lee informs Akane, "After that, he will be a part of the Leaf Village."

"Guy," Akane asks, "You mean Might Guy?"

"That's him," Neji answers.

"This should be interesting," Akane comments, "very interesting."

Over the next few days, Michae and Akane spend their time trainingw ith Lee, Neji and Tenten, as well as Naruto and Sakura.

"Sounds like he'll be well prepared," Tsunade said, "This should be the match of the year." A smile comes to her face.

A/N: As always. Constructive reviews = better chapters, flames = one miffed writer, more reviews = more chapters. Thanks and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Match of the Century

Chapter 4: Match of the Century.

The day of the big match had finally arrived, and the whole village was a buzz with anticipation. Various jonin, civilians, and clan nobles were excitedly making bets. Even the Daimyo of the Land of Fire was in attendance, and had made a sizable bet of his own.

"Pretty big crowd," Timber tells Michae, "Looks like the whole village is here for this fight."

"After everything that's happened," the dragon ninja thinks out loud, "the village could use something to raise their spirits."

"True," Akane commented, "Sakura told me of Pain's attack."

"Then I'll have to give them a good show," Michae says, smiling.

Up in the stands, the Leaf Shinobi were all gathered in one area, and the match was the main topic of discussion.

"Finally," Naruto said, "This is going to be GREAT!"

"I agree," Lee responds, "Michae and Guy-sensei are going to give us a most excellent match."

"Guy's going to kick his ass," Kiba Inuzuka commented, "According to the rules, weapons are out. Michae can't use his sword."

"He doesn't need it," Neji informs his comrade, "Lee and I have trained with Michae."

"So have I," Naruto added, "Michae's really good. He should be able to go toe to toe with Guy."

"Then it sounds like Guy's probably bitten off more than he can chew," Kakashi interjects, "Either way, I'll be interested in seeing how this fight turns out."

"Where's Akane?" Sakura asks, "I would think that she'd be here for this."

"She's in the tunnel with Michae," tenten answered, "She'll come up here later."

"Who's Akane?" Ino Yamanaka inquires.

"Michae's friend," Sakura explains, then goes on to explain Akane's situation as best as she can, "She'll probably have Timber with her when she comes up."

""You mean the wolf," Kiba says, "he was very useful when we were still rescuing villagers from the rubble. He and Akamaru stayed busy sniffing out survivors, and bodies."

"What's Akane like?" Choji Akamichi asks.

"She's nice," Naruto answers, "We've had a chance to spend some time with her, and with all she's had to deal with, she's just a good person, and a very talented ninja."

Back in the tunnel, Guy had finally arrived. He and Michae exchanged handshakes before Guy finally said, "I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Wouldn't ask you too," Michae responds, "Just so you know, I will be kicking your ass today."

This got a laugh from Guy. "You can try, kid," he chuckled, "Let's give these people a youthful match."

Michae leans in and whispers to Akane, "If he says 'youth' one more time, I'm going to take those garish leg warmers and strangle him with them." Akane just giggleda t the comment. Michae then hands the Dragon Sword to his friend. "You two head on up to the stands," he tells them. Akane hugs Michae and then walks up to the shinobi section of the stands, Timber following.

"Ready to go?" Guy inquires.

"You know it." Michae answers.

Up in the Hokage's skybox, Tsunade was entertaining the Daimyo. "This promises to be the match of the year, Tsunade," the Daimyo said, "Where did you ever find someone schooled in the Hayabusa style?"

"He arrived in the village a little more than a week ago," Tsunade answered, "He saved me from extreme chakra depletion, helped rebuild the merchant district, instructed several genin in taijutsu, and his wolf companion helped in search and rescue/recovery efforts."

"So you thank him by having him fight the Green brute, Might Guy," the Daimyo thinks out loud, "That's what I call gratitude."

"He requested to join the village," the hokage explains, "This match is to test him, to see if he's as good as we all think that he is, knowing the reputation of the Hayabusa name."

"Good idea, plus itt will do wonders to raise morale among the villagers. Look, here they come."

Michae and Guy walked out to the center of the arena, and stood facing each other. Standing between them was Genma, the same man who refereed the Chunin exams.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tsunade announces, "This placement test match between Might Guy, and Michae of the Hayabusa style will continue until one combatant is unable to. Ninjutsu are allowed, but weapons are not. Killing your opponent will not be permitted. Is that understood combatants?" Both nod

"Then you may begin," Genma tells the two, then jumps out of the way.

Both combatants jump backwards putting some space between each other, before taking their taijutsu stances. Michae remembered his training with Lee and took a defensive posture, awaiting Guy to make the first move.

Guy started ooff, racing toward Michae, attempting to hit the Dragon Ninja with a crippling clothesline. Michae ducked under the move and gave Guy a swift kick in the pants. Guy spun around and eyed Michae while Laughter erupted from the stands.

"You didn't honestly think that would work, did you?" Michae asked, "I'm a ninja, not a professional wrestler."

Guy closed the gap between them quickly and engaged Michae in hand to hand combat. He throws a series of deadly punches and kicks at the younger shinobi, which Michae blocks, but not without some effect.

"Even blocking his attacks is enough to break bones," Michae thinks as he ducks and dodges the attacks sent at him, analyzing Guy's moves. He finally finds an opening and delivers a swift knee shot to Guy's gut, and follows that up with a punishing uppercut shot that sends Guy flying. "This is my chance," Michae tells himself as he leaps up toward Guy, grabbing the spandex-clad jonin. He then goes into a rapidly spinning dive.

"Is that the Lotus?" Lee says from the stands.

"No," Akane explains, "That technique is called the Izuna drop. It is similar to your Lotus, but it does not open one of the 8 spirit gates."

The two shinobi hit the ground hard enough to leave a crater. When Michae stood up from the attack, he saw Guy nowhere to be found. He looked around thinking, "He probably used a substitution jutsu at the last second."

Guy grabbed Michae in a bearhug and then tried the actual Lotus. "I have to get free," Michae says, making handsigns at his waist, "_**FIRE STYLE, FIRE WHEEL JUTSU!**_" Three perfect fireballs appeared around the dragon ninja, burning Guy and forcing him to let go. Michae kicks off from Guy and lands on his feet, skidding backwards to a stop.

"That's definately a Hayabusa jutsu," Kakashi says, astonished, "the Fire wheel jutsu has been one of the Hayabusa clan's signature moves for centuries." He had long ago uncovered his sharingan.

Guy stood and started running toward Michae. "He can counter my taijutsu," Michae thinks, "But can he stand up to my ninjutsu?" He dodges another series of Guy's furious strikes before catching the Jonin's arm and shoving him away. He then goes through another series of hand signs. "_**ICE STYLE, ICE STORM JUTSU!**_"

"NO WAY!" Kakashi exclaimed, "That's another Hayabusa jutsu. He's the genuine article. He knows the Hayabusa style." The Copy ninja watched as Guy was enveloped in a solid block of ice.

"Guy is frozen solid and cannot continue," Genma announces, "The winner is Michae of the Hayabusa Style. Now, would someone get him out of that ice cube?"

"I will," Michae says, again with the hand signs, "_**FIRE STYLE, INFERNO JUTSU!**_" Michae shot a searing blast of fire at Guy's frozen prison, melting the ice. He then reaches in the pouch at his belt and produces a small vial of spirit elixir, downing it to replenish his chakra. The Dragon Ninja then walks over and extends a hand to Guy, helping the Taijutsu master up.

"That was a most youthful match," Guy says, giving Michae a thumbs up, "I enjoyied it."

"Likewise, Guy," Michae responds, "I'm looking forward to working with you."

Akane and Timber jumped out of the stands and ran to their friend, joined later bu the other Leaf Shinobi. Michae placed the Dragon Sword back on his back, and recieved a hug from Akane. He then recieved handshakes and high fives from the other Ninja."

"Looks like the village has another powerful shinobi," Tsunade commented to the Daimyo from her private box, "and the Third's grandson will have a new Jonin sensei." She then stood up and announced, "Michae, you fought hard and honorably. You will be given the rank of Jonin, and assigned your requested genin team. Meet them and me in my office tomorrow morning at 7 am."

Michae nodded, bowing to Tsunade before rejoining the other shinobi.

A/N: The "just so you know, I will be kicking your ass today" comment is an homage to one of my favorite actors, Nicolas Cage. It's a line from one of his earlier movies, "Fire Birds", which also starred another of my favorite actors, Tommy Lee Jones.

As always, constructive reviews = better chapters. More reviews = more chapters. Flames = one miffed writer.


	5. Author's Note OC's & upcoming cameos

Author's Note:

I figured I'd post this just so you'll get a good idea of who the 3 major OC's are, and of the cameos coming in the coming chapters.

OC's:

1: Michae - Student of Master Ryu Hayabusa. He learned from the last of the Hayabusa clan, but was unable to take on the dragon summoning contract (as explained in chapter 2). He carries the Dragon Sword, and the Dragon's eye jewel to go along with it, and is a master of several weapons, including swords, staves, archery, nunchaku.

2: Timber - A wolf summon that has travelled with Michae for many years, and has been more than just an ally to him, but a friend.

3: Akane Hajin - Last survivor the Hajin branch of the Tenjin clan (what I call the Mugen Tenshin from DoA, since it's split between the tenjin and hajin sects.) Daughter of Ayane Hajin (father unknown, assumed a member of the Tenjin branch, but not really going to be explained due to the fact that I really don't feel like going THAT deep into Ayane's life after DOA4)

Cameos:

1: Lady Kasumi of the Land of Iron: Former Kunoichi of the Tenjin sect of the Tenjin clan. Became a missing nin from her clan after leaving to avenge an attack on her brother. Has had a death sentence proclaimed on her by her own brother, and stayed on the run for many years before settling down in the Land of Iron, and marrying the son of the Daimyo, Shiro. When her husband claimed the throne following his father's death, of natural causes, Kasumi became the first lady of the Land of Iron. She has a strong relationship with Michae and Akane, due to Michae's master, and Akane's mother.

2: Hayate Tenjin: Head of the Tenjin clan. He was injured gravely in an attack by a rogue ninja from his own clan when he was a teenager. This caused his sister to leave to avenge this attack, but he recovered, almost miraculously. Over the years, with Ayane working closely with Ryu Hayabusa, and then Akane with Michae, Hayate began to fear a coup by the Hajin branch with support from the Hayabusa. He had the Hajin branch purged by his own Tenjin branch ninja. It is thought that his miraculous recovery from the attack on him years ago was due to a shard of the Dark Dragon Blade. Is that the case? That will be revealed soon.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Team, A New Mission

Chapter 5: A new Team, a new mission

Michae, Akane and Timber had gotten to Tsunade's office at 7am as ordered. The Hokage sat behind her desk, her fingers interlaced in front of her face.

"You did well in your match with Guy," Tsunade told the dragon ninja, "Your team will be here within the hour. Akane, Michae speaks highly of your skills, as do Sakura and Tenten. You will be given the rank of chunin and have the option of accompanying Michae on his missions. He told me of your situation with the Tenjin clan."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," Akane answered.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune interjected, "Konohamaru and his team are here."

"Send them in, Shizune."

The three genin walked in, followed by Ebisu. Michae noticed the jonin and just scowled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ebisu asks

"You're in no position to ask questions," Tsunade retorted, "Not after I read the after-action reports from your team's last mission. Their skills are seriously lacking, and it's a direct result of your training."

"I think Konohamaru learned more from Naruto than he did from you," said Akane, remembering what she had heard around the village over the past two weeks.

"Michae will take over as their jonin sensei, as he has requested the post. You are removed from your duty as an instructor," the hokage informed Ebisu, "Meet your replacement."

Michae turned to the Konohamaru corp. "Meet Me, Akane and Timber at the hokage monument in one hour," he tells them, "We're going to have a bit of a team meeting before we get started on your training." The three genin walk out, and Michae turns his attention to Ebisu. "There's no telling how far back you set them," he says, venom dripping from his voice, "If there's one thing I hate, it's wasted potential. Maybe now, there's a chance to set that right." He then turned to leave, followed by Akane and Timber

"What do you think our new sensei is like?" Moegi asks, "We know some from when he worked with us before."

"And from his fight with Guy," Konohamaru added, "he should be able to teach us a lot."

"Who was that girl with him?" Udon inquired.

"We'll find out soon enough," the young Sarutobi responded, "Here they come."

"Good," Michae said, "You're all here. I hope you're ready to owrk, because as of now, I intend to set right Ebisu's mistakes."

"How so, Sensei?" Udon asks

"We read your files last night," Akane explains, "You all have certain things you're strongest at. We intend to make you masters of those disciplines. We're also going to work to reinforce those areas where you're weakest. Moegi, You will work with me. With my experience, I have so much that I can teach you."

"Konohamaru, Udon," Timber says, "You two will work with Michae. He'll work with you on your taijutsu and ninjutsu. From time to time, though, you will also work with Akane and Moegi on genjutsu."

"After that, comes weapons training," Michae continues, "Konohamaru, I'm going to train you with a bo staff. From what I know of the Sarutobi clan, that particular weapon seems to suit you best. Udon, you'll learn how to use ranged weapons. I'll find a senbon launcher, and a bow for you to work with. Also, both of you will learn sword technique, too."

"When I need to use weapons," Akane tells Moegi, "I use two kodachi. That's the style I'll instruct you on. Also, you'll learn one of my personal ninjutsu, the chakra cannon, and you'll learn my own taijutsu style, which my family developed just for our branch kunoichi."

"Ready to get started?" Michae asks their young charges. The three genin enthusiastically nod. "Very good. Let's go to training ground 3."

The team got to the training ground and started working. Michae and Akane spend the entire day working with their genin charges on their taijutsu stances, as well as the basics of elemental manipulation. The fact that Konohamaru had learned the Rasengan from Naruto was a big help, as he had been working with his two friends on their chakra control, using the exercises he had used to learn the powerful jutsu. The three instructors watched as their students sparred in a 3 way match.

"They still need a lot of work," Timber comments.

"That's why we're here," Michae tells his wolf friend, "They have the potential, but Ebisu set them back quite a bit. We're going to set that right."

"Konohamaru has a ton of endurance, but his technique is still too raw," Akane noted, "Moegi's got excellent chakra control, but hardly any stamina."

"And Udon seems to be having trouble with allergies, too," the dragon ninja thinks out loud, "Master Ryu taught me how to make an herbal allergy medicine. I'll teach him how to make it, and use it."

"At least we know where to start," Timber interjects, "Judging from what I'm seeing, it'll be at least a month before they're really mission ready."

"Ok, team," Akane announced, "That's it for the day. Be back here at 7am tomorrow for more work."

"That scarf is going to end up choking him," Michae noted, "Konohamaru, when you come tomorrow, lose the scarf. It could get you killed in the long run."

When the kids were finally gone, Michae, Akane and Timber walked the streets of the village. Suddenly, a kunai was launched and landed right in front of Michae. "Isn't that your calling card?" he asks of Akane, picking up the kunai and pulling a message from it.

"That's a Hajin branch code," Akane informed her friend, "Let me see." She reads the message. "This isn't good," she says, "It's from Aunt Kasumi. She says that Hayate is close to mobilizing his forces toward the Land of Iron. She said that Uncle Shiro has sent a message to Lady Tsunade, but she is also asking for our help."

"There's no way our genin are mission ready," Timber comments, "But, if we assemble a team of chunin and jonin to take on the Tenjin clan, the genin can help with the evacuations and protect Shiro and Kasumi."

"Kasumi's Hayate's sister," Michae reminds the wolf, "She's a skilled ninja in her own respect. But you have a point. Let's go see Tsunade."

Tsunade had already called for a meeting of the jonin coucil when Michae and company arrived. "Finally," the Hokage said, "What do you know about this missive from Lord Shiro of the Land of Iron?"

Akane handed Tsunade the message she and Michae received. "That's from Lady Kasumi, Lord Shiro's wife. It's written in Hajin Branch code.""

"Lady Kasumi's a ninja?" Kakashi inquires.

"She was a kunoichi of the main Tenjin branch," Michae explains, "And she's Hayate, the clan head's, sister. From what Master Ryu told me, Kasumi left their clan's village to avenge an attack on her brother when they were both teenagers. He somehow recovered, miraculously, took over the clan, and pronounced a death sentence on his sister. She was on the run for years, untils he came upon Lord Shiro, who was under attack by a group of bandits. Some of them had ninja training. She helped fight them off, then finally met Shiro. He was next in line for the throne of the Land of Iron, at the time. They married and the Daimyo proclaimed that the Tenjin clan wasn't welcome in the Land of Iron."

"The only reason they let mein was because I was helping Michae," Akane continued, "When a mining town unearthed a greater demon, Kasumi sent a message to Michae, and to me, for help. "

"We've had an agreement with Kasumi since I was training with Master Ryu," Michae concludes, "When I came here, I passed through Iron and spoke to Shiro and Kasumi. She mentioned her fear that Hayate would mobilize his clan to attack. Their ninja forces aren't as strong as the Leaf's. A Tenjin clan jonin is about the strength of a high Leaf chunin. Iron's forces can't go against them, but we can."

"What of your genin?" the Hokage asks.

"They can be useful too," Timber responds, "They can coordinate with the iron shinobi to evacuate the civilians, as well as protect Shiro and Kasumi."

"What of Hayate?" Shikaku Nara asks.

"I'll deal with him," Michae answers, "I've had my suspicions that Hayate's been empowered by a fragment of the Dark Dragon Blade, which would explain his strength level at his age."

"Who would you take with you?" this from Shizune.

"Kakashi, Guy and his team, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka, Akane, Timber, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi, along with my Genin team."

"Impressive team," interjected Kurenai.

"You can leave day after tomorrow," Tsunade tells the jonin, "We'll assemble the team at 10 tomorrow to begin preparations, and for a full briefing. The Land of Iron, from here is a two day trip. From the maps I've seen, it should take the Tenjin clan two weeks to get there. You'll have that time to prepare the city's defenses, and ready your team for the coming battle."

"Understood, Lady Hokage," Michae replies, "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

"Is it ever?" Akane responds, "I guess we'll find out if you're right about Hayate."

Remember, Constuctive reviews = better chapters. Flames = one miffed writer. More reviews = more chapters.


	7. Announcement: Poll

**Announcement**

While I work on the chapters in the Tenjin clan arc, I've got a bit of a dilemma.

I've been reading chapter after chapter of the manga and have really started to come to a conclusion regarding one plan I had. I wanted to be able to redeem Sasuke, but now, I just want to kill off the red-eyed sonofabitch.

Since "Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves" takes place after the Pain arc, Sasuke's already killed Itachi. I'm debating 3 options, my original idea, and 2 others. The poll is up on my profile, but I'll just give you them here, too.

Option 1: Michae gives Sasuke a Dragon Sword enema and that's the end of the red-eyed sonofabitch

Option 2: Naruto vs. Sasuke in the great ninja war (which I'm really leaning toward)

Option 3: Sasuke spies on Madara for Konoha. (Not my choice now, but my original idea.)

Vote on the poll, and I'll keep working on the Tenjin arc. It should only last 2 or 3 chapters, then it'll be on to another story, closer to the actual naruto-verse storyline, but still far enough away from canon.

anyway, that's it,for now. Chapter 6 should be up as soon as I have time to get it typed up. Work has been a merf lately.

mblackhawk


	8. Chapter 6: Ironclad Alliance

**Chapter 6: S-Ranked Mission and Ironclad Alliance**

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon met with their senseis at their usual training ground the next morning, and to say the least, when they heard about the mission, thier jaws dropped (which is an understatement. If it weren't for the ground, their jaws would have dropped all the way to China).

"You mean we're being sent on an S-Ranked mission?" the young Sarutobi asks, "We're just genin."

"It's all part of the plan," Michae explains, "You three will work with the shinobi of Iron to take care of the evacuations, while the jonin and chunin on the team will take on the Tenjin clan."

"We'd actually like to take a month to get you three mission ready," Timber continues, "But we don't have that luxury anymore. This isn't just an order from Lady Tsunade, but also a request from Lady Kasumi of Iron, a close, personal friend." The wolf left out the fact that she's also Akane's aunt.

"In the two weeks leading up to the battle," Akane concludes, "We'll continue your training, and you'll also have to learn the evacuation routes, and shelter locations. Learn them well, and memorize your surroundings. You can use that information to your advantage." She then produces two wooden short swords, and hands them to Moegi. "As for your weapon training," she tells the genin kunoichi, "These are for you. I'll be teaching you more about the twin kodachi style during our training sessions."

Michae produces a senbon launcher, bow, bo staff, and two shinai. "Konohamaru, Udon, these are for you," he says, "I'll be working with you two on techniques for these weapons. Also, during your training, I'll teach you a couple of jutsu. You'll both learn the Fire Wheel Jutsu, and the Inferno jutsu."

"My affinity isn't fire," Udon says.

"Mine isn't either," Konohamaru adds.

"It doesn't need to be," Michae explains, "These are Hayabusa style jutsus. My actuall affinity is lightning, but I can use all the Hayabusa style jutsu as easily as I can any lightning jutsu. You will learn just like I did. Now, we need to go to Tsunade's office. It's almost time for the briefing."

When Michae and team arrive at Tsunade's office with the rest of the shinobi on the mission, Naruto was the first to spot the three genin. Konohamaru had a nervous look on his face as he looked over at the blonde sage. Naruto just gave the Sarutobi genin a confident look as Tsunade finally spoke up.

"We have an urgent request from Lord Shiro and Lady Kasumi from the Land of Iron," the Hokage informed the group, "In just under two weeks, they will fall under attack by the Tenjin clan. They have requested our help. That's why you have been called. Michae and Akane have close relations with the royal family, so Michae will be in overall command of our forces being sent. Michae, explain the situation."

"Hayate," Michae begins, "Leader of the Tenjin clan, has been getting more and more paranoid, and suspicious over the years. He pronounced a death sentence on his own sister, had an entire branch of the family purged, and is now mobilizing his forces on the Land of Iron, where his sister, Kasumi, is married to the current Daimyo. His forces are most likely on the level of a high chunin, low jonin from the Leaf, but Iron's forces aren't of the level to face them, since they're still rebuilding from the greater demon that they unearthed last year. Kasumi has been a friend of the Hayabusa for many years, and has contacted not only Tsunade, but Akane and me, to help."

"What's your plan?" Shikamaru asks.

"Crush the head of the snake," the dragon ninja explains, "While you all keep the Tenjin shinobi busy, I'll face Hayate. Konohamaru and his team of genin will work with Iron's current shinobi forces to evacuate the civilians, and the royal family. They will stay close by to protect Shiro and Kasumi after the evacuations are finished."

"Why do you need to face Hayate?" this from Kakashi.

Akane answers. "We have had suspicions that Hayate's been empowered by a fragment of the Dark Dragon Blade," she informs the group, "If that is the case, then the only thing that will kill him is the True Dragon Sword. It's also one of the only logical explanations for his near miraculous recovery from an attack that should have killed him over forty years ago, his paranoia, and his strength level at his current age."

"While Tsunade has put me in overall command," Michae continues, "Shikamaru, I'm putting you in tactical command. Your intellect will help us build up Iron's defenses, and greatly assist us in our deployment for battle. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, you three will act as our primary scouts, along with Timber, and the clan of wolves."

"During the lead up," Timber concludes, "We are going to continue to further our genin's training, and make sure they're ready for the battle. Naruto, we have you to thank for teaching Konohamaru the Rasengan. It helped his chakra control greatly, and we're counting on that when we teach him and Udon the Fire Wheel and Inferno jutsus. Also, we're counting on you and the clan of toads to assist in the battle with the Tenjin."

"You got it," Naruto replies.

"Ok," Tsunade says, concluding the briefing, "Go, and prepare. Bring enough provisions for two weeks. You'll need it. Good luck, and dismissed." After that, all the shinobi dispersed. Michae was walking out with Kakashi, Akane, Timber and Gai.

"Do you have an overall plan of attack?" the silver haired jonin asked of his compatriot.

"Kill Hayate, protect Kasumi and Shiro, suffer as few casualties as possible," Michae explains, "The rest, we play it by ear until we know about their formations. All we can do is fortify Iron's defenses, and then take the battle to them when the time comes. Be ready. We leave at dawn. Also, Kakashi, don't be late. If you are, we'll leave without you." He, Akane and Timber then headed to their new residence, to prepare for the mission.

The three started getting their gear sealed away into scrolls. "This is not going to be pretty," Michae thinks to himself, "If Hayate does have a shard of the Dark Dragon, then he'll get more powerful with the more deaths caused by his forces. The Tenjin were involved in the last great shinobi war, so he's probably stonger than most shinobi by now. " A slightly nervous look comes to his face.

"Is something wrong?" Akane asks, drawing him out of his inflective mood, "You look like you're about to march to your death."

"Just thinking, that's all," he answers, "According to Ryu, the Tenjin participated in the last ninja war, and that would only add to Hayate's power, if he does have a shard. "

"Worried?"

"Somewhat, but nothing I can't fight through. You?"

"Only for Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Shiro. Michae, I think we're out of several things we'll need."

Michae turned away from his arsenal of weapons. "Like what?"

"We need some more kunai, explosive tags, and shuriken," she tells him, "Also, why don't we go out to eat before we leave out in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Michae says, putting his best staff, known as the Lunar staff, in the scroll, along with a pair of bladed nunchaku, also known as the Vigoorian Flails, "ready when you are. How about you, Timber?"

The wolf just looks up from his place in front of hte bed. "No, I'm ok," he says, "You two go on."

The pair walk down the streets of the village, making their way to a restaurant. On their way, Akane spots Hinata, looking like she has something on her mind. "Michae, I'll catch up in a few minutes," she tells her friend, "Go ahead and get our supplies, and meet me at the barbecue place." Akane had met Hinata during the few days after she had arrived. She had come to respect the quiet beauty's inner strength and compassion.

"Ok," Michae answers, "I'll see you there." He then walks off toward the weapons shop.

Akane then walks up behind Hinata. "A ryo for your thoughts," she inquires, making Hinata jump in surprise.

"Akane-san," the pale-eyed heiress answered, breathing a sigh of relief, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You looked pre-occupied," Akane observes, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Hinata answers, "I had told Naruto-kun that I loved him during the fight with Pain, and he hasn't said anything to me since."

"Maybe, like all of us," Akane interjects, "He's been occupied with the reconstruction. These are pretty busy and stressful times."

"Maybe you're right," the Hyuga heiress thinks out loud, "even I haven't had a chance to catch my breath since then."

"You're both on the mission, and there's time between our arrival and the attack," the Hajin survivor tells Hinata, "Maybe in this time, you'll get to find out where you stand."

This bit of encouragement made Hinata smile. "Thank you, Akane-san," she says.

"Anytime."

Elsewhere, Michae had made it to the weapons shop and picked up all the supplies that he and Akane needed for the mission, and stored them in his scroll. Walking out, he ran into Naruto, almost literally, as the blonde sage was in a major rush.

"Woah, Naruto, slow down," Michae tells his new friend. He and Naruto had connected as friends during their training sessions before the fight with Gai. "What's the rush?"

"Just finished training," Naruto answered, almost out of breath, "Wanted to get to Ichiraku before they closed."

"_Him and Ramen_," the last Hayabusa student thought, then looked at his watch. "You've got time," he informed Naruto, then noticed something else, "Is something else on your mind?"

"Something that happened during the fight with Pain," Naruto replied, "I was pinned down by chakra disrupting rods. I had begun to almost give up hope, when Hinata jumped in. She fought against Pain for a while, but really didn't stand a chance. She said she didn't mind dying to protect me...because she loves me. After that, it's all a blur, as the Nine-tails took over for a while."

"Naruto," Michae says to the young Toad Sage, "you and Hinata are both on the mission to Iron. I want you to give this a lot of thought, and maybe you'll realize how you feel about her." He had heard stories about Naruto's crush on Sakura, and about how she's still head over heels for the criminal Uchiha from various other shinobi around the village over the past few days.

"Thanks, Michae," the blonde tells Michae, "I will."

"_That kid is something else_," the dragon ninja thinks to himself, "_I hope things work out for him._" He then walks on toward the barbecue place, where he found a seat and waited for Akane. She arrived a few minutes after he did. Over the course of their meal, the two discussed a great number of things, from the mission, to their respective pasts, to their run-ins with Naruto and Hinata. After they finished, they walked home quietly, but their fingers were interlaced.

Later that night, Michae was up again, for the 5th time in the last two hours. He walked to a window and sat in the sill, looking at the moon. "_The more I think about it, the more I think there's more between me and Akane than just friendship,_" he thinks, "_After that fight in Iron last year, she never moved from my side when I was recovering. I know I'd lay down my life to keep her safe._" He looks over to Akane, who was sound asleep. "_She does look so peaceful right now._" His train of thought continued most of the night.

At dawn, the ninja party came together at the main gate. No one said a word as they were all signed out. They just headed right out of the village. Over the course of the two day trek, they used Kiba and Neji as advance scouts. Even the bandits thought twice about going after this big of a group of ninja, and they made good time to the gates of the Iron country capital.

They were met at the gate by Lady Kasumi. She was starting to show her age as her long auburn hair, which was tied back in a loose ponytail, had numerous streaks of gray. She wore a white and red kimono. Her samurai guards stood at her sides. She walked up to Akane first, hugging the girl. "I heard about Ayane," the daimyo's wife tells the kunoichi, "This time, though we'll stop Hayate. She will have justice."

"I know, Aunt Kasumi," Akane whispered, "Michae's going to fight him. If he's got a shard of the Dark Dragon, he'll get what he has coming to him."

Kakashi heard this exchange and his eyes went wide. "Aunt Kasumi?" he asks.

"Yes, Aunt," Kasumi tells the silver haired jonin, "Her mother was my half-sister. It's a long story that I really don't want to go into. Anyway, thank you all for coming. We're not through rebuilding our forces yet. Michae, if you need to upgrade your weapons, you'll find another friend in town. He arrived not long after you last left and set up shop."

"He's still alive?" Michae says, shocked, "How old is he now, over 120, and still going strong?"

"Who?" Tenten inquired

_******Evil Cliffhanger Jutsu!******_

_A/N: I know this chapter's been longer than the rest, but there was a lot to cover, before we get into the real MEAT of the Tenjin arc. Yes, there WILL be a Naru/Hina pairing, and I'm debating othe pairings. Ideas are appreciated. _

_Also, remember: Constructive reviews = better chapters. More reviews = more chapters. flames = one miffed writer._


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Old Friends, New training, and Making Up For Lost Time**

"Who" asked Tenten.

"You'll probably get a kick out of this," Michae says, "Come on. Kakashi, Shikamaru, you and the others can go over the city's defenses while we're gone. Akane, Timber, Tenten, you're with me."

The three shinobi and one wolf walk through the streets of the Iron capital city, guided by Kasumi and her samurai guards. They finally come across a shop with a sign that looks like it had been painted some 60-plus years ago. "This is the place," Kasumi tells her guests, "He should be just inside. Akane, I expect that your uncle and I will see you later?"

"We'll be along soon, Aunt Kasumi," Akane answers, turning toward the shop. She takes the door handle and pushes on the wooden door.

Walking in, all three shinobi notice an extremely aged man sitting on a stool behind the counter. He gives the leaf ninja a smile and says, "Michae, Akane. It's been too long. Still trying to save the world?"

"Master Muramasa," Timber calls out, "When Kasumi said you were here, I was surprised to see you still at it after all these years."

"Can't keep a man like me down," the elder weaponsmith tells the wolf, "too many shinobi and samurai to keep well equipped. Besides, after I found out about all that was happening in the ninja world these days, I couldn't retire."

Tenten was shocked to say the least. "This is **THE** legendary Master Muramasa?" the young kunoichi weapons mistress asks. She then looks around the shop at all the weapons that are hanging on the walls. She picks up a kusarigama off the rack and gets a feel for it. "These aren't just weapons," she comments, "They're practically a work of art."

"Who do you think did all the weapon upgrades for my weapons," Michae interjects, "Well, except for the Dragon Sword. That weapon is one of a kind. Muramasa's been a heaven-send for us, and my master over the years."

Michae then purcheased a new staff and two katanas for his students. Akane also got a pair of kodachi for Moegi. Tenten, on the other hand, didn't know where to start. She quickly purchased the Kusarigama, two katanas, a naginata, kanabo, and several dozen of Muramasa's incendiary kunai. After the weapons spree, the shinobi returned to their party. It wasn't long after they had arrived back with the other Leaf ninja, that a samurai walked up to them.

"Lord Shiro requests your presence," the samurai guardian tells the entire group. The ninja just follow and soon are in the audience chamber for the Daimyo.

"I see you brought friends," Shiro says to Akane, "It's good to see you again, Akane."

"It's always good to see you too, Uncle," Akane replies, "And yes, we brought reinforcements from the Leaf Village." She then introduces the Leaf contingent to the Daimyo. To say the least the group is still getting over the idea that the Royal family of this country are Akane's relatives. "We should be able to take care of the Tenjin clan," She explains, "We have several chunin and jonin to help with the fighting, and our team of genin will help with the civilian evacuations and your protection while we fight."

One advisor whispers something in the Daimyo's ear. "Is there one named Naruto among you?" he inquires

"That would be me," Naruto answers.

"We seem to have someone here that you may know," Shiro's advisor told the blonde sage, "Our patrols found him washed up on a river bank a little over a week ago. He is alive, but he's very weak at the moment. He kept asking what happened to 'Naruto and Nagato'?"

"Pervy Sage," Naruto thinks out loud, "He's alive?"

"Very much so," the advisor replies, "But as I said, our medics could only do so much. He's still rather weak at the moment."

_"Nagato must have brought him back with everyone else,"_ Naruto thought, then asked, "Can you take me to him?"

"I would be glad to." The advisor then took Naruto away while Shiro turned back to Michae and Akane.

"I will leave fighting the Tenjin to your party," he tells the dragon ninja, "You have never let us down in the past. Our samurai will work with your genin on making sure that the civilians are out of harm's way. What do you plan on doing with the battle itself?"

"Shikamaru Nara will coordinate our offensive against the Tenjin," Michae explains, "He will see to our deployments and formations. We plan on taking the battle to them once they get within five miles of the capital. Our scouts, two Hyugas and an Inuzuka, will tell us when they're within range, and then we will strike. I will face Hayate, while the others keep his forces at bay. As youcan see, we have a sage in the party, as well as several high ranking jonin and chunin. Sakura and Ino will act as our medics for this operation."

"Do you believe that any of our samurai will be helpful in this battle?"

"Honestly," Michae tells the Daimyo, "Not against the Tenjin ninja. Your samurai are powerful, but against a strike force of his shinobi, I wouldn't risk it. You are still in the process of rebuilding your forces, after all."

"Then I will leave it to you," Shiro advises Michae, "Good luck, Michae."

-with Naruto-

Naruto had been taken to a room on the other side of the royal castle. The young toad sage stood outside the door for a moment, the walked in to find Jiraiya lying in bed with no less than 2 iv lines in his arms. Emotion overcomes the boy as he rushes to his master's side.

"Good to see you too, brat," the elder sage says, smiling at his student, "What happened with Pain?"

"I defeated him," Naruto answers, "Also, Nagato's dead. He gave up his life to bring back those he killed. Konan went back to the Hidden Rain."

"So that's why I'm alive now," Jiraiya thinks out loud, "Anyway, how's the village?"

"Still rebuilding," the student replies, "We've come a long way, but there's still a way to go. Also, we have a new ally: the last student of the Hayabusa."

"A Hayabusa," the elder comments, "interesting. What else happened."

"Hinata confessed," the blonde jinchuriki tells Jiraiya, "Since then, I've had so much to think about it's given me no end of headaches. And, by the way, I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Sensei thought it best to protect you," Jiraiya explains, "Your dad had many enemies. If they found out he had a son, they would go berserk trying to get at him, though you. I'll tell you more about your parents when we get back to the Leaf Village. Are you here to get me?"

"Actually, we're on a mission here. The royal family asked for help from us against the Tenjin clan."

"What do you plan on doing about Hinata's confession?"

"I've thought about it a lot since the end of the battle," Naruto comments, "I still have feelings for Sakura, but only like the abusive, somewhat older sister I never had...or wanted for that matter. I can see Hinata as someone I could spend my life with. She's beautiful, has always looked out for me, is sweet, and just an all around great girl."

"Then tell her," Jiraiya advises his young student, "You don't want to let her get away. Kami knows I've made that mistake before, and it'll haunt you to the end of your days, and beyond."

Naruto then hugged his old sensei, and walked out of the room. He had to find Hinata, and soon. But first. He bit down on his thumb and made a few handsigns. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" he exclaimed as a small toad appeared. He wrote a message on a scoll and handed it to the toad. "Take this to Granny Tsunade, and quick. She's going to want to know this." The toad them poofed out, and Naruto ran off to find Hinata.

-with Tsunade.-

Tsunade had just finished her daily round of paperwork when she suddenly found a toad sitting on her desk. "_That's one of Naruto's messenger toads_," she thinks as she takes the message, unfolds it and starts to read.

_Granny Tsunade,_

_When I found this out, I just had to get let you know. Jiraiya's alive. When Nagato revived everyone, somehow he also brought him back. We'll bring him back when we come back from the Land of Iron. He's still rather weak, but I'm hoping I can get Michae to give me some of that elixir he used to save you to help Pervy Sage._

_Later_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"_He's alive_," Tsunade thought as a tear came to her eyes, "_He's been in Iron since Pain's invasion_." Shizune walked in on this and wondered what was going through the Hokage's mind. She didn't have to wait for long, as Tsunade walked over, hugged her assistant, and said, "Jiraiya's alive. When everyone else was revived, that jutsu of Pain's brought him back too. Naruto found him in the Land of Iron."

-with Michae and company-

Michae stood in one of the many training facilities around the city, with Akane at his side, and Konohamaru and team going back over their lessons from the previous two days. He had taught the two boys several moves and stances for their weapons, and had begun working with them on the Fire wheel jutsu. Obviously, Konohamaru was ahead of the pack on the jutsu, thanks to his training with Naruto. He was already able to form the fireballs necessary for the fire wheel, but maintaining the jutsu for more than a minute was getting extremely difficult. Udon had asked for help in getting the basic gist of the jutsu, to which both Michae and Konohamaru had lent their help. Now, both boys were catching on to the jutsu and had started to concentrate on their weapons training. Udon took to the senbon launcher almost like a savant. He was already showing great promise with his aim. Konohamaru, likewise, was starting to get good with the bo staff. Michae was impressed by their natural affinity for these weapons. Sword training, on the other hand, was another case. They were eager to learn, of course, but the work on the sword was much more difficult for them than on their primary weapons.

Moegi had started learning from Akane, and had gotten the basics down on the chakra cannon jutsu. Her chakra control being what it was, she used little effort to summon the chakra for the attack, yet she still couldn't get it to launch more than a few meters. Weapons training, though, went easier, as Moegi really showed an affinity for the twin kodachi. It didn't hurt matters that Akane's style looked more like a dance of blades than an actual martial art.

All in all, the training was going well. He hoped they kept up this level of enthusiasm. They were going to need it.

-with Hinata-

Hinata was walking around the Iron capital, taking in all that she could, in an effort to learn more about the land. She soon found herself in a small park, watching some civilians with their children. She couldn't help but think what her own kids would be like in the future, and hoped they had blonde hair, whisker marks and the byakugan.

She had gotten so wrapped up in her daydream that she didn't hear footsteps running up behind her. "I found you," said a familiar male voice. She turned around only to see Naruto walk around the bench she was sitting on, and take a seat next to her.

"Naruto-kun?" she asks, "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" the blonde begins, "No. Not at all. I'd say something is very right. I've been thinking about your confession for days since the fight with Pain. When I thought you had been killed when the nine-tails went on a rampage, it broke my heart." To say the least, Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing, but Naruto continued. "After all that, I started to think about you, Sakura, and all that's happened since we became ninjas. Honestly, I now see Sakura as the somewhat abusive sister I never had..or wanted for that matter. Hinata-chan, with the way my life's gone, I don't think I know what love is, but with you, I'd sure like to find out."

"_If this is a genjutsu, let it never be released_," Hinata thought, then said, "Naruto-kun, I meant every word of it. I had always admired your courage, determination and strength. I don't know when it started, maybe during the chunin exams, maybe before, but you helped me find the strength inside me to keep going. Somewhere down the line, that admiration turned into love."

Naruto then did the one thing that Hinata had hoped she'd experience. He took her face between his hands lightly, and brought their lips together.

-with Michae and Akane-

Akane and Michae had just dismissed their genin to get some rest before training tomorrow with the samurai on the evacuation procedures and routes. They walked toward the royal palace again, this time for dinner with Shiro and Kasumi. It had gotten dark and the moon shone in through the window. Michae sat in the window sill as Akane walked over to him. He slid his arm around her waist and the two looked out.

"How long have we known each other?" Akane asks

"At least 10 years," Michae answers, "We first met when your mom came to Master Ryu's. You were 9 at the time, I think. I was 12. Do you remember the last time we were here together?"

"You had just finished recovering from facing that demon alone," Akane replies.

"You never left my side while I did recover. I never told you what that meant to me."

"Isn't that what friends do?"

"Are we just friends, or is there more to us than that?" Michae inquired, "We've been through a lot together over the years, Akane. Through it all, you've been one of the only constants in my life. I do have feelings for you. I guess I have for a long time, but I just never let myself realize it."

"I had wondered how you felt since we parted ways last year," Akane commented, "And I do have feelings for you too. I guess now we just have a chance to let those feelings show."

"Wonder what took us so long? We do have a lot of lost time to make up for." He then pulled her in close and kissed her.

Little did they know, but Kasumi was watching this exchange. "It's about time," the daimyo's wife thought.

A/N:_ I had to add that bit of fluff in. I had always planned on Naru/Hina and Michae/Akane. Somehow, those two scenes were the result of my current playlist. Curse you Kenny Rogers (just kidding. I've always been a fan of his music.)_

_Anyway, expect the Tenjin arc to conclude in the next couple of chapters, then comes a certain Konoha elder getting what he deserves. Watch for Chapter 8..coming soon to a near you._


	10. Chapter 8: Impending Danger

**Chapter 8: Impending Danger.**

The Leaf contingent to Iron had been in country for about 5 days. During this time, everyone stayed busy with maintaining the capital's security, and bolstering their defenses. Naruto still found time to spend with Hinata, and to see Jiraiya as he recouperated.

The elder toad sage lay in his bed, resting when a knock came at his door. "Come in," he said as Michae entered with Akane.

"Naruto's helping our scouting party today," the dragon ninja tells Jiraiya, "You must be the one that trained him. You did a great job. He's an impressive young man."

"He is his father's son," Jiraiya comments.

"We don't know who his parents are," Akane interjects, "It's really not our business. Can you believe he taught Konohamaru the rasengan?"

"Konohamaru? Sensei's grandson?"

"The same," Michae answers, "He's already making quite a name for himself. You must be proud."

"I am. You must be the Hayabusa that I've been hearing about."

"I'm not of the dragon lineage," Michae replies, "Master Ryu never had kids, so he took me in as a child and taught me his style of ninjutsu."

Jiraiya the looks over at Akane. "Hajin branch?" he inquires, "Very few people have your particular hair colors, especially the lavendar."

"Hayate had the Hajin branch purged," Akane responded, "I'm the only survivor."

"Naruto told us of your problem," Michae explains, "I've already told the medics here to give you an injection of my master's Elixir of Spiritual Life when they change your saline drip. That's the same treatment that I had given to Tsunade for chakra depletion. Also, I've advised them to put a sprinkling of the same medicinal herb that the elixir's made of into your food. You should be back up and about in a few days. Probably around the time we leave for the Leaf. You'll still need some physical therapy to get the strength back you lost, but Tsunade can take care of that. You'll be well enough to travel from what I'm giving you."

"You're trained in medical technique too?"

"Only the medicinal techniques of the Hayabusa clan," Michae tells the elder sage, "I was Master Ryu's only student, so he taught me everything, from his sword and taijutsu, to ninjutsu, to the herbal medicines used by the clan. I'm passing that knowledge on to my genin, and the leaf medical corp."

-In the Leaf Village-

Sai sat alone in his sparce apartment, with his nose in a book. He then looked up from his reading to find a masked figure standing behind him. "I have orders from Lord Danzo," the masked agent advises Sai, "You are to find a way to take out Tsunade. It is time for Danzo to take that which is rightly his, the title of Hokage."

"And what of his other project?"

"We do not know. She is probably a lost cause. Even now, she's barely alive, like she's been for the better part of two decades. He may just write off 'Project: Red Pepper' as soon as the Hokage's office is his."

"I will do what I am ordered," Sai says to his masked visitor, who then disappears as quickly as he appeared. "I would be wise to try this while thestrongest of our forces are still in the Land of Iron," Sai thought to himself, as he picked up his scroll, brush and inkwell.

-with Naruto, Hinata and Kiba-

The border patrol was going about as well as can be expected. The Tenjin weren't expected for another three days, so in this time, scouting patrols were sent out on a daily basis to set up traps, and to get an idea for possible choke points in the capital city's defenses. Naruto, Hinata and Kiba had been sent out to scout an area roughly five clicks outside of the city and set up some traps for the Tenjin.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun," Hinata says, "I'm seeing something in the clearing about 2 clicks north of us."

"What is it, hime?"

"The Tenjin are already nearby," she says, "They appear to be readying to attack soon. We may have an opportunity. Send a shadow clone to get Michae, Akane and Shikamaru."

"A Messenger toad would be faster," Naruto thinks, then makes the necessary hand signs, "**summoning jutsu.**" The toad appears, and the young sage leaves a message with it. "Give that message to Michae, and fast." The toad poofs out and Naruto summons a shadow clone to scout the enemy camp.

-with Michae and Akane-

The two ninja had just left Jiraiya's room when a toad appeared on Michae's shoulder. The dragon ninja took the scroll from the toad and started to read.

_Michae_

_Hinata, Kiba and I just spotted a camp of Tenjin ninjas about 7 clicks to the northwest. I currently have a shadow clone scouting them out. From the looks of things, they could attack soon, but Hinata thinks that we have an opportunity to take the fight to them before they get the chance. Bring Akane and Shikamaru. My toad will lead you to our position._

_Naruto_

"This is welcome news," Michae comments, "Naruto, HInata and Kiba found the Tenjin camp. We could ambush them if we can gather the necessary forces to take them out."

"What do we do then?" TImber asks. The wolf had waited outside of Jiraiya's room.

"Simple. I'll take Akane and Shikamaru to Naruto's position," the Hayabusa student explains, "Timber, get the rest of the team ready to move on a moment's notice. They're about 7 clicks to the northwest. You know my scent. Track us that way." With everything said that needed saying, the three headed off to get their respective jobs done.

-Timber-

the wolf ran as fast as his four legs could carry them, and found most of the team together already. Kakashi had gathered most of them, and they were going over possible tactics for the coming battle.

"Naruto, Hinata and Kiba found the Tenjin camp," Timber explains, "We need to be ready to go soon. Michae, Akane and Shikamaru are headed out to find out more."

"Sounds like we may have a plan in action," Gai commented, "We'll be ready."

-Michae and Akane-

On their way to find Shikamaru, Michae and Akane found Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. They handed the genin their new weapons from Master Muramasa, and advised them to start procedures for civilian evacuation, as well as to stand by with the Royal family, moving them to their bunker, built into the side of a nearby mountain. The three genin nodded and moved on to their assigned tasks.

That done, Michae and Akane then found Shikamaru enjoying a game of shogi with one of the civilians around town.

"Something up?" the genius chunin asks

"Naruto, Hinata and Kiba found the Tenjin camp," Akane tells him, "We're on our way to their position. Timber's with the others. When the time comes to strike, we'll send a messenger cub to Timber with the plan. He'll mobilize the others, and then the fight's on. The genin are already getting things moving to evacuate the civilians and my aunt and uncle."

"Then let's get moving," the Nara heir comments, "we've got work to do." The three ninja then get started toward Naruto's position, following the toad.

-Naruto, Hinata and Kiba-

The tracking team had been waiting several minutes, since sending the messenger toad out to collect Michae, Akane and Shikamaru. In that time, Naruto's clone had scouted out the camp and then dispelled, sending the memories of his mission to the young sage. Roughly a half hour passed when Michae, Akane and Shikamaru appeared in the tree beside them, and the messenger toad poofed out.

"What do we know?" Akane asked Naruto

"Right now, there's roughly thirty shinobi in that camp," the blonde ninja replies, "strength levels range from low to high chunin. There is one, however, who is, as my clone put it, off the scale. reddish brown hair, wears a red suit with black armor plates on the shoulders, lower arms and shins, black mask over his face, and katana on his back."

"That's Hayate," Michae says, "He must have split his forces. This 30 men is probably his personal force. The rest will be camped elsewhere. I have an idea. He split his forces, we'll do the same."

"What are you thinking?" Hinata inquires.

"Simple. We'll put together a team that will take out his other forces, while we ambush these here. I'll kill Hayate, and the rest are up to you all."

"Who'll be on the other team?"

"Neji, Tenten, Kakashi and Lee," Shikamaru interjects, "Neji's byakugan can find the enemy camp, and then they strike."

"**Summoning Jutsu**," Michae says, bringing a small wolf cub to the group, "Tell Timber that we need Neji, Tenten, Kakashi and Lee to head out and find where the other enemy camp is. We found Hayate's group."

-Timber and the others-

The messenger cub had arrived and told everyone of the plan. Kakashi, Neji, Tenten and Lee set out quickly, leaving Timber, Ino, Choji, Sakura and Gai behind.

"Looks like we have home defense," Gai says, "If they're taking the battle to them, then we should have it easy."

"But, I'd feel safer if we had some reinforcements," Timber added, "Ino, put some chakra into the seal on my cloak." The blonde haired kunoichi did as she was asked. A puff of smoke appeared, and when the smoke cleared, there was an entire pack of combat ready wolves standing by Timber.

"Glad you finally called us," one wolf said, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us."

"Far from it, my brother," Timber responded, "But we do need some help. We're now allied with the Hidden Leaf Village, and are on a mission to protect the land of Iron. I need you and your pack to assist Gai, Choji and Me on a patrol of the city, while Michae, Akane, and the rest of our contingent takes on the Tenjin clan."

"Then consder it done," the pack leader states, and his pack takes off through the streets of the capital.

"Michae and I came up with that seal," Timber told the Leaf shinobi, "If we ever needed reinforcements, all he or I would have to do is put some chakra into that seal, and Silver's pack of combat wolves would assist us. Now, Ino, Sakura, you two check on the royals, civilians and Jiraiya. Choji, Gai, and I will patrol the city."

-Team Kakashi-

Neji's byakugan lead them straight to the enemy camp. A quick look around told them everything they needed to know. "There's about fifty ninjas in this group," Neji says, "From what I see, their strength ranges from genin to mid-range chunin."

"Talk about a mismatch," Kakashi says, shocked, "What are they thinking?"

"They probably did not know that Lady Kasumi sent for help," Lee answered, "The Land of Iron is still in the process of rebuilding their forces. They probably thought a force this size would be enough to siege the city, kill Kasumi, and occupy the country."

Tenten summons the kusarigama she purchased from Muramasa's shop. "Still, if we don't stop them here, they will make it to the city. Mismatch or not, we have a job to do."

The four leaf shinobi jump down and begin the fight. Considering the serious mismatch of forces, it didn't take long for Kakashi, Neji, Lee and Tenten to turn the camp into a mass grave.

-Team Konohamaru-

The three genin had just finished up the evacuatons, and had left the civilians in the care of the samurai posted at the shelters as guards. With the city basically abandoned, save for the few ninja, it didn't take long for Konohamaru to notice something out of place.

"Does that guy not look strange to you?" he asks Moegi, "We've worked now for a week with the samurai here, and don't remember him."

"Besides," Udon adds, "The samurai here get their weapons from Master Muramasa." He taps on the sword at his belt, "His sword doesn't look of the same quality as ours, or your staff."

"I guess nothing gets past you Leaf brats," the assassin comments, "I had planned on slipping in disguised as a samurai and killing the Royal family, but now, I'll just have to kill you too."

"Udon, go find Gai-sensei, Timber, or Choji," Konohamaru tells his friend, "Moegi and I can hold him off until you get help." He then takes the staff off his back and gets into his stance. "Let's see how good this guy really is," he thinks to himself as he charges in, making 3 jabs of the pointed end of his battle staff at the Tenjin assassin. The enemy just shuffles past those and starts to run at the young Sarutobi, but is hit in the chest by a blast of chakra.

"**Ninja art: Chakra Cannon**," Moegi exclaims, readying another chakra blast, "Konohamaru, you need to be quick with him. I can only do that one more time."

"On it," the brown haired genin responds, putting the staff back on his back, "Let me show you what Michae-sensei taught me. **Fire Style: Inferno jutsu!**" He summoned a rasengan in his hand, and enhanced it with fire elemental chakra. He then launched the searing blast of chakra at his opponent, catching him in the face, and setting his hair, and clothes on fire. The enemy ninja screamed out in pain from the fire blast, and dropped to the ground. He rolled around until the fire was put out, then jumped up and grabbed Konohamaru in a bearhug.

"You care to try something now, brat?" the assassin asked, not noticing the handsigns that Konohamaru was making at his waist.

"Don't mind if I do," Sarutobi responded, releasing the chakra for his justu, "**Fire Style: Fire Wheel Jutsu!**" Three perfect fireballs appeared around the young genin, again burning the enemy ninja. This time he couldn't respond to the attack, and fell to the ground, dead, as Udon ran up with Choji.

"What happened?" the large chunin asked Konohamaru.

"The Tenjin had an assassin in place," Moegi explained, "He posed as one of the Samurai."

"Michae's going to be proud of you guys," Choji commented, "You took out the assassin before I could get here to help." Konohamaru just rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a wide smile.

-Team Michae-

Michae's team had taken up positions in the trees around the enemy camp. Thanks to Hinata's Byakugan, they had spotten Hayate's tent, and were in contact using wireless radios. The Dragon Ninja looked at the dragon sword, which was emitting a faint purple glow. "I was right," he said into his mic," Hayate is empowered by the Dark Dragon. I'll start the fight with him, while you guys take out his forces. Kakashi and his team should already be attacking." He then put the Dragon's Eye jewel into its place, and the glow, and power of the sword intensified.

Nothing else needed to be said. Akane watched as Michae jumped down and slashed his way into Hayate's tent. "_Your justice will be swift, Mother_," she thought, then jumped down into the clearing. Her twin kodachi moved deftly through the flesh of several tenjin ninjas as she cut a swath through one side of the camp.

Naruto was already in sage mode as he jumped down into the battle. With two shadow clones, he formed a rasen-shuriken, which cut its way through his entire side of the camp. "_This is almost too easy_," he thinks to himself.

Hinata was thinking the same thing, as she was finishing up with several other enemy ninjas. Her gente fist style had finished off many of her attackers, and she only had 4 left to deal with. They surrounded her, but the pale-eyed beauty just started spinning as the enemy ninjas rushed in. "**Rotation**," she called out, the massive dome of chakra cutting like knives through the enemy.

The Tenjin clan thought themselves stronger than most ninja, save for the Hayabusa, but that idea really depended on the individual. Some did think they were stronger than the Hayabusa, too. This meant that they didn't really know about the Inuzuka clan, and their ninja dogs. Knowing that might have helped them out more, as Kiba and Akamaru made kibble out of their side of the camp.

Swords clashed for several minutes as Michae faced Hayate in deadly combat. "I have to thank you," Hayate said, "Now I can kill three birds with one strike: The Hayabusa, the Hajin, and my sister."

"You won't get close to either of them," Michae tells his foe, as he enters a defensive stance, "Not if I have anything to say about it." He then dodges a rushing lunge strike from Hayate, and plunges the dragon sword deep through Hayate's abdomen. "It's time justice was done," Michae says, "_**Hayabusa clan kenjutsu: Pain of two-thousand deaths!**_" He then leapt high into the air, bringing the sword with him. The attack basically tore Hayate into 2 separate pieces, which burst into purple flames, and disintigrated. "It's done," He says as Akane runs up, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Akane answers, "We all are. Let's get back to the capital. There's no telling what's happened there."

_**-SEMI-EVIL CLIFFHANGER JUTSU!-**_

_Ok, this cliffhanger isn't nearly as evil as most, but I want to do the real wrap-up for the Tenjin arc in the next chapter. Get ready, things in the Leaf Village are about to get interesting._

_and remember: Constructive reviews = better chapters. More reviews = more chapters. Flames = one REALLY miffed writer._


	11. Chapter 9: if it ain't one thing

A/N: Ok, this makes one arc down, and one more starting up. Danzo's about to get what he deserves. Once this arc is finished in about 2 chapters, I'm going to take a break from major plot points for a few chapters of development and Naru/Hina, Michae/Akane fluff, and maybe lemon (this is a M rated fic after all.) Once all that's done, the naruto-verse gets turned on its ear.

Key:

**Jutsu**

_**Kyuubi Speaking to Naruto**_

_Thinking_

Normal speech.

**Of Foxes Dragons and Wolves**

**Chapter 9: If it ain't one thing, it's a coup.**

The two teams of Leaf Shinobi arrived back at the capital at the same time. They were met by the rest of their team, along with Kasumi, flanked by her two samurai guards.

"I cannot thank you enough," Kasumi tells the team, "You protected my people with everything you had. Michae, you should be proud of your students."

"They took out a Tenjin assassin before Udon could bring me back to help," Choji explains, "They really are improving." This news brought a smile to Michae and Akane's faces.

"There wasn't enough time to tell you before," the first lady says, addressing Akane, "But there's someone here who wants to see you." Kasumi turned to leave, followed by Akane and Michae. They reached a room not far from Jiraiya's, in the palace's medical wing. Kasumi knocked on the door, and when it opened, a woman not much younger than Kasumi stood there, her now long lavendar hair accenting her hazel eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black pants, boots and top, with a dark brown leather jacket.

"Mother," Akane whispered, "You're alive."

"Your aunt and I worked out our differences years ago," Ayane explains, "When Hayate came to kill me, I activated a teleportation seal that brought me here. You've trained your students well. To see that young genin pull off the chakra cannon left me amazed." Akane was still at a loss for words, so she did what came naturally. She stepped forward and embraced her mother, tears streaming down her face.

-Hidden Leaf Village-

In his sparce apartment, Sai went to work on his plan. He took out an inkwell, filled it with his special ink, and then mixed in a vial of venom from a king brown snake, one of the deadliest snakes in the worlld.

"_Five bites should do it_," he thinks, "_the necrotic nature of this venom, in key places, both brachial and femoral arteries, and the carotid, will be enough to kill Tsunade. Once the venom reaches her heart, it'll be over_." Being first and foremost an assassin for ROOT, he had detailed knowledge of anatomy, and how best to poison someone for maximum effect. He turned his head to find the same masked agent behind him, that gave him his orders.

"Are you ready to strike?" the ROOT operative inquires.

"I will strike tonight," Sai explains, "When Tsunade is asleep. They've come to trust me since the Tenchi bridge operation, so I can come and go as I wish. I will go to the hokage's door, place a chakra seal on to lock it, after I let loose several ink snakes made from this special ink. I mixed the king brown venom into the ink."

"Lord Danzo doesn't need to remind you of the penalty for failure."

"I will not fail. By morning, Tsunade will be dead. What of 'Red Pepper'?"

"She will be kept as alive as she is now," the operative explains, "There is no way to know if she will awaken or not, but Lord Danzo thinks she could be useful in one way or another. If she comes in contact with the Nine-Tails container, we may see something happen."

"That's a dangrous play. The Nine-Tails container is stronger than you think."

"Maybe, but it's Lord Danzo's call. He also has the councilors on his side. He should be able to get the Daimyo to appoint him Hokage with Tsunade's death. The only wild cards are the Nine Tails, the Hayabusa, and the Hajin."

"That's a lot of loose ends."

"Other ROOT operators will tie up those loose ends." That said, the ROOT commander left the apartment, leaving Sai to contemplate his plan, and revise as needed.

-Iron Country Capital City: Gate-

The leaf team had collected Jiraiya, and placed him on a stretcher between two of Michae's larger wolf summons. They were readying to leave when Kasumi, Ayane and Daimyo Shiro walked up to them.

"Give your Hokage our thanks," Shiro told the ninja, "We are indebted to you of the Leaf. If you ever need assistance, you can find an ally in the Land of Iron."

"We'll let Lady Tsunade know," Michae says, "We will also be available if your people need assistance again." He bows to the Daimyo, as Ayane walks up to the Hayabusa student.

"Take good care of my daughter," she advises him.

"I wouldn't do otherwise," He answers, "She's one of the most precious people in my life, probably the most precious."

Ayane then turns to her daughter, hugs her and says, "You have a good life now. Protect it with all you have. You and Michae are good together."

"I will, Mother," Akane replies, "You take care here."

"Kasumi and I are already talking about starting a kunoichi academy here, to compliment the samurai forces," Ayane mentions, "Between the two of us, we can start something good."

"We should be on our way," Kakashi tells his comrades, "It's two days to the village, and I've been getting a bad feeling lately." Michae and Akane nod, and the whole team turns to leave.

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi," Timber tells the genin, "We're going to have to take you three out to celebrate your first successful S-ranked mission."

"They sure deserve it," Michae comments, "You really made us proud."

-Hokage office-

Night had fallen, and Tsunade, in regular fashion, had fallen asleep on the sofa in her office, after an exhausting day of administrative work. She had felt that the elders kept her swamped in paperwork to keep her from effectively doing her job. She had no idea how right she was, or of what was coming, as Sai snuck the door to the office open, and drew ten snakes on his scroll in the special venom ink. Once he released the snakes, he closed the door and placed the chakra seal over the lock, timing it to end in the morning.

-Forest Camp-

Naruto was sitting with Hinata on a branch above the group, keeping watch. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, and her head was rested against his chest.

Michae sat by the fire with Akane resting her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the group was resting quietly, with the exception of Konohamaru, Guy and Lee snoring, which made those that were still awake think there was a herd of ravenous grizzly bears coming their way. This made Michae and Naruto snicker a bit.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asks of her lover.

"If I didn't know it was those guys snoring," Naruto said, still laughing, "I would have swore that there was a bunch of bears coming to eat us." This made Hinata giggle a bit. She then looked up at the moon, which shone red.

"A blood moon," she says, "Some say that's a bad omen."

"Of what?"

"Someone dying," Hinata answers.

"Well, Hinata-hime," Naruto tells her, "I'll protect you with all the strength I have."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she replies, resting her head back against his chest again.

-Hokage Office-

The snakes inched their way over to Tsunade's sofa. Slowly enough as to not draw attention to themselves. When they were within range, the ten snakes became five larger snakes, which rose up and struck, biting Tsunade in the neck, both upper legs, and both upper arms. When his job was done, Sai stood up and walked away from the door, scroll in hand.

-Leaf Village-

Morning came and the village became abuzz with activity. Shizune had gotten up early and walked over to a local bakery and picked up some fresh breakfast rolls and tea for Tsunade, and was making her way back to the office, greeting civilians and shinobi alike as she walked.

"Good morning, Shizune," Capt. Yamato said, greeting the hokage's assistant, "You're in a pretty good mood today."

"No different from any other day," Shizune replies, "Just eager to get a start on the day."

"I need to speak to Lady Tsunade about something. Is there a chance I can get in to see her early?"

"Maybe, but not before she's had her breakfast and tea," the assistant answers, "She gets a bit irritable first thing in the morning. I wouldn't mind the company on the walk over, though." The two walk on to the office and Shizune opens the door.

A blood-curtling scream is heard all over the village.

-Forest Road-

The leaf team had gotten an early start on the rest of their journey to the village. Michae and Naruto had made several comments about grizzly bears, which got giggles from Akane and Hinata. Konohamaru, Guy and Lee just looked confused, wondering what was so funny about such a huge carnivore. Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, and the others didn't even bother to explain. Then, a messenger hawk flies down and lands on Kakashi's shoulder. He takes the scroll and reads it, stopping in his tracks, eye wide as the crater left from one of Sakura's punches.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Message from the village," Kakashi explains, "Tsunade's just been assassinated."

"WHAT?" Naruto inquires, "Who did it?"

"No one knows yet," Kakashi continues, "But Inoichi, Ibiki and Shikaku are on the case. It looks like whoever did this used some sort of necrotic poison."

Jiraiya, having regained a lot of his strength from the spiritual life elixir treatment, stood up from his stretcher. "It has to be Danzo," he thinks out loud, "He's had his eye on the Hokage's office for years, even when Sarutobi-sensei was Hokage."

-crime scene-

Shikaku Nara looked over the entire scene, for anything that would give him a suspect. It was then that he noticed 5 meter-long ink marks on the floor.

"Could it have been Sai?" he thinks to himself, "He does use ink in his jutsu, and that would explain the marks." He then turns to a chunin beside him. "Get a sample of that ink," he tells the chunin, "I want the medical corp, and members of my clan to run every analysis we can on it."

"Understood," the ninja says, taking out several vials, and scraping up as much of the ink as he can into them."

"What do you know?" Inoichi asks his partner.

"Looks like we have a person of interest," the Nara clan head answers, "Sai."

"Then Danzo may have been involved," Yamanaka thinks aloud, "Sai was transferred to team Kakashi from ROOT."

"Keep an eye on Koharu and Homura," Shikaku advises, "They may be in on this as well. Tell the gate guards to be on alert, and get the ANBU out in force."

"I'll let them know that we want Sai for questioning," Ibiki adds, "I'll look forward to this."

"He won't talk to you," Inoichi says, "But he can't hide anything from me. I'll handle the interrogation."

-Village gate-

The leaf team had finally gotten to the Gate of the village, and checked in with the guards. Then, they all headed straight for the Hokage's office, except for Sakura, who went to the hospital to help Shizune with the autopsy, and Ino who headed for the interrogation division to help help her father.

The rest of the group headed to the scene to talk to Shikaku. To say the least, the ones with the most of an axe to grind with the killer was Naruto and Jiraiya. The younger of the two sages actually did see Tsunade as his grandmother, while Jiraiya had actually loved his former teammate for years, but their relationship never went beyond being friends. They all reached the office, only to find Shikaku Nara there, going back over the scene to see if he missed anything.

"Shikaku," Kakashi said, "How's the investigation going?"

"I'll tell you what I know right now. Then, once the autopsy report comes from the medical corp, and the analysis on that ink on the floor comes back, we'll know more," the Nara head tells his comrades, then goes on to explain how Shizune and Yamato found Tsunade earlier that morning, with severe tissue damage in five different spots, and he then explains about all he found at the scene later.

-Hospital-

"I'm glad you're here, Sakura," Shizune says, as the pink haired kunoichi walks up to her sibling disciple, "I need you to run a toxicology screen on Lady Tsunade's blood. We think she was poisoned, but we don't know with what. I'll be handling the autopsy, personally." Shizune then ties a towel over her head to cover her hair, and goes into the operating room, leaving Sakura with several vials of her master's blood to use for the toxicology tests.

-Interrogation division: Offices, two hours later-

Shikaku Nara stood in the interrogation offices with Kakashi, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Choji, Michae and Akane. Timber had gone with the three genin to see them back to their families, while Naruto and Jiraiya had gone off somewhere else to grieve for their loved one.

Shizune and Sakura walk just as everything's getting underway. "I have the results of the medical corp's tests," Shizune announces, "She was poisoned with venom from a highly deadly snake, the King Brown snake. It's not indigenous to this country, so it had to have been imported."

"Where is it from?" This from Shikaku.

"Australia," Shizune explains, "And the King Brown is one of the deadliest snakes in the world. When the venom, which is highly necrotic in nature, reached her heart, it was over. The snakes bit her on five major arteries, so it flowed straight through her bloodstream, uninhibited to her heart."

"The work of a skilled assassin," Kakashi notes, "And according to the analysis on the ink found on the floor, the venom was mixed into that ink."

"That only leaves Sai as a suspect," Sakura explains, "He uses that kind of ink in his jutsu."

"Inoichi thinks the same thing," Shikaku responds, "He and ANBU found Sai about an hour ago. He and Ino will handle the interrogation. He can't hide anything from their mind abilities."

-Interrogation Cell-

Ino Yamanaka stood before Sai's smiling face. She wanted nothing more than to let Sakura power slap that smile, and half his jaw, off his face, but she kept her composure. She then performed a few handsigns, before beginning her walk through the captive's mind.

"Danzo...ROOT...Hokage...Councilors...Daimyo," the blonde said as she reads through his memories, "Project: Red Pepper'... Nine-Tails container...Hayabusa...Hajin." She then opened her eyes, and reached out to her father. "We have to stop Danzo," she says, "He's going to use the councilors to get the Daimyo to appoint him Hokage. He used Sai and this ROOT division to kill Lady Tsunade. His memories also said something about a project called 'Red Pepper', and he mentioned the Nine-Tails container, the Hayabusa, and the Hajin as wild cards, or loose ends to be tied up. That was a mention of Naruto, Michae and Akane."

"Do you know where the ROOT base is?" Inoichi asks his daughter.

"I have a good idea where it is, and there is a tunnel into it from the catacombs under the Hokage's tower."

"We can send Michae and Akane to the Daimyo with all we now know," Inoichi says, "Along with Naruto and Jiraiya. But they need some major political muscle, too. I know just who."

"Who?" Ino inquires.

"Hiashi Hyuga," the father responds, "He can play politics with the best of them. Plus, Shikaku and I have kept him in the loop on the investigation. He'll help."

-Offices-

Hiashi Hyuga walked in as Shikaku was finishing up a point about Danzo's plans to take the Hokage's office. It wasn't long afterwards that Inoichi and Ino walked in behind him. The two mind-walkers told the assembly what they knew of Danzo's plans, and of their plan to stop this coup from showing results.

"'Red Pepper'," Hiashi thinks out loud, then, the normally stoic Hyuga head has an epiphany making him go pale as a sheet. "Oh no, Kushina," he says, "She was known as the 'Bloody Red Habanero' in the academy."

"You mean to tell me that Danzo probably has Kushina Uzumaki's body in some sort of stasis in his base?" Kakashi asks, "She died with Minato-sensei during the Nine-tails attack."

"_Kushina Uzumaki_," Hinata thinks, her pale eyes turning the size of dinner plates, "_Naruto-kun's mother? Too much of a coincidence not to be_." She then runs out of the office, before hearing the rest of the conversation. Hiashi makes mental note of this, before turning back to the task at hand.

"That would explain why he would think of Naruto as a loose end to tie up," Shikaku adds, "He thinks that the presence of the Nine-Tails would bring her back. The Uzumaki clan of the Whirlpool nation was known for 2 things: being extraordinary seal masters, and for their incredibly long lives. If Kushina had even a sliver of chakra left after the Nine-Tails attack, she could possibly have survived, and be in a sort of comatose state since. But why Michae and Akane?"

"Because the Hayabusa were always a neutral power in the great ninja wars," Michae explains, "Unlike the Tenjin, who took part in the 3rd ninja war, the Hayabusa never did take part in any war, except with the fiends of the Vigoor empire. Since a Hayabusa student is now a jonin of this village, he sees me as a threat. The Hajin were allies of the Hayabusa, so that also makes Akane a target."

-Training field 7-

Naruto and Jiraiya were both in sage mode having a training match. They throw attack and counter at each other, as tears well up in their eyes. Both sages charge up a massive rasengan, and charge at each other, the enormous balls of chakra colliding, sending shockwaves all over the training field, and making a crater at least 3 meters deep.

Hinata ran up to the crater, seeing the massive explosion of chakra. "Naruto-kun!" she yells, running down into the crater and cradling her love in her arms, seeing him open his blue eyes. "Thank Kami," she whispers, "You're ok." She lowers her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto says, "What's wrong?"

"I just found out something," the Hyuga heiress tells the young man, "You have to come with me back to the interrogation division. Ask Shikaku and my father about Danzo's 'Red Pepper'." Hearing that, Naruto and Jiraiya both jump up and follow Hinata back to the office.

-Interrogation offices-

The briefing on the plan was continuing as Naruto charged in with Hinata and Jiraiya. "Shikaku," the young sage says, "What's this about a 'Red Pepper'?"

"So that's where you went, Hinata," Hiashi says to his daughter, then turns to Naruto, "We pulled some information from Sai's mind that leads us to think that Danzo has your mother, Kushina Uzumaki's, body in his ROOT hideout. She's probably in some sort of state between life and death."

"_**Kit, if she's still alive, then we can bring her back,"**_ The Nine-tails tells Naruto in his mind, "_**She's used to my chakra, and if we fuse yours and my chakra with your**__**sage chakra, then it's possible we can reach her.**_"

"Then let's bust it up," Naruto says, his eyes turning red, and pupils turning to slits.

"Calm down, Naruto," Shikamaru tells his friend, "We'll bust them down in good time, but there's a more important matter to attend to first, and it also has to do with Danzo. We want you, Michae, Akane, Hiashi, Jiraiya, and Hinata to go to the capital city and stop Danzo from getting the Daimyo to appoint him Hokage. We'll give you detailed information on all the evidence we've collected. In the process, if you can, take Danzo, Koharu and Homura into custody."

"Oh gladly," Naruto comments, getting an almost sadistic grin on his face.

**!EVIL CLIFFHANGER JUTSU!**

A/N: Ok, ok, before you say anything, YES, I KILLED TSUNADE! I had to. I couldn't leave her alive, and Danzo still be able to try to sieze power. However, I'm replacing her with somone else later in the fic...guess who? Also, this is the first time we see the Kyuubi in this fic, and I'm deviating from the canon with Kyuubi's personality, too. I'll get into that in a flashback in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 10 Kyuubi Politics and Justice

A/N: Ok, Time to see some Fire nation politics. Get ready for intrigue like you'll probably never see again in this fic. But first, let's see what happened between Naruto and Kyuubi.

Normal Speech

_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto**_

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

**Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves**

**Chapter 10: Kyuubi, Politics, and Executing Justice.**

_-Flashback, two days after Pain invasion-_

Naruto sat on the branch of a tree, in deep meditation..well, on the outside, he was. He was actually in his mindscape at the time, staring into the eyes of the one thing that made him the biggest target in the ninja world, Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Fox. It was then that he noticed something about the fox's eyes. They didn't look like a fox's eyes. Instead, he saw what looked like a sharingan swirling around.

"_No wonder he's been so aggressive_," the young sage thinks to himself, "_some damn Uchiha put him under a genjutsu. Probably the same guy that turned him loose on the village. Great, more questions with no answers. May as well try to break this damn genjutsu and see what happens_." He reaches out a hand toward the Fox's nose, and shoots a bit of chakra through his hand, and into the fox, to break the illusion.

"_**About time you noticed, Kit**_**,**" Kyuubi said, "_**I was wondering if that genjutsu would ever be broken.**_"

"So now you decide not to be so violent," Naruto comments, "When was that genjutsu placed on you?"

"_**What time?**_" the fox asked, "_**It was placed on me twice: once, before Madara Uchiha fought Hashirama Senju, then it was only strengthened again when that red-eyed sonofabitch cast it again, after ripping me from your mother's seal**_."

"Madara Uchiha?"

"_**One of the founders of your village, along with the Senju brothers, Hashirama, better known as the First Hokage, and Tobirama, the Second Hokage. When Madara found me, I had a mate. I was living as a normal fox at that time. He killed my mate, then in my rage, I displayed my power to him. That's when he first cast that damn genjutsu on me, and used me agasnst the First. After the battle, I was sealed into an Uzumaki woman from Whirlpool country. It was several years later that I was transferred and sealed into Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. The seal was weakened during your birth, which allowed Madara to pull me out of the seal. Your father, Minato, sealed me, and a bit of his, and your mother's chakra into you. Your father, you've already met. What will trigger Kushina's appearance, I still don't know.**_"

Naruto was taking all this in. "That sounds like a really complex seal," he thinks to himself.

"_**Anyway, Kit,**_" the fox says, "_**I'll make you a deal. You'll get full access to my power, in exchange for helping me get rid of Madara for good. If he gets all the tailed beasts, then there's no telling what he could do with them.**_"

"Then it seems that our paths are the same," Naruto tells the fox, "Because Madara Uchiha is posing as an Akatsuki named Tobi. I realized it after Dad told me which one of the Akatsuki was the one who set you loose on the village. What would it take to control your power?"

"_**Seek out the container of the eight-tails,**_" Kyuubi explains, "_**He will train you in how to control my power, as he has complete control over that oversized hamburger's power.**_"

"Oversized hamburger?"

"_**The Eight-tails is a giant ox.**_"

"Oh."

_-Present Day, Fire Nation Capital, Royal Palace, Daimyo's Council Room-_

Naruto sat with Jiraiya and Hinata, flanked by Hiashi, Michae and Akane, as they listened to Danzo give an impassioned speech on why he should be named Hokage following Tsunade's death.

"_If that old bastard only knew we had him dead to rights on evidence_," the young sage thought to himself.

"_**Easy, Kit**_," Kyuubi counciled Naruto, "_**This is politics we're in here. Anything can happen, and it really depends on the opinion of the Daimyo. I really hope Hiashi can sway his opinion to keep Danzo from getting his geriatric ass in that office**_."

The young sage then looks over at Hiashi, then over at Michae. "_What is he thinking?_" Naruto wonders, "_He looks like he knows something that the Danzo doesn't. Of course, we all know he had Grandma Tsunade killed, but what is Michae planning?_"

"_**No idea**_," Kyuubi commented, "_**But one thing about the Hayabusa, they always played their cards really close to the vest. If he has a plan, it's best if we allow him to play it. From what I've seen of Michae, he's already thinking not 3 moves ahead, but nine. He's probably already got Danzo right where he wants him.**_"

Hiashi had stood and begun his own remarks on the death of Tsunade, and presented the evidence that was accumulated by Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino, making a point to invoke their names, as the three had great respect with the Daimyo's advisors. He hadn't mentioned Danzo's involvement yet, keeping that trump card for a moment when Danzo would show his hand.

"Lord Daimyo," Danzo said, "In leiu of this evidence, is it not proven that the Leaf needs a strong Hokage, who will run the village with discipline, and turn it into the power that it should be?"

"I would like to hear what the Hayabusa thinks," the Daimyo responded, "His clan was always impartial and unbiased. Michae, what do you think?"

"Lord Daimyo, if you're asking my personal opinion," Michae said, standing and bowing, "I would like nothing more than to mount Danzo's head on a pike in front of this palace to show just what we in the Leaf village do to those who commit capital treason. I have proof, from Inoichi Yamanaka, who conducted the interrogation on the assassin, Sai, that shows that he was under orders from Danzo himself with collusion from the two councilors, Koharu and Homura to assassinate Tsunade and have you, Lord Daimyo, appoint him as Hokage."

To say the least, Nartuo's jaw dropped to the ground, but Michae wasn't done yet. "To top it off," he continued, "I would like to recommend a restructuring of the government of the Leaf Village, to ensure that people like these do not rise to power again."

"Who would you recommend as Hokage," the Daimyo inquires.

"I would recommend two people," Michae explains, "One to be the immediate Hokage, and then one other as his successor, when this young man is of age."

"Would you be so kind as to give their names?" Koharu snaps, shoving a finger into the dragon ninja's face.

Michae sent a killer intent to Koharu that would give a normal person a heart attack, and caused Koharu to withdraw the finger. "I would,"he retorted, "The two I suggest are: Jiraiya as the immediate Hokage, and his successor, Naruto Uzumaki."

Homura was dumbfounded, "The Nine-Tailed brat? He is unworthy of the title. Sasuke Uchiha would be more worthy."

"If he wasn't already a traitor," Michae snapped back, "the entire Uchiha clan was nothing but traitors, Itachi being the possible exception. Now, as for Naruto's worthiness, I again have proof. During the reconstruction of the village, I found a stash of documents hidden within the Hokage mountain, oddly enough, right under the third's nose. I'll explain while I let the irony set in. One of those documents was a birth certificate. It was sealed with the seal of the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The name of the child was Naruto Namikaze. However, the name Namikaze was marked through, with Uzumaki written in. That's right, Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. He's also the son of Kushina Uzumaki, of the Whirlpool nation. Not only that, but Naruto is also now a sage, the student of Jiraiya, and the man who defeated Pain on is own. I do believe that settles the problem of whether or not he's worthy of being named Hokage after Jiraiya."

"_**Checkmate**_," Kyuubi commented to Naruto.

"Not only that," Michae continues, "ANBU, take Danzo, Koharu and Homura into custody for treason." That said, several ANBU appear in the room, and surround the three elders.

"You will not take me that easily," Danzo retorts, unwrapping his head, revealing a mangekyo sharingan, "your ANBU are already dead, as are all of you. **Amaterasu**!"

"**Ninja Art: Chakra Dome Barrier!**" Michae exclaimed, creating a barrier of chakra around himself, the ANBU and his party, as well as the Daimyo and his advisors. the black flames flickered out after a short while, but Danzo, and the two other elders had already escaped.

"That jutsu was only a diversion," Hiashi says, disgusted, "Now, we have to deal with Danzo, and a damn Mangekyo Sharingan."

"This only makes it interesting," Michae says, "We can take him out. Lord Daimyo, I'd love to stay and discuss governmental issues, but right now, we need ninjas to deal with Danzo. That's where I can serve better. Jiraiya and Hiashi can settle the politics. I'll deal with handing out justice to Danzo, at the end of the Dragon Sword."

"Good idea, Michae, and good luck to you all," the Daimyo responded.

"Let's get back to the village and gather our forces to assault Danzo's base," Michae told his friends.

"Give him hell, Naruto," Jiraiya said to his student, "And if he does have Kushina, bring her home."

"I will, Pervy Sage," Naruto responded, "If he's got my mother, he'll have a rasengan shoved so far up his ass he'll crap chakra for a year. Believe it!" All that said, Naruto left with Hinata, Michae and Akane

"_**Kit**_," Kyuubi said, "_**In our current state, I can allow you to go up to five tails, if you need me. But I'd rather you not resort to that**_."

"_I know_," Naruto thinks to Kyuubi, "_I'm going after Danzo in sage mode. I'll leave two shadow clones at the Hyuga training grounds to gather chakra. Also, I'll summon 'Kichi and 'Tatsu. They'll be more useful than 'bunta, 'ken, and 'hiro, in the confines of that underground base_."

"I think we'll need more than just Timber," Michae says, "we'll have to call in Silver's combat pack, and maybe even Lobo, if it comes to it."

"Want me to summon Kurotaka and a few hawks too," Akane asks.

"May come in handy," the dragon ninja answers, "But we'll figure it out when we get to the village. Between my wolves, Naruto's toads, your hawks, Anko's snakes, and Kakashi's dogs, we'll have plenty of summons, to compliment our ninja force."

The ninja group reached the village in record time, still discussing ideas. They were met at the hokage tower's conference room by the Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Aburame clan heads and heirs, as well as Neji Hyuga, Might Guy, Kakashi, Yamato, Anko Mitarashi, and Iruka Umino.

"Ok, let's get down to business," Shikaku said, calling the meeting to order, "Right now, we have one order of business, and that is to form a force to take out Danzo and ROOT. That team will also have the secondary objective of finding out if Danzo does, in fact, have Kushina Uzumaki held in some sort of stasis in his base of operations."

"Kakashi should be in command of the team," Shibi Aburame suggested, "With Shikamaru as a strategic second. Until Jiraiya gets back, we clan heads should remain behind, to maintain some sort of governmental authority."

"Who will go on this team?" Tsume Inuzuka inquired.

"The clan heirs, Michae, Akane, Anko, Yamato, Neji Hyuga, Guy, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno and most of all, Naruto Uzumaki,"Shikaku interjected

"Namikaze," Naruto corrected, "I've decided to take on my father's last name, after my birth certificate was found."

"I stand corrected, Naruto Namikaze. They will have support from five squads from ANBU."

"We'll split into the following teams," Michae suggested, "Shikamaru, ino and Choji work well together. Kakashi, and Anko with Yamato, Kiba Inuzuka,and Shino Aburame will team with Sakura Haruno. Team Guy will remain intact. I will team with Akane, Naruto and Hinata. Also, we will make use of any summons we have available. I will call forth Timber's clansman, Silver's, combat wolfpack."

"I'll call on Kurotaka and a flock of combat ready hawks," Akane added.

"I can call out Gamakichi and Gamatatsu," Naruto said, "They'd be better suited to the confines of that base than the larger toads."

"My ninja dogs will be ready for action," this from Kakashi, "With the exception of Pakkun. He's just not a combat hound."

"I'm sure my snakes would love to have some ROOT ninja for dinner," interjected Anko.

"Then it's settled," Kakashi said in a commanding voice, "Let's get our weapons ready, and meet back here in two hours." With the meeting adjourned, all the ninja separated, making their preparations for all out war against ROOT.

_**===Stay Tuned to the next chapter!===**_

A/N: _Next chapter is going to be the battle with Danzo's ROOT. I just decided to write and upload two chapters this time. Call it a moment of inspiration._


	13. Chapter 11: Justice  the tip of a sword

_**Chapter 11: Justice at the tip of a Dragon Sword.**_

One would think that Danzo's base was Orochimaru's lab, what with all the pained screams echoing down the halls. These screams, though, were coming from ROOT ninjas that happened to come across a rather pissed off team of Leaf shinobi. Explosions resounded throughout the base as Akane's hawks dropped incindiary kunai on the heads of any ROOT they find, or enhanced their wings with wind chakra, to slice off the ROOT ninjas' heads. Several other ROOT shinobi were found mangled from being mauled by either Kakashi's dogs or Silver's combat wolfpack. Many others were just swallowed up by Anko's snakes.

Those that weren't destroyed by summons were killed by the leaf ninjas themselves. None of the Leaf team had bothered to keep a body count. If they had, the word "massacre" would probably seem like an understatement. The teams were progressing quickly through the underground base.

No team more than the team consisting of Michae, Akane, Naruto and Hinata. They had Silver at their side, instead of Timber, as well as Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. A trio of ROOT ninjas tried to stop their progress. "Mind if I handle these guys?" Naruto asks.

"Go ahead," Michae replies, "Just make it quick."

"You heard him, Kichi, Tatsu," the toad sage addresses his toad friends, "Kichi, add fire. Tatsu, add oil. I'll add some wind." The three gather in a tight formation, and begin their part. "**Sage art, Giant Toad Flame Bullet!**" The flames, enhanced by the toad oil and Naruto's wind, incinerate the ROOT group, before they even have a chance to scream.

"Boss, we're going to go," Gamakichi tells Naruto, "It's getting cramped in here."

"Ok," Naruto said, throwing a rice ball to both toads, "Here's a snack. Call you again soon."

"_**Kit, I'm going to flash teach you a special summon. I know Kushina's scent. If you summon me, I'll be able to help find her,**_" Kyuubi tells the young shinobi, before sending the information to Naruto's mind.

Naruto blinks a few times, then tells Michae, "Cover me. I'm going to perform a special summon. This should help us find my mom faster."

"On it," the dragon ninja answers, "Go ahead."

Naruto then goes through the special series of hand signs, stopping on the "fox" seal. "**Special Summon: Nine-Tailed Fox!**" He slams his hand down, and a puff of smoke appears. When the smoke clears, Kyuubi stands there by Silver, no larger than the combat wolf.

"Good to see you again, Kyuubi," Silver says to the fox, "How long has it been?"

"_**Too long**_," Kyuubi responds to Silver, "_**Are you and yours still close to my clan?**_"

"Fairly," the wolf responds, "Your cousin recently had a litter of kits. Cutest bunch you've ever seen."

"_**See what you miss when you're sealed away for at least 50 years**_," Kyuubi thinks out loud, "_**One more reason to get Madara**_."

"We'll get him," Naruto says to the fox, "Now, you know my mother's scent?"

Kyuubi sniffs the air. "_**This way**_," the fox responds, taking off. The ninjas,and wolf follow quickly

"Silver, let the other wolves know that we've got Kyuubi on our side," Michae advises the wolfpack leader, "They're assigned with the other teams. That way, we won't have a catastrophe on our hands if we run into another team."

"Done and done," the wolf replies, "By the way, Timber's getting low on chakra. He needs to return home to rest."

"Tell him to," the Hayabusa student says, "He's done enough, and has been a great help. Now, it's time he went home for a while. I'll summon him if we need him."

The team turned several corners, with Silver and Kyuubi making mince meat of several ROOT ninja on the way. It wasn't long before the fox stopped at a doorway.

"_**She's in here**_," Kyuubi informed the group, "_**Silver, let everyone know we've found Kushina. Can one of your clan carry her out of here in a few minutes**_?"

"Lobo's big enough to carry her," Silver responded, "Michae, can you summon him?"

"No problem," Michae said to his wolf comrade, "Just say the word."

Kyuubi then sniffed the air again. "_**There's another familiar scent in there, guys. It's Danzo**_."

"Then let's get in there," Naruto said, seething.

"_**Just a minute, Kit**_," Kyuubi stopped the sage, "_**I want to let you know something of our current summon state. As it is, this body I have now is a combination of my chakra, your chakra, and sage chakra. That means one thing. Neither of us are prone to getting caught in genjutsu, very useful when dealing with a sharingan user. You can't because a genjutsu wouldn't be able to set in, thanks to your three different chakras. Me, because my body is made of your three chakras**_."

"That's useful," the young sage thinks out loud.

"Allow me to make us an entrance," Michae says, somewhat feeling useless in this group. He draws the dragon sword from its scabbard and slices through the door twice, then kicks it in. The ninja team runs in, and finds Danzo standing between them and a female form lying on a table, seemingly comatose. The one thing that stood out, was her long, red hair.

"_**That's Kushina**_," Kyuubi says, "_**Naruto, we need to be careful**_."

"The nine-tails is free," Danzo comments, amused, "And he's actually working with his container. This is getting better and better. You would have made an incredible weapon, Uzumaki, but now, you'll only make a halfway decent corpse."

"We were just thinking the same thing about you," Akane retorted to the elder shinobi, "And don't think we don't know the Sharingan's weaknesses."

"This eye has no weaknesses," Danzo informs the Hajin, "And now, neither do I." He unwraps his right arm, revealing several more sharingans embedded in the arm. "I have Orochimaru to thank for this," he muses, "You have no chance to defeat me now."

"We'll just see about that," Hinata says, confidently.

"We sure will," Danzo states, now not nearly as amused, "Maybe after I'm done, I'll take one of your eyes, too."

"Over my dead body," Naruto seeths.

"That's the idea," Danzo chides, opening his eye again, "**Amaterasu!**"

"**Chakra dome barrier!**"Michae exclaims, creating the barrier again, "Silver, can you infuse your chakra into the barrier to keep it going?"

The wolf puts his paw to the barrier and puts his own chakra into it. "I'll keep it up," the wolf tells his friend, "Just do whatever you have to do to take this bastard down."

"_**We sure will**_," Kyuubi tells the wolf, and then forms a blue flame on his fourth tail, "_**Kitsune flame bullet**_!" The fireball shoots out toward Danzo, but another sharingan opens up and the fireball is engulfed in a vortex that negates the attack.

"Looks like we need to separate that arm from Danzo's body," Naruto thinks out loud, "Michae, can you do that with the Dragon Sword?"

"Gladly," Michae says, then noticing the glow to his sword, "His enhancements are demonic in nature. This should be fun. Keep him occupied for a moment." Michae then disappears from view in a puff of smoke.

"_Shadow clone_?" Akane thinks, "_If that was the case, it's no wonder he needed Silver to keep up the barrier. He was following us the entire time, and is going to surprise Danzo from behind_." "Kyuubi, hold him off for a moment." She then addresses Hinata. "What's your chakra element?"

"_**On it**_," the fox responds, knocking Danzo down with his tails, before swiping his claws across the elder shinobi's chest, and sinking his teeth into his sharingan-enhanced arm.

"Water," the Hyuga heiress informs her comrade, "Naruto-kun's is wind."

"Excellent," Akane says, smiling evilly, "We need a lot of elemental chakra for this. Naruto, we'll need a gale force wind, Hinata, can you make a rainstorm in here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Remember when Naruto used a combination jutsu with his toads? We're going to try the same thing. It should overwhelm his sharingans, and allow Michae to get the jump on him."

"I got it," the young toad sage responds, "we're going to flood him with jutsu."

"We're going to create a hurricane in this room." Akane says, "Get ready. KYUUBI, BREAK OFF NOW!"

"_**Right**_," Kyuubi responds, jumping back, watching Akane, Hinata and Naruto go through the necessary signs, and then smirking as Michae seems to unfold from the shadows behind Danzo, noticing the intense glow of the Dragon Sword. "_He put the Dragon's Eye in,_" the fox thinks to himself, "_Good idea, Hayabusa._".

"**Combination Jutsu: Hurricane Storm Front!**" Akane calls out, as water, wind and lightning blast out around Danzo, flooding his sharingans with jutsu, and his senses with stimulation, which allows Michae to do what he was planning. He bounds off the back wall, flying toward Danzo, and slashes the sharingan-enhanced arm from his body.

"**Hayabusa kenjutsu: Flying Swallow**." the dragon ninja said calmly, then thought, "_The first sword technique Master Ryu taught me. Still as powerful as ever._"

"Now to separate his head from his body," Naruto said, grabbing a kunai from his pounch, and infusing his wind chakra into it making the cutting edge longer and longer, "**Wind style: Wind cutter**!" He slices the wind enhanced blade at Danzo's neck, and the elder's head flies from his shoulders, and impacts into the left hand wall.

"_**Kitsune flame bullet!**_" Kyuubi called out, sending fireballs out from his second and sixth tails to incinerate the head and sharingan-holding arm, "_**Now that that's done, I'll need to return to the seal to do what we have to to bring Kushina back.**_" Kyuubi then disappeared, returning to his seal.

"I can see where that new summon will be useful," Akane tells her friend, "Good thing he's on our side."

"After breaking that genjutsu he was under," Naruto said, "He's been surprisingly helpful. Now, I'm beginning to think he's not all that bad."

"_**Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kit**_," Kyuubi said from his mind, "_**You're not so bad yourself. Now, go over to your mom, and place your hand on her head. I've isolated her chakra in the seal. We're going to use my chakra and yours to send her chakra back into her body. The chakra she put in the seal was her consciousness. It's no wonder she's been in an almost two decade coma**_."

Naruto does this, and then concentrates on the chakra infusion. Within a few minutes, Kushina's eyes started opening, and she looked up to see a blonde haired young man standing over her.

"Minato-kun?" she asks, "What happened to Kyuubi?"

"I'm not Dad," the young blonde says, "but Kyuubi's still sealed, and you're now ok."

Kushina blinks for a minute. "Naruto?" she asks, "My baby?"

"That's me, Mom," Naruto replies, "Now, let's get you out of here. Michae, call her a ride, please?"

"You've got it," Michae responds, smiling, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" A large wolf appears, with a loud howl. This wolf had black fur, a cloak like Timber's and claws and fangs that looked like polished steel. This was the chief of the clan of wolves, Lobo.

"Long time no see, Michae," the wolf tells his summoner, "What can I do for you?"

"You can carry her out of here, and take her to the hospital," Michae says, indicating Kushina, "We've still got to clean this place out."

"Put her on my back," Lobo responds, "I'll be there in no time." Naruto, Hinata and Akane help Kushina onto the wolf's back, and Lobo takes off at the speed of the wind.

"Just got word from Kakashi," Michae then tells his comrades, "The operation is going well. ROOT's been routed, and most of our forces are already pulling out."

"Great news," Hinata comments, "Any casualties?"

"Only on the ROOT side," Michae reports, "Apparently, the only thing more dangerous than a pissed off Leaf shinobi, is 4 whole teams of pissed off leaf shinobi."

_-elsewhere in the base-_

"I told you this was a bad idea," Koharu said to her teammate, still running for her life, "putting all our faith in Danzo was just plain stupid."

"Shut it," Homura replied, "Just keep running. We've not seen a single shinobi in minutes. Maybe they've all pulled out already."

Suddenly, the two elders realize that they're not moving. They look and see their shadows caught. Standing before them are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame, along with Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten.

"What do you think we should do with them?" Shikamaru asks.

"Let Sakura have them," Ino answered, looking to her pink-haired friend, "Lady Tsunade was her teacher, anyway."

"Thank you," Sakura responded, cracking her knuckles, "This will be over quickly." She then runs straight at the two elders, and drives a fist through each of their chests, and out the other end. Her punches pulverize bone, and the sheer force of the double strike liquifies their hearts and lungs. Shikamaru releases the jutsu, and the two elders fall to the floor, blood pooling around their bodies.

"Jeez, Sakura," Ino commented, "Overkill much?"

"Not like they didn't deserve it," Sakura replied, "That and OH so much more."

_**===Stay tuned for the next chapter!===**_

_A/N: That was...fulfilling. Always wanted to see those two old farts get what they deserved...and that was it. Ok, for a few chapters, I'm going to take a break from major story arcs. I've just gone through the Tenjin and Danzo arcs, and I think it's time for Konoha to have a little peace before all Hell really breaks loose. _

_**Next time on "Of Foxes, Dragons, and Wolves": Chapter 12: The Sounds of the Heart**_.


	14. Chapter 12: The Sounds of the Heart

A/N: This chapter is musically influenced. I wanted to do something a little different for some Naru/Hina fluff, which this chapter will be heavy with, and somehow, my heavy interest and influence by music (especially how my playlist influences my mood) is coming out, especially in the first part of this chapter.

_Thinking, or Song Lyrics (when not in quotation marks)_

_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto**_

Normal Speech

**Jutsu**

_**Chapter 12: The Sounds of the Heart**_

_-Namikaze home, Leaf Village (10 days after Danzo battle)-_

Naruto had a lot on his mind. He had found out where his parents lived from Kushina, and had gone there. He was more than curious about his father, and how he and his mother lived before becoming Hokage. He found the rather modest house in a residential district not far from the hokage's tower. He looked around, almost amazed. He had often imagined that his father lived in a huge place, much like the Hyuga or Uchiha compounds, but this, to him, seemed to suit him better. It had a much more personal feel to it. He opened a cabinet to find a stereo system, that oddly enough, still worked. He looked at the music collection.

"_Wonder what Dad and Mom used to listen to_," he thought to himself, "_Let' s see_."

"_**I do believe that one of their favorites is still in the player**_," Kyuubi said, "_**They had it on before Kushina went into labor with you**_."

Naruto ejects the disc from the player and looks at it. "_Certified Hits, Dan Seals,_" he reads, "_Looks like Dad put a special mark by this track._" He puts the disc back in the player and queues up the marked track. The music starts to come from the speakers. Naruto sat down on the sofa and decided to listen.

_I always thought you were the best_

_I guess I always will_

_I always felt that we were blessed_

_and I feel that way still_

_Sometimes we took the hard road_

_but we always saw it through_

_if I had only one friend left,_

_I'd want it to be you_

Somehow, the words of the song got him thinking about the moments between him and Hinata over the years. He first pictured her finding him at the training ground before the chunin exam final round.

_Sometimes the world was on our side._

_Sometimes it wasn't fair._

_Sometimes it gave a helping hand._

_sometimes we didn't care._

_'Cause when we were together_

_we made the dream come true_

_If I had only one friend left,_

_I'd want it to be you._

This time, many images of Hinata come to his mind. Her blushing whenever he would speak to her. Her giving him the small jar of healing salve after his match with Kiba. That night at the waterfall, though she didn't know that he was watching.

_Someone who understands me_

_and knows me inside out_

_and helps keep me together_

_and believes without a doubt._

_If I could move a mountain,_

_someone to tell it too._

_If I had only one friend left,_

_I'd want it to be you._

Naruto stood up, and shut off the music. A small tear came to his eyes, as the images still found their way into his mind, of her gentle smile, and their times together over the years, coming to a climax when she confessed, before attacking Pain. "_Kami, I've been a real idiot_," he thinks to himself, "_All these years, she's been there for me, and when do I take notice? When she's damn near killed by Pain_."

"_**Not going to argue that point**_," Kyuubi said, "_**But all you can do is make the most of the time you have now. The past is the past**_."

"_I'm going to go see her_," the young sage then thinks, "_Thanks, Kyuubi_."

"That was one of your dad's and my favorite songs," says a voice from the doorway. Naruto turns around to see Kushina there, sitting in a wheelchair, pushed by Ino.

"Shizune and Sakura said she can do her physical therapy here," Ino said, then notices the look in Naruto's eyes, "Thinking about Hinata again?"

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, I've seen that look before," the Yamanaka heiress responds, smiling, "These days, mostly when Sakura's dropped off at the hospital by Lee."

"Sakura and Bushy Brow? That's a surprise. I thought she was still head over heels in love with Sasuke."

"Things change over the years," Ino explains, "Yes, Sasuke will still have a place in her heart, but she's moved on. You're the closest thing she has to a brother, and, I think, Lee just found a way to win her over, somehow. Don't ask me when it happened, because I have no idea."

"Who's Hinata?" Kushina asks, almost at a loss in the current conversation.

"Hinata Hyuga," Naruto tells his mother, "She's the clan heiress."

"Hiashi's daughter?"

"You know her father?" This shocked Naruto a bit.

"He was your Dad's friend, for a long time. I think they were teammates at one time," Kushina explains, "And his wife, Ami, and I were close. She knew she was having a girl, and I knew I was having you. We had hoped you two would get together."

"Well, I'm going to go find Hinata," Naruto told his mother and friend, "Ino, take good care of her, and I'll see you later, Mom." He then runs out of the house.

"Have fun," Kushina responds, "Kami, I hope Hiashi doesn't kill him."

"Why would he do that?" Ino asks.

"Hinata's mother and I had secretly hoped that we could get them together, back before they were even born," Kushina answers, "Unbeknownst to the rest of the village, we had drawn up a betrothal agreement, but it would only be effective, if they had gotten together before hand. That was to keep the Hyuga elders from getting involved, if Naruto wanted to marry Hinata. Minato and Hiashi knew we had something in mind, but we never really told them what." Ino just giggled a bit.

"Sounds like something a mother would do," she then says, "Where are the papers? I'll get them for you."

"Main bedroom, behind a panel, behind the right side end table," Kushina tells Ino, "We Uzumakis are excellent seal masters, so I put a preservation seal on the back of the paper. It should have held all this time." She then thinks, "_My baby's turned into a fine, young man_."

_-Hyuga estate: same time-_

Hinata had looked all over the Hyuga estate over the years, and had found numerous old photo albums. She was looking through one at the moment, that she had found stuffed away behind a painting on the wall. She had often wondered why her father had decided to hide away all these old memories, but she really never had the courage to ask him. She had stopped at a photo of her father, standing with a blonde haired man, and a younger looking Jiraiya, and a red-haired woman, with her mother."

"That was my old team," came a voice from the door. Hinata looked to find Hiashi standing there. "The blonde haired man soon became the Fourth Hokage." Hiashi then came over and sat down beside her.

"That's Naruto-kun's father?" she asked, "the red-haired woman is Kushina. I recognize you and Mother, and Lord Jiraiya." Hinata can't help but notice a small smile on her father's face, but that smile is marred by a look of sadness.

"Father, I hope you don't mind me asking," she says, "But why did you hide away all these old photos?"

"Minato was one of my best friends," Hiashi explains, "And Ami was the love of my life. After losing them both, I just didn't think I could bear to look at them, so I stashed them away all over the estate. The memories were still too fresh on my mind. Still are, sometimes. When I look at Naruto, these days, I see Minato, made over." He then looks at his daughter, "And you are so much like your mother, that it's like I'm looking at her right in front of me, once again."

To say the least, Hinata was more than a little shocked. Hiashi had never said this much to her, at least in the last several years. "I've not been fair with you," Hiashi then says, "After your mother died, I closed up my heart. I couldn't bear the pain anymore." He then placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "I hope you can forgive your father," he then continues.

"I forgave you a long time ago," she answered, hugging her father.

-an hour later-

Hiashi sat in his office, working on some papers when there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said.

"Uncle," Neji said, "Naruto Namikaze is here to see you."

"_He took his father's last name. This should be interesting_," he says to himself, then addresses Neji, "Send him in." He had long ago decided that Naruto was worthy of Hinata, but, on the spur of a moment, decided to have some fun with the village's most notorious prankster. He watched as Naruto walked in, wearing his usual orange suit, with the sage cloak over it. "What can I do for you, Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked.

"I came to ask permission to date your daughter," Naruto replied, getting straight to the point.

"_Thought so_," Hiashi thought, "_Let's see if I can get one over on him_." He then spoke up. "I see," he said, "What makes you think you're worthy of dating the heiress to this clan?"

"I love Hinata," Naruto explains, "I realize that I was a real idiot, and didn't recognize her feelings a long time ago, but I also know that time is a fleeting thing. It can come and go without any notice, so it's best to make good use of the time you have at the moment, and learn from the past."

"_He's thought this out_," the clan head says to himself, "_He's more like Minato than I realized. Guess I can't get one over on him this time._" "Naruto," he told the whiskered young man, "I had decided a long time ago that you were worthy of her. I just wanted to hear you say that. You have my permission." He then stood up and straightened his suit. "I'll go get her," he said, "Wait at the door. We'll be along shortly."

-Hinata's room-

Hinata was looking though more photos when she hears a knock at the door. "Hinata, may I come in?" comes the voice.

"Of course, Father," she answers, as Hiashi enters and sits down by her again.

"I just had a rather enlightening conversation with young Naruto Namikaze," the clan head explained, "He asked for my permission to date you."

"_Oh for Kami's sake, don't tell me he refused_,"Hinata thought, then asked, "What did you say, Father?"

"I had decided to see if he was worthy of your affections," Hiashi said, "I asked him such." He paused for a moment, studying Hinata's expression. She, at the moment, had a look of anticipation on her face, laced with a bit of dread. "And he really impressed me," the father continued, "I had decided a long time ago that he was worthy. I just wanted to hear from him. I gave him permission."

Hearing that, Hinata excitedly embraced her father. "He's waiting for you," Hiashi then tells her. Hinata then grabs her white and lavendar windbreaker, and takes her father's arm.

-Front Door-

To say the least, this was probably the most nervous Naruto had been in his adult life. Sure, he had the courage to face the most vicous ninjas the shinobi world had to offer, but facing death was easy. "_Really living_," he often told himself, "_that's hard_." He stood there, talking to Neji for a moment before hearing steps coming from around the corner. He then noticed Hinata coming toward him with her father. "_I must be the luckiest idiot in the entire shinobi world_," he thinks to himself, "_Is it just me, or does she get more beautiful by the minute_?"

"_**Are you really asking me?**_" Kyuubi asks, "_**Or are you just lost in your own thoughts?**_"

Naruto ignored the fox, and gave a smile to Hinata. "You look amazing," he told her, extending an arm to her, which she took, smiling back at him.

"I think you're old enough to not have to worry about a curfew," Hiashi told the young couple, "go have fun."

"You may want to drop by and see Mom," Naruto replied to Hiashi, "She's at home now. I think Ino's helping her with her physical therapy."

"I'll do that," the clan head answered, smiling slightly. That said, Naruto and Hinata walked out of the Hyuga estate.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked.

"Never really thought about it," Naruto answered, "There's this one place that we may want to go to, though."

"_Not Ichiraku_," she hoped. "Where?" she inquired, seriously curious.

"It just opened up," Naruto explained, "It's on the outskirts of town, near the forest."

The pair walked for about an hour, when they reached the place they were looking for. They noticed the wooden fencing all around the place, and the rustic barn, not to mention several horses standing around.

"Who opened this up?" Hinata asked, "A stable in the Leaf village?"

"Working with animals was always a hobby of mine," came a familiar voice walking up behind them, "So, when we were presented with the chance to make a business out of something we enjoyied, Akane and I decided to give it a shot." They turned around to find Michae standing there. He was wearing a white button down shirt and faded jeans with brown boots. He left off the mask this time, but had on a white, western styled hat, showing a definatly American look, which got the two young ninja curious about their new friend.

"How could you afford all this?" Naruto inquired.

"My real parents were in the American military. I had an inheritance from them, after they died in combat. Also, Master Ryu left me everything," he explained, "I never used much when I was travelling. Now, I want to make a good life for Akane and myself. I thought, why not start a stable here. I've hired some people from the village to help care for the horses, and keep up the stables. That gives me time to train Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, and to do missions. Plus, all this also helps create jobs for the village. It's a win-win situation for the village and for Akane and me."

As if on cue, Akane rides up on a beautiful, bay mare. Instead of her normal ninja gear, Akane was wearing a pair of faded jeans, black boots, and a light blue plaid, sleeveless top. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Hey, Naruto, Hinata," she said, "You two here to take a ride?"

"We'd love to," Hinata said, "and I know to just where."

It didn't take long for them to get a pair of horses saddled up. Naruto was on a huge paint gelding, that he could have swore he heard Michae call "Maverick", while Hinata climbed on a smaller black mare called "Misty".

"Ride for as long as you want," Michae told them, as he saddled up his own horse, a black gelding he called "Stormy", "Hinata, be careful not to nudge Misty in the ribs. She was a cutting horse, and that mare can take off like shot from a cannon." He then rode off to meet up with Akane.

That said, Hinata and Naruto rode off in an opposite direction. They rode for about an hour, when they came across a lake, with a waterfall on the other side.

"I think we should let the horses take a drink," Hinata suggests, "We've been riding for a while."

"Besides, this is a good place to stop for a break," Naruto said, almost finishing her statement. They tie their reins to a tree where the horses can't run away. After that, Naruto takes out a scroll and opens it up, releasing the seal, and pulling a picnic basket and tablecloth out, then setting them where they can sit and eat.

"This day is full of pleasant surprises," Hinata thought out loud.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Hinata-hime?"

"I had a talk with my father today," she said, then began to explain about her conversation about the photos.

"_And here I thought most of the main branch, Hinata excluded, had an iron pole stuck up their asses all the time_," Naruto thought to himself, then said, "I guess you finally got a chance to bond with your father, then?"

"I did," Hinata answered, "And I think we made real progress toward getting our relationship where it should be."

"I found my parents house today," Naruto told his love, "It's not as big as the Hyuga estate, by a long shot." he paused for a moment, to take a bite of a sandwich. "It's got a really personal feel to it, though," he continues, "It's not huge, it's just 'home'."

"That's really all that matters," the hyuga heiress replies.

They sit there talking for another few minutes, until they finish off thier picnic, and Naruto seals up the basket and tablecloth again, putting the scroll away. They then untie the horses and get back into the saddle.

The sun was setting as the young couple rides up to the stable again. They climb back down from the saddle and help the stable hands remove the saddles and reins from their mounts. They then help brush out the two horses, and give them a big red apple a piece before heading out again. Naruto leads Hinata to the top of the Hokage monument. They stand there on the head of the Third, looking out over the village.

"The view here is beautiful," Hinata tells Naruto.

"I used to come here all the time to clear my mind," Naruto explains, "Just looking down there at the village just shoves home the reason I want to be Hokage, to protect all this. In one way or another all these people are precious to me. However." He pauses to turn and look into Hinata's pale eyes. "You," he continues, "Are the most precious person in the whole shinobi world to me. I love you, Hina-hime."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," she replies.

Naruto then pulls her close, pulling her into a passionate kiss. They break after a few minutes, for no other reason than the absolute necessity of breathing. He then walks her home, giving her another kiss at the door, then turning to head home. He stops on the grounds to talk for a moment with Neji again, before leaving.

It took him a few minutes to make it home. When he walked in the door, he saw Kushina sitting in a chair, listening to the same disc he was earlier in the day, a tear in her eyes. "I miss your father," she says to her son, "He never got to see the kind of young man you grew up to be."

"He did," Naruto said, then went on to explain about the fight with Pain.

"That sounds like something your Dad would say," She thinks out loud, "How did your date go?"

"We went horseback riding," Naruto tells his mother.

"Didn't know there was a stable in this village." Kushina then listened as Naruto told her about his new friends, Michae and Akane, their ninja skills, then the stable.

Naruto sat on the sofa, talking to his mother for several hours. He listened to her stories about his father, and their lives before Kyuubi's attack. He could tell from her voice that Kushina loved his Dad with all her heart, and would probably miss him until the day she finally passed. The young sage looked at this time as a chance to bond with his mother, and considered himself fortunate that he had this chance.

_**======End of Chapter 12======**_

_A/N: Hope you enjoyied this chapter. I tried to add in just the right amount of fluff. The stable idea came to me, because I wanted to give Michae and Akane something that wasn't just ninja stuff for hobbies. I also explained some more of Michae's past._

_Next chapter will be a Michae/Akane chapter._

_**Next on "Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves", Chapter 13: Horsing around in the Leaf Village.**_


	15. Chapter 13: Horsing around in the Leaf

_A/N: Writing these chapters is becoming fun. All I need is the proper playlist, and the fluff just seems to come. If anyone needs any particular playlists for musical inspiration, just give me a yell, and I'll send you a list of what I use. I only hope the music isn't too far before anyone's time._

_Just so you know, this chapter will have somewhat of a lemony feel to it later on. Remember, Michae and Akane are older than Naruto and Hinata by a few years. Michae's 23, and Akane's 20._

_**Chapter 13: Horsing around in the Leaf Village**_

_**-Leaf Village (3 Days after Danzo battle)-**_

"_This place will do just fine_," Michae thinks to himself, as he surveys the 20 acres he just bought on the outskirts of the village, "_We can have plenty of room for the animals we're bringing in, and maybe even a private training area for the kids. We'll even build a house out here, just so Akane and I can have some privacy. The village is great, but I'd rather be somewhat outside of the major parts of town. This is quiet, peaceful, and just what we need_." He then turns to the contractor. "How soon can you have the house, stable and fences up?" the dragon ninja asked.

"With a full crew, about 6 days, and you've already paid for everything," Tazuna replied, "We'll get to work tomorrow." Michae had heard good things about the contractor from the land of Waves from all over the 5 great nations, and knew that he would want this man to build his new home.

All in all, the land, the three buildings, and fencing the area had cost him around 350,000 ryo. Once that was done, he would bring in the animals, which he had already negotiated to have them brought over from a rancher in Texas. The horses he had bought were already being transported by sea, and would arrive in port in the land of waves by the time the construction was finished. Inari, Tazuna's grandson, had arranged to have someone transport the horses to Michae's place, as part of the deal he cut with Tazuna. "That sounds great," Michae told the elder gentleman, "I look forward to seeing it all done."

Tazuna looked at the sketches and blueprints he had in hand. "Looks like you've been planning this for a long time," the contractor notes, "how long have you been working on these?"

"Off and on for about six years," Michae explained, "I just now found the place I want to settle down in." He then thinks, looking over at Akane, "_And the person I want to settle down with_." Michae doesn't notice Tazuna walk away, but he walks over to Akane and puts his arms around her waist.

Feeling Michae's embrace, she rests her head agaisnt his chest. "This is a big step," she muses, "What made you think of it?"

"Something I had thought of for a long time," Michae answers, "Now, we have the opportunity. You always did say you wanted to have a place unlike any other. What other nation on this whole continent has a working ranch and stable? Besides, I remember Ayane telling me how much you enjoyied riding when you were young."

Akane turns around and puts her arms around Michae's neck. She looks into his eyes, for a moment, before pullling his head down to kiss him. "You're too much, Michae," she says, breaking the kiss, "But you're right. We've both been running for too long. It's time we settled down, and I can't think of a better place to settle down in, or person to settle down with."

"Glad you think so," he responds, "Let's go. We're meeting our team in an hour." Oddly enough, neither Michae nor Akane was really dressed for ninja work, but putting their genin through their paces wasn't really work, to them. Michae had left the mask at their temporary residence, and wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, and brown boots.

Akane had decided on a basic, light purple, sundress with sandals, as she was only going to work with Moegi on genjutsu today, so it was nothing very physical. She could always use one of the boys to give Moegi a training partner. Her hair was hanging loose today, and fell down to the middle of her back.

They had decided to give their genin a break from missions for a while after the mission to Iron. However, they still decided to spend a couple of hours a day traning them, before turning them loose to work on their own, or go do whatever. After all the work they put in on the Iron mission, they deserved the break.

Michae used a wooden sword to run Konohamaru through his paces in weapons training for the two hours, while Akane had Udon and Moegi work together on genjutsu, and ranged weapons. Moegi still needed work on her kunai and shuriken training, while Udon still needed further work on genjutsu. It all evened out, as both genin were able to help each other, under the supervision of the veteran kunoichi. After their training time was up, they released their genin to go about their business, and the young couple walked into the village.

As they walked, they ran into Jiraiya. He was sitting at the dango stand, having a light snack and tea. He turned, and motioned for the two to join him. "I have to thank you," he said to Michae, "If I had known being Hokage would be this much of a headache, I'd have turned you down."

"It was you or Danzo," Michae noted, "And we sure didn't need Danzo in that office. Putting you there gave us the chance we needed to take him down for good."

"You have a point," the elder sage and now Hokage replies, then looks over at Akane, "You two aren't out here on ninja business, I see."

"We're taking a short break from missions," Akane responds, "we're building a home out here, and training our genin."

In memory of his former teammate, Jiraiya decided it best to give up his old pervert ways, and even quit writing the "Icha Icha" series. However, the old man wasn't blind, by any sort of a long shot. "Akane," he said, "I had no idea you could look any better than you did when I first saw you."

"Thanks," she said, somewhat blushing, "But you do realize that I'm spoken for."

"Yeah," the hokage replied, "But I can still appreciate beauty when I see it." He gave a slight laugh, as Michae wrapped an arm around Akane's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. This made him think of Tsunade more and more. "Michae," he told his new friend, "Take good care of her, and don't let her get away. You two are great together, and have one hell of a future, if you continue to support each other like you do now."

"Thanks," Michae responded, "I'm sorry about Tsunade."

"She never really knew how I felt about her," Jiraiya answered, "That will probably be my greatest regret. I never got to tell her."

"We're going to go," Akane said, "We've got other things we need to do today. Why don't you go see Kushina at the hospital. I'm sure she'd love to have the company."

And so the day went, with Michae and Akane running various errands around the village, making sure everything would be ready when their place was finished: Ordering furniture, getting a leatherworker to make all the saddlery for the horses, and finding everything else they would need.

Later, they found themselves back at their own temporary place, with some soft music playing. Akane sat on Michae's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her. A fire blazed in the fireplace, setting a mood between the two lovers. Akane leaned in toward Michae and the two met in a very passionate kiss. Akane unbuttoned Michae's shirt and ran her fingers across his chest and back. She found a rather large scar that ran across his back, and then looked at him with a questioning look.

"The demon," he said, "That gash on my back was the reason I took so long to recover. blood loss."

"You don't ever need to face anything like that alone again," she responded, "From now on, we're together in everything."

She then leaned in again and the kissing continued. Michae's hand that was around Akane's waist wandered up and untied the strings around the back of her neck that held her dress up. He then gently rubbed his fingertips up and down her spine. This illicited a responce from Akane, as she let out a short gasp at his touch. She arched her back a bit, getting into the feelings of the moment. When she did that, Michae's other hand came up and began to rub the nipple on her right breast, while his lips came up to her left one, and he started to suck on the nipple. Akane let out a moan as her head leaned backwards, enjoying the pleasures that Michae was giving her.

Michae then let his hand wander from her back, lightly running his fingers up and down his lover's right leg. He started out on the outside of her leg, coming across at the knee and back up to her inner thighs. Akane let out another excited, pleasurable moan as he continued touching her. To say the least, Akane was awash in pleasure at this moment. "Michae," she gasped, "Take me to bed, please."

"All you had to do is ask," her lover responded, picking her up in his arms, and carrying her to the bed. He lies her on the mattress and then pulls her dress the rest of the way off. He then removes his shirt and jeans, and lies down beside her.

"Do you believe in fate?" she asks

"Part of me does," Michae answers, "Part of me believes we make our own fate."

Akane rolls over on top of Michae. "We do make our own fate," she tells her lover, "And ours is to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Look in the drawer on that table by my head," Michae responds, "You'll find a surprise there." Akane does, and finds a small white box in the drawer. She opens it up to find a ring in it. "Akane Hajin," Michae then says, "You and I have really been together for years. Now, will you spend the rest of our years with me, as my wife?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Akane inquires, "Because the answer is yes, a million times over." She leaned down again and gave Michae another very passionate kiss.

_**-three hours later-**_

Michae sat in the sill of the window again, looking at the moon. He then looked over at Akane, sleeping soundly in the bed, and gave a very contented smile. "_Who would have thought that I, the kid that no country wanted, would deserve a woman like her_," he thought to himself, "_Someone up there likes me_." He then looks out over the village again, and gets lost in thought. Suddenly, two arms wrap around his neck. He looks back to see Akane standing there, the sheet wrapped around her body.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asks.

"Life is a lot to take in," he answers, "Besides, it's times like this that this village is at its most peaceful, and it's a good time to collect one's thoughts."

"What's there to think about?" Akane inquires.

"Preliminary wedding plans," Michae replies, "Where to have it. Who to invite. How big of a ceremony. You know. Those kinds of things."

"Then it's simple," she explains, "We have it here, likely at the hokage's tower. We invite friends and family, including Aunt Kasumi and uncle Shiro, and Mother from Iron, and we keep it small. I never wanted a big wedding to begin with, and if I know you, you'll be too antsy about security for a big wedding, to actually enjoy the moment."

"You know me too well," Michae said, standing up, and picking Akane up in his arms. He carried her back to bed and lay her down, then lied down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. The two fell asleep again quickly, realizing that this was really the first night of the rest of their lives.

_**====End of Chapter 13!====**_

_A/N: I really hope you enjoyied reading this chapter as much as I enjoyied writing it. Remember to leave reviews. Next chapter will be one big flashback, as I give you Michae's backstory_

_**Next time on "Of Foxes Dragons and Wolves", Chapter 14: American Dragon Ninja**_


	16. Chapter 14: American Dragon Ninja

_A/N: This chapter is one big flashback, to tell Michae's backstory._

_**Chapter 14: American Dragon Ninja (The Kid that No Country Wanted)**_

_**-Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage Mountain-**_

Michae sat atop the head of the First Hokage, a myriad of emotions running through his mind. He felt like he was stuck in a swirl of questions, with no answers in sight. He didn't even notice the footsteps coming up behind him.

"You look like a man with a lot on his mind," Kakashi Hatake says. He had watched Michae for the last thirty minutes from the window in the Hokage's office during a rather boring meeting with Jiraiya and the jonin council, "Mind if I sit down?"

"More than you know," Michae replies, "I just keep wondering what a kid that no country wanted did to deserve the life I have now."

"A kid no country wanted?"

"You can obviously tell that I'm not a native of these parts," Michae explains, "Not by a long shot. My birth parents were in the American Air Force. Part of a logistical division stationed on an air base in the Land of Lightning. They were shot down by multiple surface to air missles, over Khandahar, Afghanistan just a couple of days before my sixth birthday."

"Then why didn't you go back to America?" Kakashi asked.

"That's a long story," Michae began

_**-17 years ago, Land of Lightning, Kennedy Air Base (USAF)-**_

"Colonel," a young leiutenant in the U.S. Air Force said to her commanding officer, "We just heard that one of our 130's was shot down."

"Who was on it?" the commander, Col. William Decker, asked.

"Captains John and Diane Reston, and their crew."

"Oh no," Decker said, "And their son is here on the base. Does he have any family in the states?"

"No sir," the Leiutenant replied, "Both Captains Reston had no family in the states. By law, the boy has dual citizenship, since he was born here in country."

"Yeah, but with all the ninja wars starting up recently, it's not safe for a child here," Decker reminded his charge, "What of DHS in his home state."

"The Restons were from Alaska. We contacted DHS, but they don't want to deal with the red tape of a six-year-old with dual citizenship."

"What options do we have?"

"Only option I can think of, Sir, is the orphanage in the Hidden Cloud village. It isn't ideal, but it would be a viable option until a family can take him in."

"_If _a family will take him in," Decker reminded his subordinate, "Remember, Michae's not really a native of this nation, even though he was born here. He's still an American citizen. If we drop him off in the Hidden Cloud, then he may not survive the week, much less to his seventh birthday."

"But we don't have the resources to keep him here," the Leiutenant reminded her superior, "The President just said we're pulling out of this country and closing this base. And the Alaskan authorities won't do anything with him either. The Hidden Cloud is really the only option we have available."

_**-Hidden Leaf: Present Day-**_

"You can imagine how hard it is explaining international politics to a crying six-year-old," Michae explained, "Especially one that just lost his parents to a war he didn't fully understand to begin with. Well, to make a long story short, I was dropped off at the orphanage in the Hidden Cloud village, and never saw another American again. I basically went native, learning the language through listening to the way people talked. I had a couple of friends there, who helped me out, but not many. It was about a month after I was dropped off, though that Master Ryu showed up."

_**-Hidden Cloud Village, Orphanage, One month after Michae's arrival-**_

Young Michae was sitting on the front steps of the orphanage, watching people go by. He found it interesting, and a good way to learn how people carried themselves in the village. It was then that he noticed a man in a different ninja suit. His was all black, without sleeves, and looked like a sort of flexible armor. His mask covered his whole head, but there was a metal plate on his forehead, with the kanji for "Dragon" in the middle of the plate. He carried a sword, and staff. What Michae found most interesting, was that he carried himself with a stance of sheer power and grace at the same time.

"Excuse me, Mister," he said to the passing ninja, "Why is your symbol different from every other ninjas in the village?"

"Because I'm not from this village," the ninja replies, "I'm just passing through. You're a strange young man. You seem to speak the language well, but you don't look like everyone else here."

"That's because he's from the American air base that just closed down last week," the caretaker, Hitomi, responded, "This is Michae Reston. After he got here, he started to go native."

"If he's from the American base, why didn't he go back to America?"

"His parents were killed when their plane was shot down," Hitomi explains, "He has no family in America, and their government doesn't want to deal with the problems of a six-year-old with dual citizenship."

"Will the Hidden Cloud allow him to enroll in the academy?"

"Most of the time, orphans are allowed, but the Raikage knows of Michae and doesn't want to start an international incident if he's killed on a ninja mission. Also, none of the clans will even think of adopting him. To them, he's a 'Gaijin', an outsider, even though he now speaks the language almost fluently, and is learning our customs through watching people. He's a bright boy. I can see it in his eyes. He just needs someone to take him in and teach him."

The ninja looks down at young Michae. "_Well, I was his age when Dad started teaching me_," he thought, "_And thanks to Doku, I'm not able to have children, so I do need a student_." He then smiled down at the boy and asked, "How would you like to come with me?"

"Really, sir?" the boy asked, "I could come with you?"

"Let me talk to the Raikage," he said, "And I'm sure he'll allow me to take you in."

"What's your name, mister?" Michae asked.

"Ryu," the ninja answered, "Ryu Hayabusa. And I want to make you my student."

_**-Hidden Leaf: Present Day-**_

"I have no idea how he convinced the Raikage to let him adopt me," Michae said, "but after about three hours, Ryu came back and said I was to come with him. From that day on, I was his student."

_**-Hayabusa ninja village: four days after Michae's adoption-**_

"Michae," Ryu said, as the young boy bounded over to his new sensei, "I'm going to teach you everything I know. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, herbal medicines, stealth, kunai, shuriken, weapons. This is going to be tough for a while, but you'll catch on. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sensei," Michae responded, bowing to his new master.

"Good, because we begin now."

_**-Hidden Leaf: Present day-**_

"And was it ever tough for the first year or two," Michae explained, "Master Ryu worked me to exhaustion every day. For the first six years, he taught me weapons, taijutsu, kenjutsu, chakra control, and the herbal medicines I would need to stay alive in this ninja world. He was tough, but he was fair. He would show me what I was doing wrong, but he wasn't so strict that he'd beat me for no reason. Ryu was a great teacher. I was twelve when I first met his friend, Ayane, and her daughter."

_**-Hayabusa village: Year 6 of Michae's training.-**_

A twelve year old Michae had just finished his daily workout routine of running up and down the waterfalls fifteen times using chakra control, when Ryu called out to him. He ran over to his master, who had visitors.

"Michae, this is Ayane," Ryu said, indicating the woman with the lavendar hair and hazel eyes, "And her daughter, Akane. How old is Akane now?" Michae first noticed the girl's eyes, hazel, like her mother's, and her auburn hair, which had str steaks of lavendar. He found this girl facinating, to say the least.

"She's nine," Ayane explains, "Michae will you take her with you to work some on her taijutsu while we talk?"

"Of course," Michae replies, "It'll be fun. Come on, Akane." He gave her a friendly smile and the girl followed without hesitation. As they walked away, he overheard something of his master's conversation.

"He's still bent on pursuing that death sentence on Kasumi?" he heard Ryu ask, "She's been married to the daimyo's son in the land of Iron now for several years. What is Hayate thinking?"

"This all goes back to Raidou's attack when we were teenagers," Ayane answers, "His recovery was a damn miracle. He should have died from that battle."

Michae didn't hear anything else, but it still registered in his mind. He would ask his master about it later. Three hours later, he and Akane emerged from the training grounds, breathing heavily and still laughing and smiling at each other. Ryu was glad to see that his student got along so well with Ayane's daughter.

_**-Hidden Leaf Village-**_

"That was when I first met Akane," Michae said, "She's been one of my closest friends ever since. Well, after year six, when I had mastered all he had taught me, he started me off on ninjutsu. The Hayabusa don't use genjutsu, but our ninjutsu more than makes up for it. The last jutsu I was to learn was the summoning jutsu for the dragons. However, the leader of the clan of dragons had other ideas."

_**-Hayabusa village: last year of Michae's training-**_

"He is not to sign the contract of the dragons," Karyu, leader of the dragon clan said, his voice booming over the whole village, "He is not of your lineage. You cannot have children, so the dragon summon contract of this clan dies with you." Michae looked almost awed by the huge black dragon that stood before him, but still disappointed that he wouldn't be learning the summoning jutsu.

"I'll just find another summon clan to sign on with," Michae responds, "If a summon contract is so important, I'll just have to find one on my own."

_**-Hidden Leaf Village-**_

"So, I set out to find a summon clan to sign on with," Michae continued, "Master Ryu had taught me everything he knew, but now, I had to find this myself. So, I set out into the woods."

_**-Hayabusa village: forests-**_

Michae walked through the forests near the village. He had been travelling like this for five days, but still had enough provisions sealed up in scrolls to keep him going for a few more days. He dropped down from the tree he was standing in, and surveyed the area. He heard what sounded like an animal in pain, so he went to take a look. What he found was a gray wolf, with his foot caught in an archaic jaw-styled trap.

"Easy, there," the ninja said to the wolf, "I'm here to help." He eased his way up to the wolf, and knelt down. He reached down to the trap and opened up the jaws. The wolf pulled his paw out and started to lick his wound. Michae took out some wrappings and soaked them in a herbal healing salve, before putting it on the wolf's leg. "That should help," he said.

"Thanks," the wolf replied, shocking Michae, "Now it'll heal up in no time. By the way, I'm Timber."

"Michae," he responds to the wolf, "You can talk?"

"All the wolves of my clan can talk," Timber answered, "I'm from the wolf summon clan."

"Summon clan? You're a summoned animal?"

"Yes, but I like to come here every now and then just to see what's going on in this mixed up ninja world," Timber tells Michae, "Life with my clan is a bit boring at times."

"Is it possible for me to sign your summon contract?" Michae asked.

"You did a good turn for me, so I don't see why not," Timber answered, "Let me get my clan head and he'll let you sign the contract." Timber disappeared, but then reappeared with an enormous black wolf whos teeth and claws looked like polished steel. When he appeared, the black wolf let out an incredibly loud howl, announcing his presence.

"Do you have to do that every time you come here, Lobo?" Timber asked.

"It helps to make a dramatic entrance sometimes," Lobo answered, then looked down at Michae, "You must be the ninja who helped my clansman. I'm Lobo, head of the clan of wolves. You've helped my clan out, so we'll allow you to sign our summon contract." Lobo then went on to explain how to do it, and Michae followed his instructions to the letter. After Michae had finished, Lobo said, "Congratulations, you're now our summoner. If you need us, just cast the our summoning jutsu, and we'll come." He then explained the hand signs for the summoning jutsu, which Michae listened and absorbed the information like a sponge. After that, Lobo and Timber disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Michae went back to his master's village.

_**-Hidden Leaf Village-**_

"Master Ryu's health was getting worse and worse over the years," Michae told Kakashi, "It had gotten so bad, that after I got back from my training trip to sign the wolf contract, he immediately passed the dragon sword on to me, along with his other weapons: the Lunar staff, and Vigoorian Flails. He had told me that his health was this bad because of a fight he had with a greater fiend named Doku. He was changed into a fiend himself, and changing back had shortened his lifespan. He was dying from heart failure right in front of me."

_**-Hayabusa village: Ryu's bedchamber: Final days of Michae's apprenticeship-**_

"I took you in so you could be a great ninja," Ryu said to his apprentice, "You soaked up everything I had to teach you like a sponge. I'm proud of you, Michae Reston. From this day forward, you are now Michae Reston Hayabusa. When I adopted you, I started thinking of you as my son, and to me, you are, and always will be. It's time you made your own way in the world, son."

"Master," Michae replied, "Thank you for everything."

"Always look out for Akane," Ryu told his adoptive son, "You may just find that she's very important to you, as Ayane was to me. Now, son, go. Make your own fate." Ryu closed his eyes and soon breathed his last breath.

About three hours later, Michae had buried his master and adoptive father in the Hayabusa burial grounds. He then took the dragon sword, dragon's eye jewel, and all the other Hayabusa weapons, and left the village for good.

_**-Hidden Leaf Village-**_

"The rest is history," Michae explained as he watched Kakashi stand up, "From there, I started wandering the different elemental nations, looking for a place where I really belong. I maintained a close relationship with Akane, but with her ties to the Tenjin clan, she and I rarely had a lot of time together. I also maintained a relationship with the royal family of the Land of Iron. When one of their mining towns unearthed a greater demon, Kasumi sent for me, Timber and Akane. The fight was tough, as I had to fight it alone. Akane was needed to protect her aunt and uncle. I had barely survived the battle, thanks to blood loss."

_**-Land of Iron, Royal Palace: Medical Wing: 1 year prior to Michae's arrival in the Leaf-**_

Michae lay in a hospital bed, with IV drips going in both arms. He had just defeated a greater demon, all alone. Akane sat by his bed, where she had been every day since the fight, roughly two weeks ago. Timber sat at the foot of the bed, worried for his summoner and friend.

"How is he," asked Kasumi, walking in on Akane, who had his hand in hers, stroking the palm.

"His vitals show stable," Akane replied, "But he's still so weak. He's asleep right now, but he should wake up soon. He just cat naps every now and then."

"Has he been sleeping through the night?"

"For the most part. He'll wake up for a few minutes, talk to me when he thinks I'm asleep, then fall back asleep."

Timber went over and pulled Michae's pack down from the sofa. "Here," he says, grabbing the huge bottle of spirit elixir from the bag, "Put some of this in his IV drip when you change the bag again. That should help him recover faster, now that his wounds are all healed."

"Good idea, Timber," Akane responded, "That should help him build up his blood counts and his chakra faster now."

When the nurse came in to change out the bag, she injected the elixir into the IV Bag, which made the fluid turn a brilliant blue. They do this every time the bag is changed over the course of the night.

The next morning, Michae opened his eyes and looked over at Akane. He stroked the top of her hand with his fingertips, waking her up. "Hey," he said, "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Since you collapsed from the fight with that demon," Akane replied, "Why did you have to fight it alone? The samurai could have protected aunt Kasumi and Uncle Shiro."

"They're your family," Michae said, "and family's important. You were needed to protect them. Besides, your kodachi and taijutsu are good, but that was a greater demon. The True Dragon Sword was all that could have killed it." He saw tears start to well up in Akane's eyes. "Hey," he said, "I'm ok. Mind you, I don't think I'll be running any marathons for a while, but I'm still here. It'll take more than some greater demon to kill me." He smiled at her, and she leaned down to give him a hug, which made him wince. "Akane, not so hard."

Michae was ordered to remain in the hospital for another couple of days, still getting the spirit elixir/iv fluids treatment to build his strength back up. After those two days, Michae, Timber and Akane stood before the royal family, at the capital city gate.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Kasumi asks, "We could use you around more often."

"I'm no further than a message," Michae says, "Besides, around all these samurai, why do you need ninja?"

"Take care of yourself," Shiro tells the ninja pair, "We will be in contact again soon."

"You too, Uncle Shiro, Aunt Kasumi," Akane replies, "And Michae, do take good care of yourself. You gave me a real scare there for a while."

"If you need me, Akane," he tells her, "I'll be there. That's what friends do." The ninja pair turn to leave the Iron capital city, and soon split to go their own ways: Michae to the land of waves, Akane back to the Hajin village.

_**-Hidden Leaf Village: Present Day-**_

"That's basically my story, Kakashi," Michae says, "How does a kid that no country wanted wind up with such a great life now, with an incredible woman he's about to marry, and a village he actually wants to call home?"

"It's as you say, Michae," Kakashi replies, "You make your own fate. You and Akane kept your relationship going for years, and turned that friendship into love. As for calling the Leaf village home, you and Akane showed yourselves to be true friends and allies. For that, the Leaf village considers you part of our extended family. For someone who grew up away from here, you two are shining examples of what the Third Hokage called 'The Will of Fire'. Now, go be with your bride-to-be. I'm sure she's looking for you."

"Thanks, Kakashi," Michae responded, "I will." The jonin and the dragon ninja both leave the hokage monument going in separate directions. Kakashi headed out to somewhere else, and Michae back to his own home, to Akane.

_**=====End of Chapter 14=====**_

_A/N: There's Michae's story. Next chapter, we get a glimpse into Akane's_.

_**Next time on "Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves": Chapter 15: I'm a Survivor.**_


	17. Chapter 15 I'm a Survivor

_A/N: Blame this chapter on being forced to sit through an entire season of "Sex and the City"._

_**Chapter 15: I'm a Survivor**_

Akane sat in the dango stand. She had decided to meet Sakura and Hinata that afternoon for lunch. She and Michae had decided not to delay much on getting married, agreeing that in their lives as ninjas, life was too short to put it off. As such, she had asked Hinata and Sakura to help out with her part of the plans. Michae had sent the invitation to the Land of Iron for Kasumi, Shiro and Ayane to be part of the event.

"How long have you and Michae known each other," Hinata asks her friend.

"We met when I was nine," she explains to the heiress, "When I went with my mom to visit her friend, Ryu Hayabusa."

_**-11 years ago, Road to Hayabusa Village-**_

"Enjoy this while it lasts," Ayane says to her daughter, "If I know your father, he'll probably have a fit when he finds out I brought you to the Hayabusa village."

"Why?" the young girl asked.

"He's in the Tenjin branch," her mother explains, "And reports to Lord Hayate directly. He's not too fond of the Hajin's ties to the Hayabusa."

"Mom," Akane asks, "Why do you call Uncle Hayate 'Lord'? He is your brother."

"Half-brother," Ayane explains, "And for more than 20 years now, he's cut himself off from me, as his sister. He only even speaks to me when he needs me to spy on one of the major nations, especially Iron. He doesn't see me as his sister, only as a Hajin ninja under his command."

Akane could tell, even at her young age, that Hayate was a sore subject to her mother, so she didn't bring it up again. The two didn't say much else on the way to the village.

_**-Leaf Village-**_

"To say the least, I learned one thing well," Akane explained, "For some odd reason, the Tenjin didn't like the Hayabusa. I would have to keep any association with the Hayabusa a well guarded secret from the Tenjin."

"Why?" Sakura inquired, increasingly curious.

"My mother was one of Ryu's greatest allies in his battles against the fiends of the Vigoor Empire," Akane told her friends, "As such, that made Hayate distrust the Hayabusa, and essentially, also the Hajin. The Dark Dragon fragment he had made him increasingly paranoid of losing his power. He feared the Hayabusa would help the Hajin break free of the Tenjin."

"So the Hajin was like the Hyuga branch house," Hinata inflected, "A subordinate family to the Tenjin."

"Yes," Akane replied, "But we're getting way ahead of things here."

_**-Hayabusa Village-**_

"Ryu," Ayane said, walking up to her old friend, "It's been way too long. What've you been doing hiding here all this time?"

"I'll show you," Ryu replied, then called out, "MICHAE!"

A young boy, just a few years older than Akane ran up, soaking wet, but with a towel draped over his shoulders. Ayane was surprised. "_He took on a student_," she thought. Akane, though, just watched the young man with an intrigued look. The girl noticed his tanned skin, and his brown hair, which framed his face, and fell to his shoulders.

"Michae," Ryu said, "This is Ayane, and her daughter, Akane. How old is Akane now?"

"She's nine," Ayane explained, "Michae, will you take her with you to work on her taijutsu while we talk?"

"Of course," Michae replied, smiling to Akane, "It'll be fun. Come on, Akane." He gestured for her to follow him, and she did so, without hesitation.

"_This could be fun_," Akane thought to herself.

_**-Leaf Village-**_

"We must have sparred for three hours," Akane thought out loud, "He was really impressed with my skills. Being smaller than him, I was much faster, and used that to an advantage. We turned our training into a game of sorts. We finished our training and then it was time for me to go back to Mom, and to the Hajin village."

"What happened after that?" Sakura inquired.

"Well," Akane answered, "From then, I spent the next several years training under Mom. I also went with her to _'spy' _on the Land of Iron from time to time. It was then that I met my Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Shiro. I would also leave the village to visit with Ryu and Michae from time to time."

_**-Land of Iron: 5 years ago: Royal Palace-**_

"I have no idea what Hayate's thinking," Ayane says to her sister, "He's still trying to build up forces for something. He's either rebuilding after the last ninja war, or he's actively trying to build up an invasion force for something."

"To think that our brother would fall this far," Kasumi responded, "That's just one more thing that we can blame on Raidou."

"Master Ryu still thinks that he's got a fragment of the Dark Dragon Blade," Ayane explained, "But we have no way of getting him close enough to find out. He's still training his student, Michae. The Dark Dragon fragment would explain a lot, if we could only verify it."

"But Hayate doesn't let anyone get close enough to him," Akane told her mother, "Not even members of the Tenjin branch."

"And Ryu's health is getting worse. He'd be no match for Hayate in his current state," Kasumi noted, "Our only real hope of verifying the Dark Dragon theory is for his student to have the Dragon Sword passed down to him after his training is over."

"_Michae_," Akane thought, "_It's not fair how much we're putting on you_."

"Akane," Kasumi said to her niece, "I'll send for you, should we need your help. My sister leaving the village would be too obvious. You, on the other hand, are able to come and go more freely. I'll send my messages in Hajin branch code that Ayane taught me. I also can ask Ryu to have Michae keep a close relationship with us."

"Ok, Aunt Kasumi," the young kunoichi responded, "I'll be here if you need me."

_**-Leaf Village-**_

"Well, between my responsibilities to the Hajin, and Michae's training, we didn't see each other much, but we did communicate using messenger birds, and wolf cubs, after Michae signed the wolf contract. It was last year when one of the mining villages in the Land of Iron had unearthed a greater demon that Aunt Kasumi sent for me, and for Michae, who had started travelling with Timber."

_**-Land of Iron: Mining Village: 1 year ago-**_

"Akane, you help protect your aunt and uncle," Michae said to his friend, "Take Timber with you." He pulled the Dragon's Eye jewel from around his neck and placed it in its place on the sword. The blade took on intense purple glow, and the dragon ninja turned to face the demon.

"Let's go, Akane," Timber said, "Michae can handle this." The Hajin kunoichi went with the gray wolf to her Aunt and Uncle's cabin in the village.

Several minutes passed, and Akane couldn't stand it any longer. "Aunt Kasumi, I have to go," she said to her aunt, "I can't let Michae face this alone." She then ran out of the cabin and toward the site of the battle.

She arrived to find Michae standing in a ready position, chakra flaring all around him, and the demon readying to strike. The demon didn't have a chance, as Michae's speed had increased 100 fold. The dragon ninja had charged at his demonic foe and had made over 300 cuts in a matter of seconds.

The demon was in pieces, as Michae made a few hand signs. "**Dragon style: Inferno Jutsu**!" he whispered as he sent a massive fireball to incinerate the demon fragments. He then turned to see Akane, and started to walk over to her, before falling over on his back, blood starting to pool under him. Akane ran over and picked him up, calling for someone to help.

_**-Leaf Village-**_

"Aunt Kasumi got their best medics to help Michae," Akane said, then noticed that they had been joined by Ino, Tenten and Moegi, "It took several days for him to recover, but I never left his side. After we left, I went back to the Hajin village, and life went on. I still stayed in contact with Michae by messenger cubs, and my own hawks, since I had that contract. Before I came here, I had just left the Land of Iron, from meeting with Aunt Kasumi and Uncle Shiro. I arrived back home to find something shocking."

_**-Hajin Village: 1 week before Akane's arrival in the Leaf-**_

Akane found herself running back to the village with some information for her mother. She finally reached her home when she saw the doors off their runners, and several slashes through other parts of the walls, making ungodly gashes that a man can fit through.

"_What in Kami's name?_" Akane thought as she walked in, seeing her mother's body there, a pool of blood under her, and many other ninjas in the room, either slashed to pieces by kodachi, or fried with lightning, or pure chakra. She then knelt down and turned her mother's body over. Blood stained her entire body.

"I had hoped you'd show up," came a masculine voice behind Akane, "Now I can finish this and report back to Lord Hayate." The young kunoichi turned around to see her father behind her, a sword in his hands. She picked up her mother's two kodachi, and turned to face him.

"You did this?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I was ordered to," the shinobi answered, " Lord Hayate didn't want the Hajin and Hayabusa to join forces against him. Now, you're the last one I've got to kill, Akane."

"You'd kill your own daughter," she said, turning the kodachi to point away from her body. She stood in a ready position as her father lunged at her. "Too late," she told her attacker, "**Hajin kenjutsu: Six-step blade dance!**" She executed the attack with grace, her fighting style resembling a dance of blades. When she was finished, her father fell to the ground with six deep cuts in his body. Akane then turned and ran from the house, thinking one thing, "_Michae_." She didn't even notice her mother's body disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_**-Leaf Village-**_

"It was after that that I left and started looking for Michae," Akane said, finishing her story, "I found him here, and you know the rest. So tell me, how does a kid that no country wanted, and a kunoichi surivor wind up with a life like this?"

Sakura looked amazed at the story, and the question before saying, "If I knew, I'd tell you. Destiny, to me, is strange. We can halfway control it, but part of it is stuff that we have no control over. You and Michae both seem to be happy now, so why worry about it?"

Akane smiled at her friend's comment. "You're right," she replied, "Thanks, Sakura." After another hour of conversation, the group of friends parted ways after paying the check. Sakura went back to the hospital, Ino and Tenten went to work with their respective teams. Moegi went home, and Hinata went to a date with Naruto. Akane, though, headed off to find Michae in Jiraiya's office, to finalize their wedding plans.

_**===End of Chapter 15===**_

_**Next time on "Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves", Chapter 16: The start of the rest of their lives**_


	18. Chapter 16

"_**Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves"**_

_**Chapter 16: The Start of the Rest of Their Lives**_

_**-Michae's Residence: 8am-**_

The day had finally come. All the planning was going to see its fruition this afternoon. He had gotten up early, around 5, to take in the sunrise. He had really missed Akane since they said their goodbyes yesterday afternoon. Kakashi had tried to throw the Dragon Ninja a bachelor party, but Michae would have none of it. Instead, he spent the night talking with Konohamaru, Naruto, Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji, discussing several topics, including the younger men's own love lives. He had heard about Neji and Tenten when he took the young weapons mistress with him to Muramasa's shop in the Land of Iron. He also knew of Naruto and Hinata, from spending a lot of time around the two during the Iron mission, and the takedown of Danzo's ROOT division. What had surprised him, though, was to find out that Choji had been seeing Ino for the couple of weeks since the Danzo mission, and that Lee was with Sakura. Another surprise for Michae was to hear that Konohamaru was trying to win the affections of Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, with little success. "_Something to discuss with Hiashi, later_," he thought to himself.

Now, the sun was up, and he was in the kitchen, making breakfast. He had already picked out, the night before, what he was going to wear. He had chosen the suit he had gotten from Daimyo Shiro the year before. It was a black, western styled suit, with a black shirt and a red tie, which Shiro told him would be great for social occasions. Michae was skeptical, seeing how he attended very few of those to begin with. He went with it anyway, seeing how he didn't have much in the way of formal attire.

_**-Hyuga Estate: Same time-**_

Akane had risen early to watch the sunrise. She wondered if Michae was doing the same thing. She had decided to stay at the Hyuga estate, after being offered one of the spare rooms in the main family's house by Hinata. Her mother had come into town early, the night before, and the two had a very lengthy conversation. They had dinner with Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Kushina, Moegi and Hanabi, and that was when things started to get interesting, at least to Akane.

It happened when Hiashi had walked in during the ladies' dinner, and Ayane had given a look to the Hyuga clan head, which he returned. "_Wonder what that's all about?_" Akane thought to herself, then shrugged it off as something to consider later, though she did see Hinata and Hanabi give each other a half-pleased/half-puzzled look, which made her more curious. She filed away the memory to ask her mother about later, preferably after the wedding.

At this moment, though, Akane was in the process of getting ready for the wedding. She had chosen a white kimono with flowers in two shades of purple across the bottom for the ceremony. Right now, Ayane was fixing her long hair, putting it up in a very classy up-do.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this day," her mother says, "To see you marrying for love, instead of because of some clan tradition."

"You have no idea how relieved I am you're here for it," Akane replies, "Not to mention the fact that you still have a chance. Your life is starting over right now, too."

"I'd thought about that. Thing is, where would I find a man interested?"

"_Ever think of Hiashi?"_ Akane thinks, then says, "That's why you go out and get back into the game of living, Mom. "

"_Who'd have thought I'd be taking advice from my own daughter,_" Ayane thought to herself, "I'll have to do that. Can't let Kasumi have all the fun."

"When will Aunt Kasumi get here?" Akane asked.

"She'll be arriving soon. She and Shiro had some business in the capital with the fire daimyo yesterday, and they'll be arriving here in an hour or so," Ayane explained, "Jiraiya will be meeting them at the gate."

"I guess he and Uncle Shiro will have a lot to talk about before the wedding."

"That's international relations for you." Both mother and daughter had a laugh at that while they continued their conversation.

_**-Elsewhere, Hyuga Estate, Same time-**_

Hinata was in the process of getting ready herself. She had awoken an hour ago, and had sat her own kimono out on the bed. She looked in the mirror, and gave a bit of a smile, picturing her own wedding, and a certain blonde sage awaiting her at the altar. It was at that time that she heard a small knock at her door.

"Come in," she said, as her sister walked in, "What is it, Hanabi-chan?"

"Did you see the look that father gave Akane's mother?" Hanabi asked.

"He can't deny he's been lonely since mother died," Hinata replied, "I don't think he's even dated since then."

"I saw him, last night, take out an old photo and stare at it for over an hour."

"_Father_," Hinata thought, before speaking again, "I guess her memory is still rather fresh in his mind. I'll have a talk with him soon."

"Since when do you two talk that much?" Hanabi inquired, more and more curious.

"We're getting closer," Hinata answered, "I guess it started when Naruto asked for permission to date me."

"Speaking of dating," Hanabi began, "I have to ask. How do you know when a boy is right for you?"

"There is no real way to tell. With me and Naruto, I knew because he brought me out of my own darkness. Showed me what life and strength really was. I'll always cherish that, and him. Why?"

"There's a boy that's shown interest in me, and somehow, it just feels right when I'm around him," Hanabi explains.

"Who?" 

"Konohamaru-kun."

"I happen to know Konohamaru's sensei," Hinata says to her sister, "I'll have him talk to Konohamaru. Now would you help me get into this?" She indicates the kimono.

_**-twenty minutes later, Hyuga Estate-**_

Hiashi sat in his study, looking at one of the photo albums that Hinata had not found yet. "_I miss you as much now as I did then, Ami_," he thinks, "_You should see Hinata now. She's so much like you. She is almost your mirror image, and she has your kindness_." Suddenly, a knock came at his door. Hiashi put the photo down and turned to the door. "Come in."

Hinata walked in, already dressed and ready. "Can we talk, father?" she asked.

"Of course," Hiashi replied, walking over and hugging his daughter, "And you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, "Hanabi and I are curious about something. We saw your visual exchange with Akane's mother."

"And you wonder if I plan on pursuing a relationship with her."

"Hanabi is curious," Hinata admits, "I just want to see you happy. You can't deny that you've been lonely since Mother died. I can't even think of a time when you've even dated since then."

"You already know that Ami was the love of my life," Hiashi explains, "I'll always love her, and yes, I've been incredibly lonely since she died, after Hanabi's birth. Akane's mother looks like a facinating person. Do I want to get to know her? Possibly. Right now, I just don't know."

"Do it," Hinata tells her father, "You can't stay alone for the rest of your life, of which, you are still in the prime. You can't put off your own happiness anymore. To hell with the elders. This isn't clan business. This is your life, father. It's none of their business."

"You are wise beyond your years, daughter," Hiashi responds, "I'll see her at the wedding."

_**-Namikaze residence: Same time-**_

Naruto had been up for a couple of hours, had gotten himself ready, wearing a black, banded-collar shirt with black pants, and his sage's cloak. Now, he was running a comb through his spiky blonde hair.

"You and your father have the same hair," came Kushina's voice from the doorway. Naruto turned around to see his mother standing there looking at her son with a smile. "It's really hard to control at times."

"How're you feeling this morning?" then young sage asks.

"Stronger," Kushina replies, "Ino's been a big help in helping me get the strength back in my body. I feel like I can walk to the hokage tower to the wedding."

"You may want me to push you in the wheelchair," Naruto advises his mother, "It's only been a couple of weeks, and this is going to be a long event."

"Who all is going to be there?"

"Michae and Akane only wanted friends and family there," Naruto explained, "So mostly other ninjas. Akane's mother, as well as her aunt and uncle, are going to be there. Other than that, it's going to be a small group."

"I take it, since we're going," Kushina begins, "Hinata's going to be there."

"She's in the bride's party. I'm in the groom's, since Michae's a friend. The bride and groom each have 2 people in their party. Akane has Hinata-chan and Sakura. Michae has me and Bushy Brow."

"Bushy Brow?"

"Sorry," Naruto said, "I meant Rock Lee. 'Bushy Brow' is his nickname."

"Oh. So, he's Guy's student?"

"How did you know?"

"Ino tells me things, helping me get caught up on life in the village. The Leaf Village sure has changed in the last 16 years, yet it still feels like it did when Minato-kun was still alive."

"Well, it's getting that time, Mom," Naruto told his mother, "Want me to push you there in the wheelchair?"

"Sure," Kushina replied. She went back to get the chair. Naruto followed her and the two set out for the Hokage's tower.

_**-Hokage Tower, Roof, 11am-**_

Michae stood at the altar with Naruto and Lee at his right side. He had greeted everyone when they arrived. Now, he was standing, and talking to his two friends while awaiting Akane's arrival. He had noticed Neji showing Ayane to her place, with Kasumi seated just to her left. "_It's good to see that Ayane is here_," he thought, "_To think I'll soon be calling her 'Mom'. Just another of life's wonders_."

"We're just waiting on Akane now," Jiraiya tells the groom, "She'll be here in just a few minutes. Shiro'll walk her down the aisle, and give her away."

"That's perfect," Michae said, looking over the crowd.

It didn't take long for Akane to appear at the start of the aisle, holding the arm of her uncle. They walk slowly down to the altar where Shiro offers her arm to Michae, who takes his bride by the hand and the two kneel in front of the Hokage.

Jiraiya looks down at the two, and then begins to speak. "I stand here today with great pleasure," he begins, "In all the duties that a hokage has, this is the one that is probably the happiest. We're all gathered here to witness the union of Michae Hayabusa and Akane Hajin." He then takes a white sash off from around his neck and ties it around Michae and Akane's wrists. "The tying of this sash represents the creation of a new bond between the two of you. A bond of love, created by the will of fire, that no man may tear apart. The rings, please?" Naruto hands the rings to Michae and Akane, and the two place them on each other's fingers. "Michae and Akane have written these vows together, and have asked me to read them," Jiraiya continued, then cleared his throat, "Through all the years, and all we've been through, the real constant in our lives has been each other. What started out as a young friendship turned into love, and that love has brought us to this moment, where we now pledge or lives to love, support, protect, and treasure each other, through all that may come, until death takes us, and into the next world. I, Michae Hayabusa, take Akane Hajin as my wife. I, Akane Hajin, take Michae Hayabusa as my husband. Let the world know that what the will of fire has brought forth, no one shall tear asunder."

Michae and Akane stand and look to the Hokage as Jiraiya once again speaks. "By the power given to me by the Will of Fire, and the daimyo of this Land," he finishes, "It is my pleasure to pronounce you two man and wife. Go ahead, boy, and kiss your bride." And what a kiss it is. Michae takes Akane into his arms, and envelops her in a passionate kiss that lasts for several minutes. The two break the kiss, lest they suffocate, and turn to walk back down the aisle, followed by Naruto, with Hinata on his arm, and then Lee, with Sakura on his.

_**-Hokage Tower, Reception Hall, following the wedding-**_

The reception was going well, and was a party enjoyied by all attending. Michae and Akane had their first dance together, to the song "_The Last Day of my Life_" by Phil Vassar, and performed by a village musician. While the two were dancing, Ayane stood there watching, with a small tear in her eye.

"A thing of beauty isn't it?" asks a voice walking up to Ayane. She turns to see Hiashi Hyuga standing by her.

"It is," Ayane responds, "I had often dreamed of her marrying a man like Michae. One who would love her. Back before the fall of the Tenjin, a girl from the Hajin branch would be married off to a member of the main Tenjin branch, with no thought to the feelings of the girl. You're Hinata's father, right?"

"I am," Hiashi answers, "My name is Hiashi. You are?"

"Ayane," she replies, "Your daughter's quite the lady."

"If you only knew," Hiashi tells her, smiling, then offers her his arm, "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Ayane says, taking his arm, and walking out onto the dance floor with Hiashi.

"_That's one,_" Hinata thinks as she watches her father walk out to dance with Ayane, "_Now for Hanabi-chan._" Little did she know that someone was already having this talk with Konohamaru.

"I don't see why you don't just ask her to dance," Naruto said to his young friend, "After all, what can she say? Yes or no. That's it. Go for it."

"You're right," Konohamaru replies and walks away.

Hanabi Hyuga was standing alone by the back wall, when she is approached by a certain brown-haired genin. She keeps her almost stoic exterior, but is smiling on the inside. She watches as Konohamaru offers her his arm, with a smile. "Can I have this dance?" he asks, and is surprised to see a smile come to the young Hyuga's face.

"Of course you may," she replies, and takes his arm.

This causes Hinata to smile, who was watching the whole thing. She then turns to see Naruto offer his arm to her, and the two join their friends and family in the dance.

"_I'll have to finish filling out those papers_," Kushina thinks, watching her son with Hinata, then notices a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to see Jiraiya standing there.

"He's just like Minato," the elder hokage says, "Every time I see him, I see my old student and friend."

"I feel the same way," Kushina replies, "It's like he's Minato-kun reborn. He and Hinata seem to belong together."

"It seems that the young people of the village have the right idea," Jiraiya notes, looking around, seeing not only Naruto and Hinata together, and Michae and Akane, but also Choji and Ino, Konohamaru and Hanabi, Tenten and Neji, and Sakura and Lee. Even Kakashi had convinced Anko to join him, and Iruka had found a date, Yugao from the ANBU, and Hiashi was with Akane's mother, Ayane, "It seems like love is in the air today."

"Naruto tol d me," Kushina commented, "that facing death was easy. We ninjas do it every day. Really living, now that's hard. Life really is too short in this ninja world we live in, to not take advantage of every moment, and suck as much life out of it as we can."

_**-Fifteen minutes later-**_

All the women were standing behind Akane, who was readying to throw her bouquet over her shoulder. "Here it goes," she says, then throws the bouquet. All the women seem to dive for it, but it's caught by Tenten.

_**-Ten minutes passed-**_

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Akane asks of Michae, as he pulls a garter from around her left leg.

"Because Naruto said that Jiraiya would put us on a year of D-ranks if we didn't," Michae replies, as he chunks the garter out toward the crowd of men.

"Don't you dare dive for it, Pervy Sage," Naruto tells his mentor.

"And miss the chance to put it on the next weapons mistress of the village?" Kakashi interjects, "I say dive."

All the men are then sent flying away by Neji's Rotation. "Sorry, guys," the Hyuga prodigy tells his friends, as he catches the garter between two fingers, "But if anyone's putting this on Tenten, it's me."

_**-Hokage Tower, Roof, 7pm.-**_

The reception had broken and all the guests had all left. Michae and Akane stood on the roof of the Hokage tower with just a select few of their closest friends and family, watching the sun set behind the Hokage mountain. Michae looks over athis new wife, with a smile, and then leans down to kiss her, as the sun finally faded behind the mountain, signifying the end of the first day of the rest of their lives.

_**-End of Chapter 16!-**_

_A/N: A section of this chapter was adapted from a scene from "X-Men #30", which was the wedding of Scott Summers and Jean Grey_.

_**-Next time on "Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves"-**_

_Michae and Akane's honeymoon is interrupted by a run-in with Akatsuki. Meanwhile, Jiraiya gets word of an attack on the carrier of the eight-tails. What do these two happenings have in common? _

_**-Find out in Chapter 17, "Honeymoon Interrupted"-**_


	19. Chapter 17: honeymoon interrupted

_**"Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves"**_

_**Chapter 17: Honeymoon Interrupted.**_

_**-Land of Fire: Forest: Distance from Leaf Village: 8 miles-**_

Michae and Akane had stopped at a nearby stream to let their horses rest for a moment. They were thoroughly enjoying their new lives together, and this trip across the land of Fire on horseback was just the honeymoon that Akane wanted. Michae was checking the straps securing their bags to their saddles, when she walked up to him, and snuggled up to his back.

"How long did Jiraiya say we had, before we had to be back on duty?" she asked her new husband.

"Two weeks," Michae answered, "Not enough time, if you ask me."

"Never enough time," she thought out loud, before catching something in the corner of her eye, "What was that?"

"What is it, Baby?"

"I think I just saw some people in cloaks just a couple hundred yards away."

This makes Michae pull out the binoculars he carried in his saddlebags. He brings the device up to his eyes. "Yeah," he tells her, "Four people, black cloaks...and red clouds. Akane, they're Akatsuki, and it looks like they have someone. Get your weapons from Belle's saddle." He then unseals the dragon sword and dragon's eye jewel from a seal in his own saddle on Stormy's back. The pair ties their horses to a nearby tree with ropes before taking off after the Akatsuki.

_**-two hundred yards away, same river-**_

"Man, I needed this break," Suigetsu said, "How much further to the hideout?"

"It's on the border with the land of rivers," Sasuke Uchiha tells his subordinate, "We should be there in about one more day."

"Now quit complaining, Suigetsu," Karin chides her comrade, "you're so damn lazy."

"Sasuke," Jugo told the Uchiha, "I see two people coming our way. A man and a woman, both carrying swords."

"Then get ready," Sasuke advises his team, "We'll just have to deal with them."

_**-Michae and Akane-**_

"We're within range," Michae says, "We hit for maximum effect, Honey." They both go through a complex series of hand signs, "**Combination jutsu: Elemental Tempest!**" Michae's inferno jutsu and Akane's lightning combine to strike one guy, a tall reddish-blonde haired guy, straight in the chest, not even leaving a body behind.

"One down, three to go," Akane reminds her husband.

"**Amaterasu!**" the black haired guy said, revealing a mangekyo sharingan.

"**Chakra dome barrier!**" Michae said, creating the barrier, "Why is it that every sharingan user we face has to do this same trick? What are they, one trick ponies? Akane, put your chakra into the barrier."

"Suigetsu!" the uchiha says to his partner, "We can't get him with ninjutsu. Cleave him in half!"

"Suigetsu Hozuki?" Akane asks, "Wrong move, kid. Never send someone made of water against a ninja who has mastered lightning." She then puts her chakra into the barrier. "Michae, your turn."

"**Dragon style: LIGHTNING STORM JUTSU!**" Michae yelled out, sending multiple, enormous, bolts of lightning out, striking Suigetsu in the head, chest, and torso. The young mist swordsman evaporated from the intense lightning blast.

"Dragon style," the Uchiha says, "You're a Hayabusa. That glow on your sword. It's the True Dragon Sword, isn't it?"

"You know my weapon," Michae responds, "But do you know how to use yours? Akane, that girl probably isn't as strong as you are. She's all yours. The Uchiha's mine. What do you say? Blade against blade?"

Sasuke drew his sword from its scabbard. "Gladly." He charged at Michae who parried the Uchiha's strike, and slashed downwards across his back.

"You're not as good a swordsman as I thought," Michae said, disappointed, "And here I thought I was actually going to have a challege. You sharingan users are all the same, dependant on those eyes of yours for power."

Akane stood, facing off against Karin. The redhead looked like she was ready to fight the Hajin survivor, but Akane new different. "If you're so anxious to fight me," she asks the Taka kunoichi, "Why are your knees shaking."

"I'm not a front line fighter," Karin explains, "You two took out Jugo and Suigetsu so easily that it defies logic."

"You can still surrender," the Hajin tells her opponent.

"Not as long as Sasuke's alive," Karin replies, "If I surrender, he'll just kill me anyway."

"Looks like he's almost dead anyway," Akane says, pointing to the battle between Sasuke and Michae.

Sasuke bounded off of a nearby tree, while Michae launched himself from another one. "Do you really want to try this, Uchiha?" Michae asked, "This is the first kenjutsu move that I learned." He then sliced right through the Uchiha's left shoulder, slicing off his sword arm. "**Hayabusa Kenjutsu: Flying Swallow**."

"**Susano'o**!" Sasuke called out, summoning the spirit entity from his Sharingan.

"_Oh shit_," Michae thought.

_**-Leaf Village: Hokage's office, same time-**_

Jiraiya was sitting at his desk, finishing up the few papers he had to work on. Since the deaths of Danzo, Koharu and Homura, not to mention the reworking of the Leaf Village's governmental structure, he had much less paperwork to deal with.

"Lord Hokage," said a messenger from the crypto division, "We just recieved this from the Hidden Cloud. It's from the Raikage himself." She handed the message over to the elder sage, and turns to leave.

Jiraiya reads the message and pales. He motions for one of his usual ANBU guards to come from the shadows. "Get me the jonin council NOW, and make sure Naruto's here, too," the Hokage ordered, "Akatsuki's on the move again."

_**-Michae vs. Sasuke-**_

Michae dodged another slash of Susano'o's massive blade. "_There's got to be some way to distract that thing_," he thinks to himself, then it dawns on him. He jumps out of the way, bites down on his thumb and goes through a series of hand signs. "**Summoning Jutsu**!" An enormous black wolf appears, giving off a massive howl.

"Dammit, Lobo," Michae says, "You and your entrances. Can you hold off that spirit thing while I get rid of the one controlling it?"

"Susano'o?" Lobo asks, "Sure, why not have me solve that whole world peace problem while I'm at it?"

"Just buy me a couple of minutes," Michae tells the wolf, "That's all I need."

Lobo bounded toward Susano'o, digging his fangs into the spirit's sword arm. While the massive summon swung around on the arm, Michae found the opportunity he needed.

"_It seems it takes all his conscious power to control Susano'o_," Michae thought, "_That leaves him open to attack_." He noticed Susano'o bring his shield arm down to protect the Uchiha, but Michae leapt off the shield and dove toward the Uchiha, slashing the dragon sword through the man's neck and separating his head from his shoulders. The Sharingan went dark and Susano'o disappeared.

"Good work, Lobo," Michae told the wolf.

"Stop the world, I want to get off," Lobo replied, looking a little wobbly on his legs, then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"See," Akane told Karin, "I told you my husband could deal with him."

Michae walks back over to Akane, after sealing away the Uchiha's head in a scroll. "Was she not a threat?" he asked his wife.

"Not even a miniscule one," Akane replied, "She's just a healing and support type that the Uchiha brought along for her healing abilities."

"Well, the others are dead, and she's not a threat," the dragon ninja thinks, "But we still need to deal with her in some way. Do you have that extra rope in your saddlebags? I'll also need my pack from Stormy's saddle."

"Sure thing," Akane said. She went and got the rope while Michae watched Karin. When Akane returned, she bound Karin's arms while Michae checked on their captive.

"Honey" he said to his wife, "Look at these burns."

"If that's not third degree, I don't know what is," Akane replied, "Can we treat it here?"

"In my pack, there's some sterile wraps and an herbal burn gel," Michae told his wife, we'll treat him with them, then take both of them back to the Leaf Village."

"Hold on," Akane told her husband, "His wounds are healing."

"What the hell happened?" the captive man asked, "Whoda hell were those fools?"

"Well, they're dead now," Michae responded, "Wait a minute." He was surprised when he saw who the man was. "Bee?"

"Who you be?" Killer Bee asked, "An how you know me?"

"Don't tell me you forgot me," Michae said, "From the hidden cloud orphanage. The american boy that was only there for a month?"

"Michae," Bee responded, "A and I wondered what happened to you." He notices the symbol on Michae's headband, "You a Hayabusa?"

"Ryu Hayabusa adopted me and trained me," Michae explained, "This is my new wife, Akane."

"Damn, man," Bee says, "She smokin'."

"We're actually allied with the Hidden Leaf now," Akane tells Bee, "We'll take you there to be seen after, and to let your brother know that you're ok."

Michae helps Bee up and they walk over to the horses. Michae lets Bee ride on Stormy while Karin gets on Belle. The Hayabusa family leads their horses back toward the Hidden Leaf village.

_**-Hidden Leaf Village: 2 hours later-**_

Jiraiya had called a meeting of the jonin council, and made sure that Naruto was sent for as well. When all were in attendance, he called the meeting to order.

"The Akatsuki have struck in the Hidden Cloud," the Hokage began, "They have taken the container of the eight-tails, a man named 'Killer Bee'."

"Then we should assist the cloud in rescuing him," Naruto said, "If Madara gets any more jinchuriki, then he could become so powerful that we won't be able to defeat him."

"We should also recall Akane and Michae," Kakashi suggests.

"Won't be an issue," says a voice from the window, "We're already here, so is Killer Bee." Michae stood there, saluting to the hokage and councilors.

"Where did you find him?" this from Guy.

"At a river, about 8 miles away from the village, between here and the border with the Land of Rivers," Michae explained, "He was being carried by an Uchiha, and three others. The Uchiha is dead, so are two members of his party. One is already being interrogated by Ibiki."

"You mentioned an Uchiha?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Michae answered, "His corpse, head included, is at the hospital."

"You killed Sasuke?" this from Naruto.

"It was him or us," Michae shot back, "And I chose Akane and myself. His partner, a woman named Karin, is currently being interrogated by Ibiki." He the walked over to Naruto. "I heard you wanted to try to save him," the dragon ninja said to his friend, "But he willfully joined Orochimaru, and then willfully joined Akatsuki. He attacked the jinchuriki of the eight-tails, and if I hadn't interfered, would have brought this village to war with the hidden cloud. Bee's brother is the current Raikage. I've already sent a message to him, letting him know that Bee's alive and well."

"Hold on," Naruto stopped Michae, "Did you say the eight-tails?"

"Why?"

"Because he's able to help me master Kyuubi's power," the young sage informed the council, "Kyuubi said that if I wanted to master his power, I had to seek out the container of the eight-tails."

"Ok," Jiraiya says to the council, "Everyone but Naruto and Michae can go. We meet again in four hours." That said, the jonin councilors all left, leaving Naruto and Michae with Jiraiya. The Hokage then turned to Michae. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah," Michae explains, "I'd already talked to Bee about training Naruto. He said he'd help. As for Madara, we can't go at this alone. You need to call a summit of all 5 kages, with Lord Shiro from Iron. I'll be there, too, representing the Hayabusa clan. The summit will be held in the Hayabusa Village, a three day trek from all the major villages, and from the Iron capital."

"I thought you weren't going to revive the Hayabusa clan," Naruto inquired.

"Revive the clan? No," Michae explained, "Akane and I are creating a new Hayabusa clan. Master Ryu was not only my teacher, but also my adoptive father. After the summit, Naruto, you, Bee, Akane and I will begin training to take on Madara. Bee will teach you to master Kyuubi's power. I've got one thing I need to do, and can only do it in the Hayabusa village. We'll all stay there, since it's secluded location will keep us out of Akatsuki's crosshairs till we're ready to strike."

"I'll send out the message," Jiraiya said, "First, we need to let our own ninja know what's going on."

"Akane's letting our genin know," Michae responded, "The jonin council can let everyone else know, when we reconvene the meeting, we'll explain the plan in general to them, and have them pass on the word to the rest of our forces."

_**===End of Chapter 17!====**_

_A/N: Looks like things are starting to heat up once again in Konoha. By the way, the killing Sasuke thing just came to me in a spur of inspiration._

**Coming soon to "Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves":**

_The Kage summit begins, in the Hayabusa village, with leaders from the five major nations, along with the Land of Iron, and the Hayabusa. Meanwhile, Madara gains some new allies, and the shinobi world prepares for war._

_**===Stay tuned for Chapter 18, "The Long Road to War"===**_


	20. Chapter 18: The Long Road to War

"_**Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves"**_

_**Chapter 18: The Long Road to War**_

_**-Hayabusa Village: Main Pagoda: 0900 hours-**_

The five kages had all met in good faith in the main pagoda of the Hayabusa village. Sitting with them is Daimyo Shiro of the Land of Iron with the head of his samurai forces, Mifune, and the last of the Hayabusa, Michae Reston Hayabusa.

"The Hayabusa is a leaf jonin," the Tsuchikage says, "How can we be sure he'll maintain the Hayabusa Clan's neutrality."

"Because," Michae replied, "Right now, the threat facing the leaf is a threat that faces all nations, Lord Tsuchikage. I joined with the Leaf because, as the last of the clan, I felt it necessary to ally myself with a village. Yes, the Leaf Village is my home. But right now, we all have a common enemy, Madara Uchiha, and the Akatsuki."

"Besides," Jiraiya said, "Michae has already been a trusted advisor to me, and assisted in the take down of an attempted coup that took the life of my predecessor, Tsunade."

"All Right," Mei Terumi, the mizukage of the Mist Village interjected, "what kind of threat does this Uchiha pose to the entire contintent?"

"A grave one," Jiraiya explained, "I had been following this organization long before I became hokage. They have been gathering the jinchuriki for years."

"They even killed me," Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand Village reminded everyone, "If it weren't for the assistance of the Leaf Village, I would never have been rescued or resurrected."

"They recently attacked my brother," the Raikage, A, continued, "the Hayabusa and his wife interfered and took down their team, saving my brother, who holds the eight tails."

"It was no problem, A," Michae told the Raikage, "But we all need to come together, at this moment, to face this enemy."

"What do you suggest?" Mifune inquired of Michae.

"An alliance of nations," Michae explains, "From this moment forward, we are no longer just the 5 major nations. We are brothers and sisters in arms as shinobi."

"We've all been hit by the Akatsuki," Mei informs the summit, "The Hayabusa is right. It's time we all came together to bring these men to justice."

"Who would lead our forces?" came the question from the Tsuchikage.

"I would suggest the Kazekage, Gaara," Michae advises, "He is young enough, strong enough, and commands respect."

"I will take command," Gaara replies, "I will also suggest these people to command our different divisions: Kakashi Hatake, Mifune, Shizune, Kankuro, and Captain Yamato. My proxy in command of a division will be Shikamaru Nara. Michae, you will command our special forces, consisting of yourself, Akane, Bee, and Naruto."

"I'll do what I'm commanded," the Hayabusa said to the Kazekage, "Right now, Bee should be starting to train Naruto to control the Nine-Tails power. When this meeting is over, I'll be doing my best to convince Karyu of the Dragons to join us."

_**-Hayabusa Village: Elsewhere, same time-**_

A messenger hawk flies through the window, and lands on Ayane's shoulder. The kunoichi removes the message and reads it over. "This isn't good," she says to her sister and daughter, "It seems that two international assassins and two mercenaries have been spotted crossing the border into the Land of Rivers. Kasumi, we're familiar with three of them. "

"You don't mean who I think you do, Ayane," Kasumi replied, "I could have sworn that two of them died years ago."

"Since one of them traveled the deserts of Africa, and the other pretty much remained in Europe and the Balkans," Ayane reminded her sister, "We really had no way of tracking those two. They could still be alive."

"What of the other one?" Akane inquired.

"Well, I have a description of the two assassins," Ayane responds, "Both are tall, slim, and have short-cut, white hair with ice blue eyes."

"Christie Shaughnessy," Kasumi said, more thinking than anything, "If she's one of them, then one can assume that the other is her daughter, Daria."

Akane then has an epiphany. "Wait a minute," she says, "If they hired four INTERNATIONAL assassins and mercenaries, what does this mean? Do they have foreign backing for this?"

"That's a scary thought," Ayane reminds her daughter, "We have to bring this to Michae and Shiro." All three women leave the room, and head to the meeting room.

_**-Main Pagoda: 5 minutes later-**_

The meeting was progressing well, as all the necessary steps were being taken to solidify the alliance of the nations against Akatsuki. It was then that Michae and Shiro noticed the entrance of their wives, and Ayane. Kasumi leaned in and whispered something in her husband's ear. Akane did the same thing. Michae and Shiro turned and looked at each other then nodded to their wives, who stood behind them.

"Lord Kages," Michae began, "We have just been presented with information that is urgent to our situation. It seems that Akatsuki may have foreign backers. The criminal organization has just hired two international assassins and two mercenaries. The assassins are Christie and Daria Shaughnessy, from Great Britain. Kasumi and Ayane are familiar with Christie, having faced her before. Daria is her daughter. The mercenaries are Leon Andreiovich Popov, a former Russian special forces soldier, and Daniel Bayman, formerly of the British Special Air Service. My adoptive father faced Bayman and Popov both before. This tells me one thing: Akatsuki has foreign backers. Their purpose, I can only speculate."

"I think I know," the Raikage said, "years ago, my daimyo's predecessor allowed an American air base to be built in the Land of Lightning. During that time, they did some exploration of the surrounding lands, and found a rather large deposit of platinum, along with certain other minerals, which we currently have no use for. He didn't allow for further exploration because he didn't feel it in the land's best interests to allow for foreign powers to gain any more hold on territory within the Land of Lightning. One French corporation, though, had a particular interest in the Land: Doatec. I read these documents not long ago, and their contact at Doatec was a man named..."

"Chase Donovan," Kasumi finished, "We're familiar with Donovan. He's the one that had Christie Shaughnessy attempt to assassinate Helena Devereaux, daughter of the company's founder and president, Fame Douglas. He's been manipulating the happenings within the Tenjin clan for years."

"It seems," Mei commented, "That we're not only fighting Akatsuki for our right to exist, but we're also fighting this Doatec as well."

"Make no mistake about it," Michae responds, "we can't let Madara get Naruto and Bee. If we do, he can take over this entire continent, and then his foreign backers have a way in. I can face Bayman and Popov. Akane is more than capable of taking on Daria Shaughnessy. Ayane, are you still able to fight?"

"Very much so," Ayane replies, "You want me to take on Christie?"

"And this time, finish her," Michae tells his mother-in-law, "If she's still under Donovan's employ, we can't let her live." He then noticed an ANBU deliver a message to Jiraiya

"This isn't good at all," Jiraiya adds, "My own spy network has told me that Madara also has the assistance of one Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right-hand man. He injected some of that snake's own cells into himself and, as a result, is now more powerful and twisted than ever. Right now, they're hauling people from one of Orochimaru's old hideouts to a place in the land of Rivers. I can only guess it's to create an army using the 'Impure World Resurrection' jutsu. With that, they can create an army by bringing back some of the world's strongest fighters from the dead."

"Or throw off our forces by bringing back people that our troops were close to," the Tsuchikage interceded, "We need to know who are the strongest people that the five nations have that can be brought back, for starters."

"The only ones I can think of," Mei said, "from the Mist village, are the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"They can also bring back the deceased Jinchuriki hosts," A said, "I can think of one that would be a formidable opponent, Yugito."

"And the deceased members of Akatsuki," Jiraiya added, "They were all tough, too. They could possibly bring back the two Uchiha, Sasuke and Itachi from the Leaf."

"Hayate Tenjin," Kasumi added, "He would be one that they would want to bring back."

"Ryu Hayabusa," Michae included, "My adpotive father, and last of the Dragon ninja bloodline."

This line of talk continued for hours, the leaders of the major nations making their plans for war.

_**-Land of Rivers, Akatsuki hideout, Same Time-**_

"I see you made it here all right," Madara Uchiha said to the four people standing in front of him, "You all should know why I asked that you be sent here."

"You think this Hayabusa is too much for your current forces," Christie Shaughnessy replied, "Let's see. You have a guy who looks like he's part snake, one who takes disassociative identity disorder to a whole new level, and a guy who looks like he's part shark. Either of them would have a bitch of a time with the Hajin, much less a Hayabusa."

"On top of that," Daniel Bayman interjected, "From what we've been hearing, it seems the major nations of this contintent are joining forces against you. No wonder you needed Popov and me."

"Yes," Madara answered, "I asked Donovan to send you so that you could deal with the Hayabusa and the Hajin. Kabuto can create an army for me that will deal with the forces of the 5 major nations. That will leave Zetsu and Kisame to take on the two Jinchuriki, Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki."

"What will you be doing while we're risking our asses?" Daria Shaughnessy inquired of the Uchiha.

"I'll be preparing the ceremony to extract the eight and Nine-tails from their hosts," Madara explained.

_**-Hayabusa Village, Main Pagoda, 1700 hours-**_

The meeting was still ongoing, but starting to wind down. All the preparations were made that could be made that day. Michae was just about ready to leave, when Mei Terumi spoke up.

"Who was your informant that told you of the four foreigners?" the Mizukage inquired.

"Kokoro Otonashi," Kasumi tells the Mizukage, "She's been a friend to me and Ayane for a long time, and she's also the half-sister of Helena Devereaux. My guess is Helena told Kokoro, and she, in turn, sent a message to us. She's a musician and dancer in a village near the land of Rivers."

"Lord Kages," Michae said, "I think, given the gravity of the situation, that we should adjourn for a few days, and, in that time, send a message to the Grass and Waterfall villages to join in on this alliance. This threat faces us all, and to leave them out would do the very purpose of this alliance a grave disservice. You are all welcome to stay here in the Hayabusa village."

"My ANBU guards can be here on duty until the meeting is finished," Jiraiya added, "I brought plenty of ANBU here for this. They can even be used to strengthen your own personal guards until the end of the summit."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," the Tsuchikage replied, "But I, too brought plenty of shinobi to act as guardians."

"If I may," Michae said, "Let's put this alliance to work, since we've already got most of it worked out. Gaara, would you work out a rotation, where the current forces brought from all the different lands would be best used to protect the village until the end of the summit?"

"Excellent idea, Michae," Gaara answered, "I will. Lords Kages, just let me know who all you have here, and I will get started as soon as we adjourn."

"Then I move to adjourn until the representatives from Waterfall and Grass arrive," the Raikage interjects.

"Seconded," came Mei.

"All in favor?" asked Shiro. All raised their hands.

"None opposed, then this meeting is adjourned until the arrival of the representatives from Waterfall and Grass," noted Mifune, as all stood and turned to leave the table.

"_Kami, I hate politics_," Michae thought as he and Akane went to their place, the same house where Michae lived and trained under Ryu. "Akane, honey," he then said to his wife, "We need Naruto for this, so he can summon Gamabunta, Fukasaku and Shima."

"Bee should be finished with him for now," Akane responded, "He should be in your old training grounds."

"Good," the dragon ninja then added, "Because that's where we need to be. Let me get one thing from Father's old study, and then we'll be ready."

_**-Hayabusa Village, Main House, training grounds, 1800 hours-**_

Naruto looked somewhat winded as he rested. He and Bee had trained for the better part of the day, while Michae played politics. He looked over to see Akane, who looked somewhat worried, and then saw Michae summon Timber, Silver, and Lobo.

"Honey, you need to summon Kurotaka," Michae told his wife, "And Naruto, you summon Gamabunta, Fukasaku and Shima. We'll need all the help we can get to convince Karyu to join us."

"Would Kyuubi and the Eight-tails be able to help, too?" Naruto asked, "Because I can summon Kyuubi, and Bee can transform into the Eight-tails."

"The tailed beasts could be useful," the Dragon ninja thought out loud, "Summon Kyuubi, too. Bee, transform into the Eight-tails, please?"

"You got it, bruh," Bee responded, turning into the giant, eight-tailed ox.

"**Summoning Jutsu**," Akane and Naruto said in unison, bringing the leaders of the hawks and toads into the field.

Naruto then went through a series of handsigns before exclaiming, "**Special summon, Nine-Tailed Fox!**" He slammed his hand down and the massive nine-tailed fox appeared in a puff of smoke.

"_**You called**_," Kyuubi asked, "_**Hey, Lobo, Bunta, Kurotaka. It's been too long. You too, Hachi**_."

"_I see he's out from under Madara's genjutsu_," Gamabunta noted, "It's finally good to see you again, Kyuubi, now that I don't have to fight you."

"Ok, Michae," Lobo said to the dragon ninja, "It's time. Just summon Karyu, and we'll back you up."

"_Here goes nothing_," Michae thought, then went through the handsigns, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" A puff of smoke appeared, and when it cleared, a massive black dragon appeared.

"Why did you summon me," Karyu inquired, "I told Ryu you were not to sign our contract."

"Because you and your clan are needed now more than ever," Michae told the dragon, "Right now, forces are being gathered that could destroy all. Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki are gathering the tailed beasts. We don't know why, but we do know it can't be good."

"The only real reason to gather the power of the tailed beasts," Karyu tells Michae, "Is to summon the ten-tailed red dragon from it's seal, inside the moon. If this Uchiha is planning on doing that, then the whole world is doomed if he gets the tailed beasts."

"_**He already has seven of the nine**_," Kyuubi said to Karyu, "_**I and the Eight-tails are the only ones not captured at this moment**_."

"Don't tell him I told you this," Karyu commented, "But all he really needs to summon the ten-tails is seven of the nine. You two can be assimilated by the red dragon once it's summoned."

"Can it be controlled?" Akane asks of the dragon.

"No power on earth can control the most powerful creature ever concieved," the dragon replied, "But it can either be killed, or re-sealed. To re-seal the dragon, you'll need the Rinnegan."

"Which we don't have because Pain is dead," Naruto interjected, "I destroyed the six paths of Pain, and Nagato died afterwards, of natural causes."

"Karyu," Michae said to the dragon, "I know I am not of Master Ryu, no, Father's bloodline. However, he adopted me. He was my father for all the time I was with him, until he died in my arms. The only reason he did not have any children of his bloodline was because of the fact that he was unable to, after changing back from being turned into a fiend by Doku. Karyu, I am Ryu Hayabusa's son, not by blood, but by all the other ways that count. He was my father. Right now, the world needs you, and the clan of dragons, to help against Madara's forces."

"Then the world shall have us," Karyu told the Dragon Ninja, "For you and your wife will start a new dragon ninja bloodline. Michae Hayabusa, you and Akane Hajin-Hayabusa are the start of a new dragon lineage. You can summon us now, Ninja Dragon. Place the dragon's eye in its place on the dragon sword." Michae did this, and it started glowing brighter, then the light hit Michae's eyes, which changed them, turning them green, with slitted pupils. "I have just given you the power of a new dragon ninja bloodline, a powerful visual jutsu called the Ryugan, or eyes of the dragon," the dragon explained, "With it, Madara's sharingan will be absolutely useless, and you will have the ability to give it's powers to other members of your party, should it be required, but only on a temporary basis. You will be immune to genjutsu, have visual power to rival the Hyuga's byakugan, and able to read an enemy's moves better than an Uchiha."

"What do we need to kill the ten-tailed red dragon?" Michae asked of Karyu,as he deactivated the Ryugan.

"All the power you can muster, and then a hell of a lot more," Karyu answered, "That monster was sealed for a reason. Back when humanity was in it's infancy, the tailed beasts were the guardians of the ancient world. However, the ten-tailed red dragon soon came to distrust humans. He lashed out, and started to attack whenever he found a human settlement, which is why early humans lived in caves. It got so bad, that a human named Rikudo, also known as the Sage of the Six Paths, and the first of the dragon lineage, the first Ninja Dragon, Ken Hayabusa, used the power of the dragons to weaken the ten-tails long enough for Rikudo to seal it away, using the 'Planetary Construction' jutsu. That construct became known as the moon, where the ten-tails is still sealed to this day. From that day on, Rikudo is known as the originator of ninjutsu. He is only one of them, though, as Ken Hayabusa is the first Ninja Dragon. I will leave you to train, Michae Hayabusa. Be ready. If he summons the ten-tails, you will need all the power you can get to kill it." Karyu then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto," Michae said, "Akane, Bee, we all need to get to training. According to Gaara, we are the Shinobi Special Forces. He is already working on putting together the divisions. It'll be up to us to both back them up, and to take on Madara when the time comes, and his foreign assassins and mercenaries." Michae then listened as Naruto and Bee explained all that the tailed beasts were able to do, and the powers they gained as jinchuriki.

_**-Timeskip, 6 days later, Hayabusa Village, Parade Grounds, 1300 hours-**_

The gathered shinobi forces of all the major and minor nations stood together, watching as all the leaders of these nations signed into law, the Treaty of Shinobi, effectively creating a permanent alliance of all nations to defend their continent, and their very way of life, against Madara, Akatsuki, Doatec, and any and all enemies. The kages then turned to their people, and placed a new forehead protector on their heads. On these new headbands was the symbol for "Shinobi".

"Michae," Gaara said to the new Ninja Dragon, "Would you say a few words to the troops?"

Michae then stepped forward, took off the "dragon" forehead protector, and put on the new "Shinobi" headband. He then started to speak, "I stand before you, not as the Ninja Dragon, but as a shinobi, like all of you. In this, which will soon be the greatest battle in the history of the world of shinobi, that very word should have new meaning. We are all no longer just shinobi of our own villages: Leaf, Sand, Mist, Cloud, Rock, Iron, Waterfall, and Grass. We are all Shinobi, fighting to protect that which is most precious, our very way of life. Now, we are all brothers and sisters in arms. Let the petty squabbles of the past remain in the past, as we now look to the future: a future that will be brighter than we can even imagine. They say the night is always darkest just before the dawn. Well, we're coming upon the darkness before the dawn of a new era. Join with me, with all of us, and help us create this new era." He then bites down on his finger, and goes through a series of handsigns before slamming his hand down and exclaiming, "**SUMMONING JUTSU!**" When the smoke cleared, a massive black dragon appeared, letting out a roar that shook the very grounds. Michae stands on the dragon's head. "We will not lose, my brothers and sisters," he finishes, "Not while we all believe that peace is close enough to touch. But for that peace to come, we must fight. Let us fight through the darkness, to the dawn of a new age in the world of shinobi."

Michae's speech caused the entire parade ground to shake from the cheers and shouts from the gathered forces. Karyu then took off and flew over the gathering. "You have a way with words," the dragon said to his summoner.

"Thanks, Karyu," Michae replied, as he watched Gaara speak to the gathering, about the plans made for the coming war.

_**===End of Chapter 18!===**_

_**===Next time on "Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves":===**_

_War! Madara's resurrected forces clash with the forces of the allied nations. Four foreign fighters, and the remains of Akatsuki now face the combined might of two jinchuriki, two Hajin kunoichi, and the new Ninja Dragon. What will come of the shinobi world? Find out in the next chapter._

_**===Coming soon, Chapter 19: War!===**_

_A/N: This chapter has to be my longest yet. Now, as for the foreign fighters, I had to bring in someone to face Akane, Michae and Ayane. My current plans are to have Naruto and Bee face Kisame and a complete Zetsu. By my estimation, the war will take up the next two chapters, and then I'll post an epilogue. Anyway, feel free to review, and answer this question: Should I write a sequel to "Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves"? _

_Right now, I'd like to thank all who've added this fic to your favorites or alerts, and those who have left reviews. I'd name all your names but there's so many that I'd probably miss someone. However, I will say to one of you, **Brown Phantom**, I've appreciated your feedback quite a lot, and also have really enjoyied your own fics. Anyone who has not read "Students of the Snake", go and read it. It's excellent. Also, I'll suggest "He Will Be Mine", if you like a story with plenty of lemons, or a lemon with plenty of story to it._


	21. Chapter 19: War

"_**Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves"**_

_**Chapter 19: War!**_

_**===Hayabusa Village: Main Pagoda: Roof, 0900 hours===**_

A howl could be heard breaking through the still morning air, followed by the roar of a dragon, and the screech of a hawk. Michae Hayabusa stood on the roof of the Hayabusa village's main pagoda, looking out over the countryside. He had received a update from the front just a few moments ago. The battle was going well, with few casualties, but something, to Michae, felt wrong. He was lost in thought when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Naruto standing by him, and he recognized those arms around his waist anywhere, as those of his wife, Akane.

"What of the front?" Naruto asked.

"It seems that Kabuto and Madara are sending cannon fodder at them, for the moment," Michae reported, "All divisions reported engagements ongoing, but the only problem seems to be their sheer numbers."

"Zetsu," Akane said, "He's made multiple copies of this white body, and is sending them at our people, trying to wear them down."

"Which is why I've already dispatched Timber, Silver's pack and Aoi to assist," the Ninja Dragon commented, "What Silver's pack can't take down, I think a full powered blue dragon should be able to. I'm keeping Lobo, and Karyu back, in case Madara finds out the catch with the ten-tails."

"There any signs of them foreigners?" Bee inquired, walking up to the other three.

"Not so far, but it wouldn't be a bad strategy to keep them back, until Kabuto creates his main army. Once he brings back everyone he can from the dead, Madara will then unleash them on our main forces, while sending the foreign fighters after us with Zetsu's complete body, and Kisame, in an attempt to take you two."

"We can handle shark-man and Mr. Multiple Personality Disorder," Naruto told his friend, "One tailed-beast bomb will end them."

"You mastered your true nine-tails form?" Akane asked.

"Yesterday," the young sage informed, "I can turn into the fox when necessary, but I'd rather not. It's a huge drain on my chakra."

Karyu continued to circle the Hayabusa village, while the four-man special forces division continued to talk.

_**===Land of Rivers, Battlefield, Force: Allied division 1, Same time===**_

Kakashi's team was having surprising success fighting off the white Zetsu horde. The addition of several ninjas from the Hidden Mist, allowed for multiple water jutsu to be used to literally wash the battlefield of the Zetsu swarm. However, his people were getting tired, and Kakashi himself was running low on chakra. He reached behind him and pulled the ninjato from its scabbard on his back. He sliced the heads off of several Zetsus then plunged the sword into the ground. "**Lightning Style: Erupting Shock Jutsu!**" he called out, as numerous lightning bolts shoot up from the ground, the elecrtical blasts disintegrating the rest of the Zetsus that his division still faced.

_**===Allied Division 2, Commander: Mifune===**_

The iron samurai stood with his division, having faced a swarm of the white warriors, and seeing another coming their way. "_They just seem to keep coming_," the samurai thinks, "_Right now, we're good, as far as chakra goes. We haven't had to use much, and those two Hyugas have chakra control that would make anyone envious._" He sends a look to Hinata and Neji, who were standing back to back, facing down at least thirty zetsus on their own.

"Brother, we have to end this now," Hinata says to Neji, "Let's try something, combining your rotation with my protective 64 palms."

"_Why didn't I think of that earlier?_" Neji asked himself, "On my mark, cousin. NOW!" Neji's rotation jutsu combined with the chakra blades of Hinata's justu to create a dome of chakra that annihilated the zetsu swarm surrounding the two Hyuga shinobi.

"_I would hate to be on their bad side_," Mifune thought to himself as his sword slashed through another five Zetsus, clearing the battlefield. "Team, regroup now," he commanded, "This can't be the end of them." The entire division came back together, forming ranks quickly.

_**===Allied Division 3: Commander: Yamato===**_

Yamato's jutsu created many wooden spikes that shot up from the ground and impaled the zetsu horde. He watched as the rest of his team finished off their enemies, and regrouped. "_This is almost too easy_," he thought, "_Why are they only sending cannon fodder at us?_"

_**===Above the battlefield===**_

"_This ongoing battle is getting us nowhere_," the massive blue dragon thought, "_It's time I end this_." The dragon then dove down toward the battlesite, and opened her massive mouth. Blue flames shoot down and engulf the entire group of zetsu clones, making them disintegrate into nothingness. She then swooped back up into the air, hearing shouts and cheers from the ninja forces on the ground below.

_**===Madara's hideout===**_

"Madara," Zetsu said, "All my clones have been destroyed."

"So soon, how?" the uchiha inquired.

"It seems that they now have the help of the clan of dragons," Zetsu reported, "My clones were all killed by a blue dragon."

"We still have or trump card," Kabuto interjected, "I've finished preparations for the Impure World Resurrection justu. I can bring back an entire army of the strongest warriors this world has ever seen." He then puts his hands down on the marked mat in front of him, adding his chakra to the seals marking the large leather mat. Soon, a multitude of coffins arise from the ground, and out steps the army that Madara wanted. Standing before the Uchiha now were Zabuza Momochi, and Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Haku, All the defeated Akatsuki, including Sasuke and Itachi, as well as Jugo and Suigetsu, and all the deceased Jinchuriki hosts. Also standing there were Hayate Tenjin, and Ryu Hayabusa.

"Let's see them stand up to this force," the Uchiha madman thought, then told Kabuto, "Send them out against the major nations' forces. Let the slaughter begin."

_**===Hikarikami Village, on the border of the Lands of Waves and Rivers===**_

Kasumi and Ayane had finally arrived at the Hikarikami Village. They had traveled since the summit broke up, upon receipt of a message from Kokoro, their contact, that someone wanted to see them. Kasumi had convinced her husband that she still had her ninja skills to rely on, as well as her sister, so she didn't need a samurai guard protecting her on this trip. The two sisters arrived at the Otonashi theater, where they were met by their long time friend.

"It's been too long," Kokoro said, "Kasumi, it seems married life suits you."

"When you're married to the daimyo of the land of Iron," Kasumi responds, "It can get a little hectic, but I'm happy."

"And what of you, Ayane? Any prospects, since the fall of the Tenjin clan?"

"One, but I'll keep it to myself for the time being," Ayane tells Kokoro, "Wouldn't want you sending a letter to Helena announcing I'm going to get married, before we even have our first date, after all. Now, who wants to see us so badly that they'd come here all the way from Europe?"

"Just follow me," Kokoro advises, "She wants to remain anonymous to everyone but us, as soon as she tells you what she has to, she'll leave and head back home, as not to arouse suspicion." She leads the two kunoichi to her apartment on the upper floor of the theater. Kasumi and Ayane are surprised to see a familiar figure looking out the window. Her light brown hair, toned physique, and obvious love for denim made it obvious who their mysterious guest was.

"Hitomi Schneider," Ayane said, walking up and hugging her old friend, "It's been ages. You still running that dojo in Berlin?"

"Yes," Hitomi answers, "But that's not why I'm here. I have a letter and a gift from another friend of ours in Paris. She called me and asked me to deliver this personally. She didn't trust anyone else to do it."

"Paris," Kasumi thinks out loud, "This is from Helena, right?"

"You are still the most observant one," Hitomi said to Kasumi, "Read this letter, and you'll know what's going on with Doatec. Helena sent you two things. One is an encrypted satellite phone, with which you can contact her, personally. She'll help you all plan Donovan's ultimate downfall."

"We'll have to give that to Michae," Ayane tells Kasumi, "He'll probably take Karyu to Paris, to take out Donovan."

"Knowing Donovan," Hitomi interjects, "He's probably in his flat outside of Nice. He stays there, unless there's urgent business to take care of at Doatec towers."

"I thought I destroyed those towers," Ayane said, "My chakra devastation jutsu should have brought those towers crashing down."

"And after my battle with that monster they created from my own cells," Kasumi finished, "I doubt they'd have wanted the negative publicity."

"Helena will explain that," Hitomi answers, "Read the letter. That'll explain Doatec's interest in your continent."

Kasumi opens up the letter and starts to read out loud.

_My dearest friends,_

_ It pains me to have to send Hitomi to bring you this information, instead of doing it myself. However, if I leave Paris right now, it will arouse suspicion with Donovan about what I'm up to. I already know he sent Christie and Daria, along with Leon Popov and Daniel Bayman to your continent to assist this Madara Uchiha in taking down your nations. What you do not know, though, is his ultimate plan. I only found out after I hired a man named Marcus to hack into Donovan's private files._

_ When the Land of Lightning allowed an American Air Base to be built within its borders, a massive amount of a rare element called "Tridium" was found. Donovan wants that mineral to build a massive fusion generator. However, my father, Fame Douglas, found out and read through the science himself to realize that if that generator was built, it would create a gravitational field that would disrupt the Earth's own gravity. It's activation would ultimately destroy the entire planet. Father defunded the project, and kept the Tridium locked away._

_ I proceeded to have another friend of ours, Lisa Baxter, experiment with it last year, and found that it has extraordinary properties for amplifying energy. When I found out what Donovan had planned for your continent, I realized that, if anyone was to take down Donovan's plans there, it would probably be you two. So, I had four Kodachi forged from the Tridium we had stored in Doatec's vaults. Their power should amplify your chakra energy, making your own ninjutsu even more powerful._

_ Hitomi also has an encrypted satellite phone that I told her to give to you. To call me, just hit the number 1 and then press the green button. I will help you plan Donovan's own downfall as soon as this Uchiha is taken care of._

_Your friend till the End,_

_Helena Devereaux._

"Helena-San," Kasumi said, "If it's time to take down Donovan, we're with you. Hitomi-chan, I trust you have a way back to Berlin?"

"I'll take a ship back to Spain, from the Land of Waves," Hitomi explains, "I can get from Barcelona to Berlin in no time. When you get ready to take down Donovan, have Helena call me, and I'll be in Paris to assist." Hitomi then hugs her two friends again, and hands the satellite phone to Kasumi, before turning and walking out.

"Looks like a lot is going to happen soon," Kokoro added, "I hope we all can get together again on Zack Island once this is all finished. Maybe you can bring your husband, Kasumi. Ayane, you bring your daughter and her husband, too. I'm sure we all can use a vacation."

"How did you know of Akane marrying Michae?" Ayane asks.

"The same contractor that built my theater, built their ranch in the Leaf Village," Kokoro explains, which makes Ayane laugh

Then she thought, "_Maybe I can get Hiashi to come with me, too_."

"Ayane," Kasumi told her sister, "Activate the teleportation seal, so we can get back to the Hayabusa Village. The kages, Shiro and Michae have to hear this, and you have to finish Akane's training. She has to learn the chakra devastation jutsu if she's to face Daria."

"And she can use two of these kodachi," the Hajin adds, "Imagine her lightning jutsu amplified by those weapons. Helena really came through for us this time."

"I guess she just felt it was time. Donovan had Christie kill her mother, and attempt to kill her, TWICE. There's only so much one person can take before it's just time to let it all out, and bring justice to one who thinks himself above such things."

Ayane then activated the teleportation seal and the two kunoichi disappeared from the theater.

_**===Hayabusa village: Main Pagoda, Strategy session.===**_

Michae stood with Naruto, Akane and Bee before the five Kages and Lord Shiro.

"Having the blue dragon support our forces was a stroke of genius," Mei said to Michae, "Now, our people have a chance to rest for a while until Madara can get his resurrected army ready to attack."

"We may have only bought ourselves a couple of hours," Michae explains, "And that resurrected army is only part of the equation. We still have four foreign fighters on our continent as well. Right now, I'm ready to face Popov and Bayman, but Ayane's been gone for a few days, and still has to teach Akane the Chakra Devastation Jutsu, and finish her training."

"Will you all be ready when the time comes?" Jiraiya inquires of the Hayabusa, "Even with Akane's incomplete training, you still need her to face Daria Shaughnessy."

"And we need Ayane, too," Naruto explains, "She is the one who is to face Christie Shaughnessy. We suspect that Madara will send Kisame and a complete Zetsu after me and Bee. In our tailed beast forms, we can take care of them easily. I figure Bee will handle Kisame, and I'll take on Zetsu."

A flash of light appears, blinding everyone in the pagoda. When the light clears, Kasumi and Ayane stand there with the shinobi special forces division. "We have news from Kokoro," Kasumi explained, "The visitor from Europe was our friend, Hitomi, from Germany." She then went on to explain about the Tridium deposits in Lightning, and the four kodachi made from the ore. She then finished by telling Michae about the satellite phone and Helena's plans to take down Donovan.

"I need to finish your training," Ayane told her daughter, then directed her to the training grounds, with the kodachi in a single scabbard in her right hand.

"Then it's time," Michae said to Kasumi, "As soon as Madara's finished, I'll go with Karyu. I'll finish off Donovan at his flat. I'll send Aoi and Akaryu with shadow clones to make sure he's not in Doatec towers in Paris."

Just then, Karyu descended toward the ground and shrunk to a size to land on Michae's shoulder. "Just got word from Aoi," the dragon tells his summoner, "The resurrected forces are on their way. He resurrected the seven swordsmen of the mist, the dead Akatsuki including Sasuke Uchiha and this two Taka members, Suigetsu and Jugo, and the former jinchuriki hosts. Also there is a boy, who has power over ice, Hayate Tenjin, and Ryu Hayabusa."

"Then we'll need to see to a strategic reassignment of our divisions," Gaara thinks, "Against the Mist Swordsmen, I think Mifune's samurai would be the best choice for facing them."

"I agree," Mei tells the kazekage, "Mifune's swordsmen are an excellent choice to face the seven swordsmen."

"We can split our forces to take on the dead akatsuki and the jinchuriki hosts," the tsuchikage adds, "Kakashi and Yamato should lead the divisions."

"And the members of the Leaf 11 should be the ones to take on Sasuke Uchiha and his Taka team," Michae noted, "Naruto, are you up for it?"

"Let them know I'm coming, and I'll be ready to go," the young toad sage said, "I'll face Sasuke with Sakura and Lee. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji can take on Suigetsu. The others can take out Jugo."

"What about Hayate and Ryu?" Jiraiya asks of the Ninja Dragon.

"Kasumi, are you able to fight?" Michae asks.

"I am," the first lady of Iron replies, "And if it will give my brother peace in death, I will face him."

"Then get ready, Aunt Kasumi,"Michae tells her, "I'll face my father. It'll be the final test he always wanted to give me."

"You can't do that," Shiro interjects, "You are the first lady of an entire country. You have responsibilities."

"Which I can take care of when I'm done," Kasumi tells her husband, "Besides, Shiro, this is something I have to do. Hayate was my brother, my family. He was driven mad by the dark dragon blade, and now is brought back from the dead by Kabuto. If anyone should bring him that peace he has been denied for most of his life, it should be the sister that defied her clan and village for his sake when we were still teenagers. I owe him that much." She then kissed her husband, before going to get her ninja gear.

"Make sure she comes back alive," Shiro says to Michae.

"Of course," the Ninja Dragon replies with a smile, "After all, she's family."

_**===Kasumi's room===**_

The former Tenjin kunoichi unsealed her gear from the scroll she kept it in. She removed her kimono and put on her blue top with a pair of white pants underneath. She tied on her ninja sandals and slid the ninjato under her belt at her back. She then tied her long auburn hair back into a tight ponytail with her favorite yellow ribbon, and finished by putting on her arm guards.

"_Brother_," she thought as she looked in the mirror, "_Now, maybe I can bring you peace, and finish the mission I gave myself when we were all still so young_." She then rushed out to join Michae.

_**===Hayabusa village, Training grounds.===**_

Ayane had explained about the two kodachi and had started teaching Akane the Chakra Devastation Jutsu when Michae walked up with Karyu on his shoulder. Akane ran over to her husband. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Madara's beginning his major push," Michae explains, "He's brought back a bunch of really powerful fighters. He's even brought back Hayate and my father, Ryu."

"Should I come along to face Hayate?" Ayane asks of her son-in-law.

"No," comes a voice from behind Ayane, "I'll face him." Ayane turns around to find Kasumi walking up in full ninja gear, something she hadn't worn in at least 12 years. "I've kept my skills up over the years," Kasumi explains, "And I owe it to him, as his sister, to bring him the peace he's been denied for most of his life."

Ayane then hugs her sister, and says, "Good luck, then, Kasumi-nee-chan. Come back alive."

"I have to," Kasumi responds, "I have a husband to come back to."

"Mom," Michae says to Ayane, "Finish teaching Akane everything she needs to know, then summon Kurotaka to bring you to the front. I have a feeling that soon, Christie will be looking for a fight."

"Wait," Akane says to Michae, "Does that mean you're facing your father?"

"This is something I have to do," Michae tells his wife, "Ryu was the only father I've known for most of my life. He took me in when no other country would. He taught me, he loved me as his own son, and for that, I've got to help him find that peace in death that Kabuto denied to him with his resurrection jutsu. Karyu, we're ready." Michae leaned down and kissed his wife passionately as the dragon leapt up from his shoulder and grew back to full size. Michae and Kasumi jumped up on the back of the massive dragon and flew off.

_**===Hayabusa village, city gates.===**_

Naruto went through the complex series of hand-signs, before slamming his hand down and shouting, "**Special summon, Nine-Tailed Fox!**" From a puff of smoke, the massive fox appeared, and the young sage jumped on Kyuubi's back, riding off to the front.

_**===Land of Rivers, Allied Forces Bivouac, command tent.===**_

"A strategic reassignment," Shikamaru Nara explained, "The Leaf 11 will join with Naruto against Sasuke and Taka. The samurai from Iron will face the seven swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Kakashi, you will take a division of shinobi and go up against the former akatsuki. Yamato, you will take a division up against the former Jinchuriki. Kankuro, you are to take a squad and go scout out a way to Madara's hideout."

"What of the resurrected Tenjin and Hayabusa?" asked Kankuro.

"Michae Hayabusa will face Ryu Hayabusa," Shikamaru concluded his explanation, "Kasumi, first lady of the Land of Iron, will face her brother, Hayate."

"What is the plan against Taka?" this from Neji Hyuga, who was in the command tent with Mifune, as a representative of the Leaf 11.

"This apparently came from Naruto. He wants Sakura and Lee to join him against Sasuke. Ino, Choji and I will face Suigetsu. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, you and Tenten will face Jugo."

"Then let's get out there and explain everything to our people," Mifune added, "We've said all that needs saying." With that, everyone leaves the tent, to join their allies.

_**===1 hour later, Land of Rivers. Team Kakashi===**_

The ninja forces of the allied nations stood again in tight formation. This time, Kakashi had chosen a team from all the allied nations to face the former akatsuki. He kept his allies from Mist, knowing that their skills would come in handy, but this time, was joined by several shinobi from Rock, Sand and Cloud. It was then that a red dragon swept down, shrunk to a much smaller size and landed on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I'll join you in the battle," the dragon says into Kakashi's ear and began using his own chakra to remain on the cyclopic ninja's shoulder.

"Team Kakashi in place," he said into his radio, "We'll be ready when they get here."

_**===Team Yamato===**_

Like Kakashi, Yamato had chosen a team from all the major nations. He had used his wood style jutsu to create a rampart from which to scout and defend against the former jinchuriki hosts. His forces were a bit tense, but nonetheless ready for action.

Aoi, the blue dragon that had helped earlier, did the same thing her red clansman did, shrinking down to the size of a small cat and perching herself on Yamato's shoulder, vowing to assist in the battle. "I welcome your help," the captain told the dragon.

"Team Yamato ready," he reported, "Let them come."

_**===Team Mifune===**_

Mifune had worked with these samurai for all his career. He knew their skills, strengths and weaknesses. For this, he was glad to have them on his team as they stood ready to face the formidable team known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist.

Like the previous teams, this time it was a white dragon that swept down to perch on Mifune's shoulder , as help against the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"Team Samurai ready," he reported, "We will shatter their blades."

_**===Leaf 11===**_

The rest of the Leaf 11 were standing ready when Naruto rode up on Kyuubi's back. He jumped down and shook hands with his old friends, and gave a hug to Sakura, for strength against Sasuke. He then found Hinata and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lovingly.

"I've really missed that," he whispered to her, making her blush slightly. He then turned to his friends and said, "Guys, I asked for all of you to help against Sasuke for a reason. This fight isn't just mine. It's all of ours. We all, with the exception of Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten, went on that mission to bring Sasuke back. Now, he's been killed by Michae to save Bee, and then brought back from the dead by Kabuto. Maybe we can now help him find peace, when he never knew it for most of his life. Maybe we can help him let go of his hatred, and finally, in death, realize that he gave up the only real strength that matters, the strength drawn from true friends. Kyuubi will be around to assist in this fight, should we need him."

"_You've changed a lot, Naruto,_" Sakura thought, "_Even I've noticed it, after Pain. You'll make an excellent Hokage some day._"

_**===Above the battlefield===**_

Standing on Karyu's back, Michae and Kasumi kept watch out for Hayate and Ryu.

"Michae," Kasumi said, spotting the two, "There they are."

"Karyu, take us down," the Ninja Dragon told his summoned ally, who swept down to the ground, and the two shinobi jumped off his back. Karyu then shrunk down to the size of a small cat, landing on Michae's shoulder.

"Sister," Hayate said, "It is finally good to see you, now that the Dark Dragon has no real control over me. Though I fear I've been ordered to kill you."

"Son," Ryu began, looking right at his son, "I never thought this would happen. Please, Michae, kill me and end this false life that Kabuto caused."

"Let's just consider this the final test you never got to give me," Michae told his adoptive father, "Just to see how much your son has grown in strength." He then drew the true dragon sword from its scabbard, and activated the Ryugan.

"A kekkei-genkai," Ryu noted.

"The power of the new dragon ninja bloodline," Michae told his father, "This is the Ryugan."

"_Karyu chose well_," the former ninja dragon thought, then drew his own sword from the scabbard on his back, before saying, "Then come, my son, let's see just how good you really are."

_**===Team Kakashi====**_

The shinobi in his team had the former Akatsuki on the ropes. Kakashi himself was facing off against Haku, and was in the center of his "Crystal Ice Mirrors".

"Kakashi-san," Haku said to the cyclopic jonin, "I am fortunate that we got to face each other again, but Kabuto has ordered me to kill you, your men, and your baby dragon."

"Baby dragon?" Akaryu said, "Baby dragon? Oh, it's on now, bitch. One thing you don't know is that we dragons can change our sizes to meet our needs." Akaryu then jumps off of Kakashi's shoulder and grew to his full size, shattering all but the mirror that Haku was in. He then opened his massive mouth and shot out a stream of flames at the mirror, melting the icy construct. This act sent Haku flying out of the mirror, and into the resurrected Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu, and then all four careening into Deidara and Sasori.

"Do it," Kakashi told the dragon. The dragon then let out another stream of flames that engulfed the once dead ninjas.

_**===Team Yamato===**_

The former Jinchuriki hosts were proving to be formidable opponents, but Yamato's team was having some luck against them. The only ones that were giving anyone any real trouble were Utakata, Yugito and Yagura. At the moment, Yamato was facing off against Yagura, who was sending one water jutsu after another at the Leaf jonin. Yamato had done well to protect himself with a wooden wall, but that wouldn't last much longer against the watery onslaught.

"He's using water," Aoi tells the jonin, "If you can use lightning, then do. It's the main weakness of water style attacks."

"I don't have any," Yamato tells the dragon, "I'm wood element. That's a combination of earth and water."

"Then let me help you," Aoi says, "I'll send my chakra into you, and you can use it to fry him with a lightning attack."

"Then do it," Yamato replied, "We can't let this battle go much longer." The dragon empowers Yamato with her own chakra, and Yamato goes through a series of hand-signs, "**Lightning style, Lightning Dragon Jutsu!**" Storm clouds gathered over the battlefield, and a massive dragon made of lightning shot down from the heavens to engulf Yagura, and the other Jinchuriki.

_**===Team Samurai===**_

Mifune was faced off against Zabuza Momochi, going sword against sword with the former mist swordsman. The samurai was surprised at how easily Zabuza handled the massive blade he carried. He, however, had an advantage in speed, seeing how his blade was smaller. He then noticed something, a white aura around the blade of his sword.

"I am sending my chakra into your sword," the white dragon told Mifune, "That will strengthen the blade, enough to shatter his sword. Your other allies are also getting a fraction of my chakra sent into their blades."

"Good idea," Mifune responded to the dragon, as he watched Zabuza try a downward slash. Mifune brought his sword up and blocked with the sharp end, cutting through the massive blade. He then swept his katana right through Zabuza's neck, separating his head from his shoulders.

The other samurai had finished off their opponents, and were regrouping for a renewed assault.

_**===Michae and Kasumi===**_

The first lady of the Land of Iron was exchanging taijutsu blows with her brother. For all his strength, Hayate could do little to counter his sister's speed. "_I can do this_," Kasumi thinks to herself, "_I have to. Shiro's waiting for me_."

"I regret the death sentence," Hayate tells Kasumi, "I know why you left the village when you did. Honestly, I appreciate you facing Raidou when I was unable to. However, Sister, I have to finish this." He jumps back and draws one hand back, gathering lightning chakra.

"Then shall we see who's Torn Sky Blast is stronger, brother?" Kasumi does the same thing, gathering the same chakra into her hand. The two siblings released the blast at the same time, and lightning clashed against lightning. However, Kasumi's lightning proved stronger, as it broke through Hayate's blast and shot forward, sending Hayate's bolts into the skies above, and striking her brother in the chest. The blast stopped his heart and he fell, once again dead. His body disintegrated, and his spirit rose into the skies.

"_Thank you, Kasumi-nee-chan_," came Hayate's voice, speaking to Kasumi's mind, "_Now, I will know peace. Thank Michae for me, too. He freed me from the Dark Dragon, and for that, I am grateful_."

Sword clashed against sword, as Michae faced off against his father. His Ryugan allowed him to read his father's moves easily, and the true dragon sword was chipping away at the katana his father held.

"You have gotten much stronger," Ryu said to his son, "You found something worth protecting."

"Someone," Michae told his father, showing him the ring on his finger, "I married Akane."

Ryu gave his son a smile, but soon, he clutched his head. "Damn you, Kabuto," he said in a pained groan.

"_You will kill him_," came Kabuto's voice in Ryu's mind, "_You have no choice in the matter. I brought you back, and you will obey me_."

"Son," Ryu said, "Kill me now, if you don't, Kabuto will take full control over my mind."

"Then I am sorry, father," Michae replied, as he plunged his sword through his father's chest, "I hope you find peace."

Ryu just had a smile on his face as his body disintegrated. "Knowing you're happy, and as strong as you are," he said with his last breath, "I will know peace. Take care of Akane, Michae. Love her, protect her, and treasure every moment with her." All that said, Ryu Hayabusa finally vanishes from sight, and his spirit rises to the heavens.

"I already do," Michae replies, "be at peace, Father."

At that time, Kurotaka landed behind Michae and Kasumi, letting Akane and Ayane jump from the hawk's back. Akane joins her husband as Kasumi hugs her sister before jumping on the hawk's back to fly back to Shiro.

"What now?" Akane asks.

"This," Michae says, leaning down to give his wife a kiss. After breaking the kiss, he tells her, "Now, we find Christie, Daria, Popov and Bayman."

_**===Leaf 11===**_

Shikamaru, being the genius he is, noticed something in the battle between Hinata's team and Jugo. "In that form, he's almost like a mindless beast," he thinks, then turns to Ino, asking, "Can you take over that guy's mind? We can use him against his watery buddy here. Hinata and Neji have already closed off several of Jugo's chakra points."

"Worth a try," Ino responds, making the sign of her jutsu, "**Ninja art, Mind destruction jutsu**!"

Jugo clutched his head as he felt his own will being taken over by Ino. He then turned and gazed at Suigetsu, charging at the white haired boy. He turned his arm into a lance, using his curse seal power and drove it through Suigetsu's head. Suigetsu then disintegrated, falling dead, once again.

"Ino, get out of his mind now," Shikamaru told his teammate, as he made another hand-sign, "**Ninja Art, Shadow stitching jutsu!**" His shadow turned into a deadly blade that lurched out from the ground, splitting into numerous blades, piercing Jugo in several places. One last blade came up from behind Jugo, and sliced off the man's head. "We can't afford for these fights to take too long. We've still got a war to win. Everyone, back up Naruto, Sakura and Lee."

Sasuke was on the ropes going against all three leaf shinobi. Lee's taijutsu was as powerful as ever as he sent the resurrected Uchiha careening into a tree, head first. Sakura then came at him from above.

"**Cherry Blossom Crash!**" she called out as her chakra enhanced fist smashed into Sasuke's chest.

"Sakura, get clear," Naruto called out, as he, in sage mode, created a Rasen-shuriken.

"Do you honestly think that will hit me, loser," Sasuke asked his former teammate, You couldn't beat me before, and you can't defeat me now."

"We'll see about that," Naruto said, "**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**!" He threw the jutsu at Sasuke, who tried to move, but found he couldn't.

"**Shadow possession jutsu** successful," Shikamaru said calmly, watching the wind shuriken slice through Sasuke, slicing him at a cellular level, until nothing was left of him.

"I knew you'd back me up," Naruto said to Shikamaru, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's a drag," the Nara heir replied, "But I really couldn't let him kill the next Hokage."

"Either way," Lee told his friends, "After a long time, Mission Accomplished."

"But soon, you all will be dead," came a ghastly voice from the shadows, as Zetsu appeared in front of the Leaf 11, "It's time you came with me, Nine-tails."

"Not on your life," Naruto responded, "Not while I have my friends beside me."

"He's one of us," Sakura told Zetsu, "He'd put his life on the line for us, and we'll do the same for him" Sakura then stands by Lee, both of them taking on a taijutsu fighting stance.

"He saved us from our own darkness," Neji added, he and Hinata joining the group, "While all the while conquering his own. We won't let you take him." Neji and Hinata took their gentle fist stances, ready to face the Akatsuki.

"He's been a friend to us, a valued ally, and soon, our next hokage," Shikamaru continued, as he, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Tenten joined the group, "You won't take him without fighting all of us."

"So be it," Zetsu commented, "Let's see the power of the Leaf 11. Bring all you have."

_**===Hayabusa Village, Training Ground===**_

Killer Bee sat alone in the training grounds, communing with the Eight-tails, when he sensed a presence nearby. "I know you there, fool," Bee said, "Bring yo ass out, so I can kick it."

"I'm impressed," Kisame stated, walking out, "You were able to sense me."

"And I'll kick yo ass all the way back to Madara," Bee told the shark-faced Akatsuki, "You ain't takin' da eight-tails without a fight."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kisame stated, watching Bee transform into the eight-tailed giant ox, "_This could take a while._"

_**===End of Chapter 19!===**_

_**===Next time on "Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves"===**_

_Naruto and the Leaf 11 face Zetsu, Bee faces Kisame, and the four foreigners now must face their own battles as Michae takes on Bayman and Leon, Akane faces Daria, and Ayane takes on Christie for the last time. Then, the final confrontation with Madara. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter._

_**===Next time: Chapter 20: Risking All of Body and Soul.===**_

_A/N: Good lord, this chapter took a while to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyied this as much as I did writing it. The war will wrap up in the next chapter, then the epilogue will, I hope, tie up the rest of the loose ends. I have really enjoyied writing this fic, and am already planning the sequel, tentatively titled: **The Return of the Dragon Lineage.**_


	22. Chapter 20: Risking All of Body & Soul

_A/N: A little advance warning. Parts of this chapter are particularly gruesome. Also, since I never really liked Kisame to begin with, he's going to get his ass royally handed to him by Bee._

"_**Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves"**_

_**Chapter 20: Risking All of Body and Soul**_

_**===Hayabusa Village: Main Pagoda===**_

The six national leaders listened as Yamato gave a report. "Madara's resurrected army has been routed," the captain explained, "Only a few engagements are still ongoing. Right now, the Hayabusa's team is facing the four foreigners, and the members of the Leaf 11 are facing Zetsu."

An ANBU faded out of the shadows. "Lords Kages," he reported, "We just got reports that Killer Bee has engaged Kisame Hoshigaki in combat."

"Send Cat's ANBU squad to back him up," Gaara ordered as the ANBU then left to carry out his orders.

"Kankuro has also been in contact," Yamato continued his report, "He has found Madara's hideout. It's guarded by three white zetsu clones. Since Kisame, Zetsu and his four outsiders are all in combat right now, it's safe to assume that the only ones there are Madara and Kabuto. We are currently considering what to do about Madara. If he truly is immortal, then we can only seal him away."

"I have an idea," Jiraiya said, "It's time I joined the front. When the battle is over, either I, or my successor, Naruto Namikaze, will convene another meeting."

"Motion to adjourn seconded," Gaara added, "I will join you at the front."

"All in favor?" Mei asked, and all raised their hands. She then stated, "None opposed. We are adjourned until after the battle with Madara." Gaara then created a platform of his sand to carry himself and Jiraiya to the front.

_**===Team Hayabusa vs. the Four Foreigners===**_

Leon Popov and Daniel Bayman circled Michae, waiting for the moment to strike. The Ninja Dragon already had the Ryugan active and was watching the two burly mercenaries. A familiar gray blur moved to Michae's right. "_Timber_," he thought, "_you come through in a pinch again._"

Bayman tried to move in on Michae, but Timber took that moment to strike, leaping at the British mercenary, and sinking his teeth into the man's throat. Blood spurted out of Bayman's neck as the over-muscled merc gurgled his last breath.

"Popov's all yours, Michae," the wolf said to his friend

"Thanks, Timber," Michae replied, "You came through again." He then charged at Leon, and delivered a punishing ax-kick, before uppercutting him into the air. The Ninja Dragon then leapt up, caught the mercenary and went into a rapid spinning dive. Popov landed on his head as Michae flipped out of the impact crater.

"_That couldn't have finished him_," Michae thinks, "_He's probably seen the Izuna drop before_." As if on cue, the Russian bruiser stands up and walks out of the crater. Michae pulls out two incendiary kunai and once again engages Popov in battle. "_Have to finish this quickly_," the Hayabusa continues his train of thought. He runs straight at Leon and sweeps the Russian's legs out from under him. When Popov hits the ground, Michae plunges the two kunai into the man's eyes, activates the explosion seals and jumps away before Leon Andreiovich Popov's head explodes, leaving a crimson mass above his shoulders.

"Man," Timber commented, "That was brutal."

"Can't waste time and energy on him," Michae explained, "Have to conserve my strength for Madara."

At that same moment, Daria Shaughnessy was getting a first-hand lesson in facing Hajin style taijutsu. She tried everything she could think of, but the ever-nimble Akane still kept either blocking, or outright dodging her attacks. It almost looked like Akane Hayabusa was actually dancing around her strikes. The British assassin had had enough, and went for her best four hit combo, only to have Akane spin around behind her and plunge her kodachi through the white-haired girl's heart.

"I can't waste time and energy on you," Akane tells Daria, "Not while there's the matter of your master to deal with." She makes a few one-handed hand-signs, and focused her chakra into the blade of her weapon. "**Ninja Art, Chakra Devastation Jutsu.**" With the unique makeup of the blade, it didn't take much chakra to achieve the desired effect, making Daria's entire body literally erupt in an explosion of energy. Akane shielded her face and eyes from the explosion, and when it finally cleared, uncovered her eyes, to reveal the Ryugan.

Christie Shaughnessy turned her head at the sound of the explosions. "_Daria_," she thought

"That would probably be my daughter and son-in-law," Ayane mentioned, "defeating your mercs and your daughter. We don't have time to waste or energy to burn with you, so I'll finish this quickly."

"You couldn't kill me before," Christie shot back, "What makes you think you can now?"

"I had more pressing matters to attend to when we last fought," Ayane explained, "I had to meet up with Hayate to bring down Doatec towers. You stood in my way, and I got through you in as little time and with as little effort as necessary to achieve my goals. Now, you stand in my way again, standing between us and Madara. Only thing is, now I can't leave you alive. Donovan's interfered in our lives for the last time."

Christie, hearing this, was enraged. She pulled out two military styled K-Bar knives from behind her back. Seeing this, Ayane pulled out her two kodachi, grinning at the chance to see what these weapons are capable of.

"_Akane, you and I have different affinities_," Ayane thinks, "_You're lightning, I'm wind. Let's just see how these things cut with my wind chakra added to them_." The kodachi blades glowed a brilliant, light blue with the infusion of the little bit of elemental chakra added to them. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again, they had changed from their usual hazel to a brilliant green, with slitted pupils. "_I'll have to thank Michae for letting me borrow the Ryugan for this_," She reminds herself.

Christie charged at Ayane, but the Hajin kunoichi deftly parried her knife attack. Her chakra enhanced blades sliced right through the blades of Christie's K-bars. The British assassin threw the knife hilts down and engaged her opponent in hand to hand combat.

"You still don't get it," Ayane said, "you're outmatched. You were back then, and you still are now. **Wind Style: Wind cutter!**" Her chakra enhanced kodachi sliced through Christie's waist, separating her upper body from her lower. Ayane then swiped the blood off of her blades and placed the twin blades in their sheaths. She then spots Akane and Michae running over to her with Timber.

"Are you ok, Mom?" her daughter asks.

"Fine, you?"

"Couldn't be better," Akane replied, "Michae? Timber?"

"I'm ok," Michae answers, "I'll have to shut off your connection to the Ryugan now. I'll need its full power against Madara."

"Aside from this foul taste in my mouth," Timber comments, "I'm fine. Bayman really should have changed his diet." This comment made Michae laugh a bit before getting serious again

"We need to go join the front," the Ninja Dragon tells his family, "Timber, you meet up with Silver and all of you join the front-line forces. We'll take Karyu and meet you there."

The dragon had been perched in a tree, still the size of a small cat. He jumped down and grew to full size, allowing the three ninjas to climb on his back. The huge black dragon then took off into the skies, flying off to rejoin the allied forces. As the massive dragon rose into the skies, Timber ran off to meet his clansmen.

_**====Bee vs Kisame===**_

No matter what he tried, Kisame couldn't get past the Eight-tails defenses. Every time he would get close, he would get swatted away by one of the massive ox's equally enormous tails. Thus far, he'd been swatted into a brick wall, two trees, through four buildings and pounded into the ground by the ox's fist, which may as well have been an anvil.

"_Sure, Madara_," Kisame chided himself, "_I can take the eight-tails alone. What a dumb-ass I was to make that comment. This fucker hits a ton_." He rushes at Bee again, only to get swatted, this time, into a smithy's furnace. "_God-dammit_," Kisame thought, "_If this keeps up, I'm out of luck_." His shark-skin sword had been sent flying earlier in the fight, and Kisame could hardly think to where. At this moment, he didn't have time to think about much except where to dodge to, to avoid getting pounded by Bee's massive tails and fists.

"See watcha get, foo?" Bee mocked, "ya can't beat da eight-tails."

"He may have a point," Kisame said, "But I have no choice. It's all or nothing." He then made a series of hand-signs. "**Water style, Shark bomb jutsu**!" The shark shaped missiles of water shot out toward Bee, who swatted them away.

Bee then raised his head and began to collect energy in his mouth. "_if I don't finish him now, I won't have nothin' left for the big dawg_," the jinchuriki thinks, "_He's already weak enough. Let's see how he handles one tailed-beast bomb_." He releases the ball of energy that lands right on Kisame's head. The tailed-beast bomb then explodes, and when the smoke clears, there's nothing left of Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Bee!" yelled the Cat ANBU as she ran up to the Jinchuriki, "Are you ok?"

"Nevah bettah," Bee replied, changing back to his normal form, "Y'all need ta get me ta da front lines."

"We'll arrange a way to get you there," Cat said, "I think one of the Hajin's hawks just arrived with Lady Kasumi. You can take him there." Cat's team and Bee run off to find Kurotaka, to take Bee to the front lines.

_**===Leaf 11 vs Zetsu===**_

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, "My shadow jutsus are useless. He can meld with any shadows, making my skills useless."

"Not all of your skills, though," Naruto told his friend, as he watched Kiba and Akamaru attempt their drilling Fang over Fang technique against Zetsu, "Your jutsu isn't your only strength, Shikamaru. You analyze his attacks and guide us. That's where you'll be at your best."

"Dammit," Kiba shouted, "We just passed right through him."

"_He's able to control his density_," Shikamaru thinks as Zetsu charges through the Leaf 11 to land a strike on Sakura, sending her flying away. Luckily, the pink-haired kunoichi was caught by one of Kyuubi's tails and set gently on the ground. Naruto, Hinata and Neji went in together to try multiple taijutsu attacks, but they all passed harmlessly through the Akatsuki ninja. "_Taijustu doesn't work, shadows don't work. What will actually hurt this guy?_"

"**Plant Style, Strangling Vine!**" Zetsu exclaimed, creating a vine that wrapped around Hinata's neck. Zetsu seemed to be completely solid while drawing the chakra for his jutsu.

"Hintata-chan?" Naruto yelled, grabbing a kunai from his pack, "**Wind style, Wind cutter!**" He slices the wind-enhanced kunai through Zetsu's vines, freeing Hinata from the strangling vines.

"_He can't stay in that ghost form while using chakra for a jutsu,_" Shikamaru thought, "_That's it_." He then called out, "Naruto, get over here."

"What is it?" the young sage asks, watching his friends getting slapped around by another of Zetsu's plant jutsu.

"He can't say in that ghost form while using chakra for a jutsu. We have that moment to attack and take him down," Shikamaru advised, "Do you have something that can take him down in that instant?"

"Do I ever," Naruto told his friend.

"I've grown tired of this endless battle," Zetsu called, "**Plant style, Devastating Flytrap**!" The ground erupts as an enormous venus flytrap shoots out, striking at the young ninjas. The Leaf 11 all jump back and start dodging the plant's attacks. Shikamaru watches and notices that controlling the flytrap takes all of Zetsu's conscious strength.

"This is your chance, Naruto," Shikamaru said, "Do what you have to."

"Kyuubi, return!" Naruto called out to the fox, who disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto then goes through a series of hand-signs stopping on the fox sign. "**Special Transformation, Nine-Tailed Fox**!" Naruto called out, turning into the massive fox.

"_Good heavens_," Sakura thinks, "_Naruto can transform into the fox now?_"

She watched as Kyuubi then began gathering energy in his mouth. The massive energy ball grew to the size of a rather large boulder before the fox released it as an energy blast that engulfed Zetsu. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the plant user, and Naruto had changed back to his normal form.

"_I can't do that again anytime soon_," Naruto thinks, dropping down to one knee, tired,"_It's too much of a drain_." Hinata runs over and helps him back up to his feet.

"All that's left now is Kabuto and Madara," Shikamaru told the Leaf 11, "I just saw Michae and his team flying over on a dragon, and Akane's hawk flying over with Bee. We have to get to the front lines now."

"This won't take near as much chakra as the transformation," Naruto tells his friends, "I'll get us a ride. **Special Summon, Nine-Tailed Fox**!" Kyuubi then appears again and all members of the Leaf 11 jump up on his back and ride to the front.

=_**==Allied Command and Control Tent, Land of Rivers===**_

Karyu and Kurotaka landed at near the exact same moment, depositing Michae, Akane, Bee, and Ayane at the command and control tent. Soon, they noticed Kyuubi running up as well as Timber, Lobo and Silver with his combat wolf pack.

"We're all here. Good," Michae said as everyone walked into the command tent, "Now to form a plan against Madara and Kabuto."

Jiraiya was already there, with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, and a strategy session was already getting underway.

"If he truly is immortal," Kakashi says, "What can we do to get rid of him?"

"If he is," Jiraiya answers, "Only one entity can actually kill him. Shinigami himself."

"You don't mean the same seal that the Third used against Orochimaru," Yamato asked, "That will kill you, Lord Hokage."

"Which is why I'm glad my successor is already planned," the Hokage replied, turning to Naruto, "It'll be up to you to protect the Leaf Village when this is over."

"Pervy Sage," Naruto began, "There's no way I'll let you use that seal."

"Then what?" Jiraiya asks, "How would we be able to defeat an immortal without that seal? It couldn't be done with Kyuubi, or Orochimaru. What makes you think Madara will be any different?"

Karyu shrunk down and landed on Jiraiya's shoulder. "There is another option," the dragon says to the Hokage, "Kabuto is in there too. We can beat him within an inch of his life and let the reaper take HIS soul, to kill Madara. Two evil birds, one stone."

"I like the way you think," the elder sage responded to the dragon, "How do we get past the power he got from Orochimaru, though?"

"That's where I come in," Michae interjects, "With my Ryugan, I can cancel out the power of any kekkei-genkai, which the power Kabuto gained from Orochimaru counts as. He won't be able to escape like the snake he is, as long as I focus the power of my Ryugan on him. I can also do that to cancel out any power Madara has from his Sharingan. You just have to beat the living shit out of Kabuto and then complete the seal for Madara, before I run out of chakra."

"Can you split the Ryugan power with someone else to cancel out Madara while we take on Kabuto?" this from Gaara.

"Won't be necessary," Michae explains, "From what I've been able to gather, since I'm sure Lobo had a few of his more stealthy wolves sneak into the hideout, Madara and Kabuto aren't exactly on the best of terms right now, since his resurrected army stood about as much of a chance of victory as an infant against a hungry bengal tiger. When the time comes, though, to face Madara, I will split the Ryugan's power with Akane, she will keep Kabuto under control while I take care of canceling out Madara's power any way I can, so Jiraiya can complete the seal."

"Sounds like we have a plan," Naruto commented, "Let's get to it."

_**===Madara's Hideout, Land of Rivers, 30 minutes later===**_

The team had been chosen. Michae, Timber, Naruto and Akane joined Jiraiya, Gaara, Kakashi and Sakura in going after Madara and Kabuto. Timber followed the scent of snake all the way to one particular chamber.

"Remember, guys," Jiraiya reminds his team, "We don't kill Kabuto. We need him alive for the seal. Michae, you concentrate on canceling out his powers. We'll do the rest."

"Understood," the Ninja Dragon replies to his commander. They then opened the door and charged in,to find Kabuto standing there with his back to them.

"Do you honestly think you can take me alive?" he asks, turning around. It was at that moment that Kabuto felt something in his mind. He looked and found that the Hayabusa's eyes had changed to brilliant green with reptilian slitted pupils. "What is this?" he asked, "What sort of power do you hold now?"

"Only the power to keep you under control while my friends beat you senseless," Michae answers, "This, is the Ryugan, or Eyes of the Dragon. Guys, attack. His powers are canceled."

Kabuto tried with all his might to break the hold Michae's eyes had on him, but to no avail. He got smashed into a wall from a punch from Sakura, and hit with a Rasengan barrage from Naruto, before going down for the count.

"That was almost too easy," Jiraiya commented, "Without his powers form Orochimaru, he really wasn't all that tough." Kakashi bound Kabuto with a sturdy length of rope, while Michae walked over to Akane. He placed a finger on her forehead as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes resembled Michae's, the Ryugan active for her, as well as her husband.

"Timber, lead us to Madara," Kakashi told the wolf.

"Just follow me," Timber responded, leading the way through the hideout once again. They turned several corners only to come to a locked door. "Strong scent coming from in here," the wolf said, "powerful chakra, too. Must be Madara. Guys, this one is up to you. I'm headed back."

"See you later, old friend," Michae responded, as Naruto opened the door with a rasengan.

"What do you impetuous insects think you can do against a god?" Madara Uchiha inquired of his new visitors, "You will never touch me." He then turned around and locked eyes with the entire group. That provided the opening that Michae needed, focusing the Ryugan on the madman. Madara clenched his head between his hands. "Get out of my head!" he cursed as Michae rushed over and grabbed Madara in a full nelson, maintaining focus on canceling the madman's powers.

"Akane, keep Kabuto under control," Michae told his wife, "Naruto, Hit Madara with something to weaken him so he'll stop squirming so much."

Akane focused her borrowed Ryugan on Kabuto, as Naruto charged up some sage chakra, going into sage mode, and let loose with a right hook that knocked the Uchiha madman for a loop. He had never been hit that hard before, seeing how he always used his Sharingan's powers to control his density and anyone who attacked would pass harmlessly through him. Sakura then charged in too, using a left jab to further knock Madara's block off, then walked over to Kabuto and gave him a right cross for good measure, just to keep that snake bastard under control.

"**Ninja Art, Reaper Death Seal**!" Jiraiya exclaimed, focusing his chakra into the jutsu. When the reaper appeared, Jiraiya gestured down to Kabuto, getting a sadistic grin from the spirit entity.

"_**You have done well**_," the Reaper told the Hokage, "**_You've given me the last of Orochimaru's twisted soul, and the one soul that has eluded me for decades. You will be rewarded for this_**." The reaper shoves his fist into Kabuto's back and both arms reach out to pull out Madara's soul.

When the soul was finally extracted, Jiraiya made a single hand-sign. "Seal!" he whispered, as Kabuto died, taking Madara's soul with him.

"_**Now,**_" the reaper whispered, turning to Jiraiya, "**_I know that a certain soul was sent to me before her time was really over. As a reward for bringing me Kabuto and Madara, I will return her to you, to live out the rest of her years that were stolen from her_**."

A flash of white light appeared, blinding the shinobi contingent. When the light finally faded, Tsunade stood there, looking like nothing had even happened to her. She then falls to the ground, her legs rather weak.

"Where in the world am I?" she asked, "One moment I'm in my office, next one I'm here?"

"There's a lot to explain, Grandma Tsunade," Naruto told her, "But I'll let Pervy Sage handle that."

"Jiraiya, what is he talking about?" Tsunade inquires of her old teammate, only to be surprised when he walked over and put his arms around her.

"I'll explain it all later," Jiraiya says, "For now, let's get out of here." He then picks her up, bridal style, and starting to walk out with the rest of his team.

_**===Allied Forces, Bivouac===**_

"Madara's been defeated," comes the voice of Yamato, hearing the report over the radio from Kakashi, "And the Reaper brought back Lady Tsunade, too."

Shouts could be heard throughout the entire allied camp as the team emerged from Madara's hideout, Jiraiya actually carrying Tsunade in his arms.

Michae, pulls the satellite phone from Helena out of his belt pack and hits the number 1, then the green button.

"Ms. Devereaux," he says, "My name is Michae Hayabusa. I need to know where Chase Donovan is. It's time we finished this for good."

"I understand," he then says, "Zack Island Resort, Western Caribbean Everyone meet there. Ok. I'll have them all go there while I take care of Donovan. Thanks, Ms. Devereaux. Ok, Helena."

Akane then turns to her husband. "What is it?" she asks.

"Well, Helena Devereaux has arranged for us, that being you, me, Mom, Kasumi, Shiro, Kokoro Otonashi, and our friends from the Leaf Village, to have a vacation at the Zack Island Resort, once Donovan's taken care of. You all can go there while I deal with Donovan. It shouldn't take too long," Michae explained, "I'll take Karyu to France to kill Donovan, while everyone else takes the other dragons and the hawks to the island."

Shizune had seen Tsunade being carried out by Jiraiya and immediately burst into tears, running over to her teacher and friend, hugging her.

Naruto only wanted to find one person. He looked everywhere before finding her with her father and cousin. "Hinata-hime," he said, taking her into his arms, "It's finally over."

"Thank heavens," she responded, "What now?"

"We'll find out soon enough," the young sage answered, as he looked to the skies to see Michae rising into the skies on the back of Karyu.

_**===End of Chapter 20===**_

_**==Next time on "Of Foxes Dragons and Wolves"===**_

_The Leaf Shinobi all get a chance to really relax after going through the war to end all ninja wars. Expect plenty of fluff._

_**==Next time: Epilogue: The End, or a New Beginning===**_

_A/N: I just couldn't leave Tsunade dead, and when the inspiration hit me to have Jiraiya use the reaper death seal to seal Madara, and kill Kabuto at the same time, that gave me the opportunity I needed to bring back Tsunade, and give a bit more closure to the story. Anyway, the epilogue is next. Review, please, and thanks for reading all this time._


	23. Epilogue: The End or A New Beginning

"_**Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves"**_

_**Epilogue: The End, or A New Beginning**_.

_**===France, Chase Donovan's Flat===**_

Chase Donovan's flat outside of the city of Nice was set ablaze by the huge black dragon that now rose into the skies. Inside, the headless body of the now former Doatec executive burned to ashes.

_**===Five hours later, Zack Island, Caribbean Sea===**_

Michae jumped off the back of the massive dragon, and walked to the door of the resort on Zack Island. He's met by Akane, who was looking incredible in a dark purple string-bikini that she got from one of the local shops. She jumps up into his arms, pulls his mask down and plants a very passionate kiss on his lips.

"We've got to get you out of that ninja gear," she told her husband, which was met by a raised eyebrow. "Not yet, Casanova," she says, laughing, "Everyone's out by the pool." Akane then leads Michae to the local sports shop, where he got a pair of knee length shorts and a tank-top t-shirt, with a pair of sandals. He paid for them and wore them from the shop.

"Donovan?" Akane asked Michae.

"Was in his flat," Michae responded, "He's dead, and the flat should be ashes by now. Karyu burned the whole thing down."

"Ok," Akane replied, "Let's forget fighting now, and have some fun."

_**===Zack Island Resort, Poolside===**_

"Hey, Michae," Naruto yelled to his friend, who had just walked up with Akane, "We're getting a game up. You in?" He noticed teams starting to form. With Naruto was Lee, Kakashi, and Neji. On the other side was Guy, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Yamato and Kiba. He then noticed that Naruto was carrying a basketball.

"Shirts vs Skins?" Michae asks, then thinks, "_This should be fun_."

"Why not?" Jiraiya replies, "Who decides?" 

"We do," Ino yells, indicating all the girls, "Naruto's team is skins." This announcement got yells from all the girls.

"The votes are in," Neji said, as he, Naruto, Michae, Lee and Kakashi left their shirts on a bench, and the game got underway.

As the guys all played basketball, Akane sat with the other girls, watching, whistling and cheering on her husband.

"After all that's happened," Hinata thought out loud, "This vacation is a heaven-send."

"Thank Zack for it," Ayane told the Hyuga heiress, "He's another friend of ours who bought this resort with the winnings from a tournament he won a few years ago. He's turned it into a very profitable business, but lets us stay for free when we come."

"Who knew that Zack had that kind of business sense?" Kasumi commented, "I always thought him a bit...eccentric."

"I put him in touch with an associate of mine, who set him up with a great business plan," Helena replied. The French blonde then let out a whistle as Neji went up for a dunk, then sent a pass back to Naruto without looking back, only for the Nine-tails jinchuriki to let loose a three point shot that went in, nothing but net.

"Hey," Guy yelled, "We called no kekkei-genkai."

Neji turned around to show his wasn't active. "I didn't need it," he told Guy.

"That's my guy, Neji," Tenten yelled. The Hyuga prodigy sent a wave back, and got back into the game.

After the game had ended, the guys rejoined their ladies, and relaxed with a drink by the pool, until they heard a familiar, young, voice yell, "CANNONBALL!" then everyone gets splashed with water from the pool.

"Konohamaru," Michae said, "Maybe we need to give you a few more hours training every day."

The brown-haired genin just laughed as he swam back to the edge of the pool to a laughing Hanabi, Udon and Moegi.

"It makes me happy to see my girls smile like this," Hiashi commented. He looked to Hinata, who was wearing a light purple two-piece, sitting with Naruto, enjoying their lunch.

Ayane looked to Akane, who was sitting on Michae's lap, the two sharing a quiet moment, "Don't I know it."

The two then looked to each other. "Do you..." they both began, only to stop in mid sentence.

"You first," Ayane told Hiashi.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" the Hyuga clan head asks.

"Would love to," Ayane replies, "Only if you go with me for a walk by the beach afterwards."

"Then it's a date," Hiashi said, smiling.

_**===Zack Island Resort: Bass Island (Sandbar)===**_

Tsunade and Jiraiya had come here after the guys had finished their basketball game. "Makes you wonder what all we miss out on," she says, more thinking than making a comment.

"I was thinking about that after I heard what Danzo had done to you," Jiraiya told her, "Hearing he had ordered your assassination made me furious, but it really made me more sad than anything."

"I know," Tsunade responded, "I felt the same way after I heard what happened with you and Pain."

"Tsunade," Jiraiya began, "I may have been a super pervert over the years, but that was a facade, because only one woman really had my heart. You."

"And hearing that Pain had killed you saddened me as much as it did when Dan and Nawaki died," Tsunade told her old friend.

"Maybe it's time we stopped running from our feelings," the elder sage added, "Our lives are too short to keep running away from how we feel for each other, Tsunade. And next time, one of us may not get brought back from the dead."

"Then shut up and kiss me, you pervert," she shot back as she pulled Jiraiya into a passionate kiss.

_**===Zack Island Resort, Poolside===**_

Choji and Ino had watched as most of their friends had walked off to either go swimming in the sea, or take a walk.

"What's on your mind?" Ino asks of her boyfriend.

"How great you look right now," Choji responded, making Ino blush, "I feel like I must be the luckiest guy in the Leaf Village." Ino had acquired a number of admirers over the years. She had started taking her training more seriously, and it showed in her body. Of the girls in the rookie 9, She and Hinata had really grown into lovely young ladies. Now, she was wearing a black string-bikini, trimmed with red, and was sitting on Choji's lap.

"We were teammates and friends before we got together," Ino reminds him, "Feelings can grow over time." She then put her arms around his neck. Choji picked her up in his arms and carried her off to their room.

_**===Zack Island, Secluded beach===**_

Shikamaru took this time to get off alone to gather his thoughts. However, every time he did, his thoughts wandered to a certain girl from the Sand village. Their match at the Chunin Exams, The time she helped him in the Sasuke retrieval mission, and their subsequent run-ins afterward, The time they spent together working on the chunin exams themselves. One thing came to mind. "Kami, I miss Temari. This is such a drag."

"Is it?" came a voice behind him. Shikamaru turned around to find Temari standing there in a dark blue bikini. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "You didn't think I wouldn't be here, did you?" she asked, "Naruto invited me to come along. Said he thought you'd like my company."

"He did did he?" Shikamaru asked, amused, then thought, "_And they call me a genius._" He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two walked along the beach taking in the sunset.

_**===Zack Island, Forest===**_

Tenten and Neji found themselves taking a walk through the woods. The young couple stopped by a stooped over tree, where Neji gave Tenten a boost up to sit on a sturdy looking branch. He then jumped up to join her. She scooted over closer and he put his arm around her waist, as the two watched the sunset through the trees.

_**===Zack Island, Marina===**_

Lee and Sakura had decided to take a walk down by the marina, to watch the cruise ships and jetskis all go by. They found themselves on a pier, so they both sat down, and let their legs dangle over the end. Sakura scooted closer to Lee and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked over at his girlfriend, smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What is on your mind, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

"Just remembering," Sakura answered, "How we first met. How stupidly in love I was with Sasuke at the time, and didn't notice the great guy in front of me. Funny how life gives you a chance to take stock of the decisions you make, isn't it?"

"It is," Lee mused, "Do you ever regret when Sasuke left?"

"I did for a while," she replied, "But over the years, I just came to realize that he had made his choices, and it was time I got over him, since he never really felt anything for anyone besides himself. I took stock of everything I thought I knew, and gave you the chance you deserved. That's something I'll never regret."

The sun set over the horizon as the two continued to sit on the pier.

_**===Zack Island, Niki Beach===**_

Kasumi had walked away during the basketball game and found Shiro on Niki beach. "Is something wrong?" she asked her husband.

"I was so scared that I'd lose you," Shiro told Kasumi, "I know you're a skilled ninja, but you're also my wife, Kasumi. Knowing you went out to fight, got me worried you wouldn't come back."

"And yet, here I am," Kasumi responded, "You saw me fight the first time we met, honey. I saved you from that group of bandits. Besides, I knew Michae wouldn't let me die. Shiro, there are times that I may have to use my ninja skills again. However, if I know I have you to come back to, there's no way I'll lose." She wrapped her arms around Shiro, pulling him into her embrace. "Honey," she said, "What would you think of me opening a kunoichi academy in the Land of Iron?"

_**===Several Hours Later: Naruto and Hinata's room===**_

Naruto and Hinata lay together, having almost exhausted themselves having fun on their vacation. Naruto reached in the pocket of his sage cloak, which hung on the chair by the bed, and pulled out a ring.

"I've given this a lot of thought, Hinata-hime," Naruto said, "And can think of no other woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Hinata inquires, then leaned in to give him a very loving kiss, "Because the answer is now, and always will be yes."

_**===Michae and Akane's Room: Same Time===**_

Michae and Akane stood on the balcony of their hotel room, watching the nightly fireworks going off. Akane was standing in front of Michae, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her head rested against his chest.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Akane asks.

"I can think of one sight more beautiful," Michae responded, "And she's right here in front of me."

Akane turned around and wrapped her arms around Michae's neck. "You're too much, Michae Hayabusa," she said, "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Their two forms combined into a passionate kiss as the grand finale of the fireworks display went off in the background.

_**The Shinobi world is now safe. Madara's been defeated. Donovan's dead, and the nations are all allied together. Peace is upon the Shinobi. How long will it last? Who knows.**_

_**===Fin!===**_

_A/N: Ok, folks, that's it. The finale for "**Of Foxes, Dragons and Wolves**". I'm going to take a break for a while and then start to work on the sequel, "**The Return of the Dragon Lineage**", which will take place during the next generation of Konoha. Question: How many kids should the Konoha 11 have? Here are my thoughts, by couple:_

_**Naruto/Hinata**: 2, Minato Namikaze II (son), Ami Namikaze (Daughter)_

_**Michae/Akane**: 2, Ryu Hayabusa (son), Kairi Hayabusa (Daughter)_

_**Ino/Choji**: 1, Chozin Akimichi (Son), _

_**Neji/Tenten**: 2, Hizashi Hyuga (Son), Hitomi Hyuga (Daughter)_

_**Lee/Sakura**: 1, Tsunade Haruno (Daughter)_

_**Kiba/OC, Shino/OC**, 1 a piece, haven't thought of them yet._

_**Shikamaru/Temari**: 1, Kamari Nara (Daughter)_

_Others will be there as well. For example, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Udon and Moegi will all be Jonin senseis, Iruka will be running the academy, and Kakashi will be heading up the ANBU with Anko heading up the Interrogation division._

_Mind you, all these are preliminary plans, so don't think they're set in stone. Anyway, review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyied this as much as I enjoyied writing it._

_Later_

_MBlackhawk_


	24. Special Note

I may have not been on in quite a long time with updates to my fics, _Ninja Kitsune, Dream Walkin', _and_ Dragonmaster Naruto_, but it has come to my attention that the admins are deleting stories for reasons that, to me, seem quite senseless. As a result, I am joining in on the petition that is circulating this site. Please, if you agree with those of us who believe that the act of deleting these stories because of lemons or violent content is tantamount to censorship, and possibly brings up a Freedom of Speech issue, then join with me and sign the petition, by adding this note to your stories, posting this to your profile and by sending it to support, after adding your pen name under mine.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site**.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Link to the forum where you can sign up: topic/111772/63683250/1/

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Ookami88

_**MBlackHawk**_


End file.
